Welcome to Neptune
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Veronica is coming back to Neptune, the town she was forced to leave fifteen years beforehand. Her family and friends haven't heard from her in all that time. But what does Lucas Matthews have to do with all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

The small bell on the door let out a light sound, echoing over the noise in the busy diner. The hot air from the outside was let into the long restaurant reminding the customers that the air conditioning was the only thing keeping them cool from the scorching Nevada heat.

The small, blonde woman closed the door behind her and looked around for a table. She spotted a booth near the window and she made her way to it. As she sat down, she let out a sigh of relief stretching her cramped legs underneath the table. After three hours in a car she was glad for a stop. She took off the dark sunglasses and placed them on the table.

She took a moment to look around.

_Always be aware o__f your surroundings. _

She saw families eating their meals, couples holding hands over the table. She spotted two children sitting underneath a table, playing with teddy bears.

She looked out the window at the street, which was nearly empty of people and buildings.

_It'__s safer to stop in small towns. _

She had seen so many small towns over the years. She had lived in nearly every state, in small towns and big cities. She had lived in apartments, shared houses and hotel rooms. But she hadn't lived somewhere long enough to call it home.

Not in a very long time.

She stiffened slightly when she saw a boy talking to police officers. The two cops were standing in front of the boy who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The boy, who looked to be in his mid-teens, was pulling the sleeves of his long sleeve t-shirt over his hands; he had nothing to hide, he was just nervous. He was shaking his head, licking his lips; all in all he was a nervous kid.

Parts of their conversation could be heard if you listened hard enough.

"I-I didn't do anything."

"We know kid; we just want to know why you are just standing around here."

"My Mom and Dad just went into the store. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here!" "It's ok, there's no need to worry."

"It's just…I've never been stopped by a cop before."

"Calm down."

The window that the conversation was coming in was closed by the waitress and the three people the woman was watching soon became stars in a silent movie; their mouths were moving but she couldn't hear anything.

The waitress who closed the window came over to the blonde customer and followed her gaze to the boy and the police officers standing outside. "Poor thing, he looks scared out of his wits," she commented.

Veronica Mars looked up at the waitress and she nodded.

But this waitress didn't know that the blonde customer was Veronica; and that's how Veronica preferred it.

"So what would you like?" the waitress asked.

Veronica picked up her menu and scanned it for a few seconds. "I think I'll have pancakes with strawberries and a glass of orange juice please."

The waitress nodded, scribbling down the order and walking away. Veronica put down the menu and sat back in her seat. She looked up at the TV that was sitting up on the wall of the diner.

The news flashed across the screen. Blackmail, corruption, double crossing, pain and hurt.

"Story of my life," Veronica thought.

She thought Neptune was her problem. She thought it was the town. She was only partially right. It seemed her problems followed her even when she left Neptune.

Even after fifteen years she was still finding trouble. Maybe it was the fact that she was still in the private eye business. Maybe it was the fact that she was now an FBI consultant.

Either way Veronica Mars couldn't stay away from trouble. Or trouble couldn't stay away from her.

She absentmindedly raised her hand to touch the sliver chain around her neck. The ring that hung from it was cool against her skin and it jolted her back to reality; snapping her hand from the chain.

She hadn't worn the ring since she had left Neptune. Since Logan…

It was these moments that were the hardest. When she caught herself in a memory.

Of Logan, the man she left. Of her father, who was probably still looking for her. Of Wallace who was wondering where his son's godmother had gone. Of Weevil who had always had her back. Of Mac, who might be wondering where her friend was. She even thought of Dick sometimes and wondered if he had worked up the courage to actually ask Mac out.

She wondered these things and many times she thought about going back to Neptune and being with them all again. But every time she stopped herself.

Until a few weeks ago that is.

She had finally decided that it was time to stop running; that it was time to stand up and fight like she used to. The people that had been keeping her from Neptune, the people that had forced her to run in the first place were starting to pay for their crimes.

And now it was time to go back.

She ran a hand over her face as the waitress came with her order. Veronica smiled her thanks and the waitress walked away.

Veronica had taken a bite of her pancakes when the boy from outside came in.

But this boy acted like a completely different person from the one Veronica had seen outside. This boy was now confident, standing tall, like he had no care in the world.

He acted like those police men hadn't affected him at all. They hadn't really.

Veronica had seen it the second the police had started talking to him. He was pretending to be nervous, lying about never being stopped by a cop. He was a very good actor.

Even the police had believed him and left him alone. Veronica had only picked it up because of her training by the FBI.

The boy that had walked into the diner was not pretending now. The boy looked around and walked down the diner. He slid into the seat across from Veronica and picked up a spare fork that was lying on the table.

"Did they believe you?" she asked.

The boy dug his fork into her pancakes and took a bite. He swallowed his food and then smirked at her; that smirk throwing more memories at Veronica.

"They always do Mom; they always do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerting this and putting this in favourites.**

Veronica opened her eyes and immediately closed them when the bright glare of the sun hit them. She blinked a few more times before sitting up in the passenger seat of her car.

She looked at the coat that was thrown over her and as she put it back in the back seat, she looked over at the blonde boy driving her car.

"Where are we?" she asked.

The boy responded, "We're nearly in Neptune; only a few more minutes. Will you tell me what street I have to turn into?"

Veronica nodded and pulled her own blonde hair into a ponytail. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was the middle of the day and then she gazed out of the window. Familiar sights greeted her and she smiled wistfully. She looked over at the boy driving.

Standing at around five foot eleven, with blonde hair and brown eyes, Lucas Mars was a good looking boy. Just like his father.

Veronica nearly winced as the thought came to mind.

Lucas was becoming more and more like Logan every day. In looks mostly but he had his mannerisms as well. And of course with parents like his, Lucas couldn't stay out of trouble.

"Did you get stopped by the cops or anything?" Veronica asked wanting to know what had happened while she was asleep.

Lucas shook his head, "No. Plus I've got my fake ID so it would be cool anyway."

Veronica nodded. She had gotten him that when he was fourteen to make him look sixteen and now he had one to make him look eighteen. Lucas could pull off being older.

He had been raised around FBI agents and eating well and exercising was like a habit for him. As they were supposed to be keeping a low profile where ever they went, Lucas wasn't aloud play on any sports teams, in case he got in the paper. So things like running and lifting weights were the only types of exercise he did. Although he did play sports, he wasn't aloud to show his skills.

With the kind of body type he had and his growing height, Lucas could just pass for eighteen even though he was just fifteen. Of course when I say just I mean he had to have something obscuring his face at the time to put off anyone who looked hard enough. Sunglasses, a baseball hat, anything.

But there was something else that made him look older. He held himself in a way that he seemed more mature, more grown up. In a way he was.

He had never had a proper home, living in apartments and hotel rooms. People had come into his life and left just as quickly. He had heard stories from some agents that had made him realize that not everyone was who they appeared to be. Veronica broke an agent's nose for that.

Lucas had grown up being taught how to blend in and stay unnoticed. How to really know a person before you trust them. He didn't trust cops and he didn't even trust some agents. The men that had been after Veronica had been very powerful and it was always possible that they could get to them if either Lucas or Veronica said too much.

Lucas had also attended many schools. And in every single one of them, the teachers had told Veronica the same thing. That Lucas would just sit in his seat and take everything in. It was like he was sizing up everyone in the room. He wouldn't say a word; he would just observe. The students wouldn't notice the quiet new kid but the teachers did; that was their job.

Then after a few days he would make friends and go on his way. Veronica also noticed that he would make the same type of friends; quiet, not noticeable, the kind that blend into the background. They wouldn't even be close friends, just people to hang out with. Veronica really hoped that it wouldn't be the same case in Neptune.

"This street here," Veronica said pointing to her left.

Lucas nodded and turned the car down a street that was lined with houses. Veronica pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it and she said, "It's No. 10."

They drove forward and Lucas turned into the driveway of a house with the number 10 on the wall beside the door. The two of them got out of the car and looked at the house.

"Wow, palm trees," Lucas said, on a dull voice as he looked around at people's gardens, "We didn't have those in Florida."

"Don't be a smartass; that's my job," Veronica said.

"So are we sharing it with anyone?" Lucas asked as he pulled his bag out of the car.

Veronica smiled and said, "No."

Lucas looked at her, frowning and after a pause he said, "You mean it's all ours?"

Veronica nodded. Lucas looked at the house again. A smile came over his face and the two of them walked up to the front door.

They climbed up the two steps to the porch and Veronica opened that front door. Lucas walked in and dropped his bag on the floor. Veronica followed after him.

They were standing in the kitchen which was large with an island. Across from that was a large room that could be a sitting room. A set of stairs was a little way in front of them and a hallway went past those that had three other rooms.

Lucas turned to his mom and said, "So…this is our house? Not an apartment or a hotel room?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, kiddo."

Lucas smirked and said, "So where's my room?"

"Pick anyone you want. There are three."

Lucas picked up his bag and quickly climbed the stairs.

Veronica smiled and went back out to get her own bag. As she walked in she sighed. Lucas had never had a proper house before. He had never had a proper home before.

Lucas came down the stairs and he said excitably, "This is officially the coolest place we've stayed in."

Veronica laughed and replied, "But there isn't even any furniture in it yet! It's all arriving tomorrow."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Furniture? House? More then one bedroom? I thought you said you'd never spoil me Mom?"

Veronica's smile dropped and she said, "I'm sorry Lucas. This…having a house and staying in one place for more then a few months…it shouldn't be a luxury to you!"

Lucas walked over and wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders. "It's fine Ma. I was just kidding."

Veronica looked up at the boy who was already towering over her and she said, "What did I saw about calling me Ma?"

Lucas shrugged and said, "Sorry. I can't help it with all the different accents I've heard."

Veronica smiled, knowing that he didn't mean it in a bad way.

"Is the power on?" Lucas asked.

Veronica nodded and Lucas said, "Well then I'll go have a shower."

"Wait; before you do will you unload everything from the car? You can just leave it in the hallway and I'll start unpacking."

Lucas nodded and walked outside. He got to the car and started pulling bags out of the back seat. He was just about to shut the door when he heard someone.

"Stupid…heavy…too many bags!"

Lucas turned to see a girl around his age walking up the street with a bag over her shoulder, a bag of soccer balls in her hand and a soccer uniform on. He watched as she walked up the street, his skill at noticing nearly everything being used.

After a few seconds he decided that he couldn't tell if the girl had light brown hair or dark blonde hair; she had that colour that was in the middle. He couldn't tell the colour of her eyes from where he was but he could see that she sometimes turned those eyes to the bag containing soccer balls, which was open, glaring at them.

Suddenly one of the balls slipped out of the bag and the girl sighed and said, "Oh come _on_!"

Lucas watched as the ball rolled down the street towards his house. He walked out to meet it and with his foot, he flicked it into his hands. He walked over to the girl and held the ball out to her, which she took with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, "I usually get stuck with these after practise."

Lucas nodded and he replied, "No problem."

Realizing he had not taken the time to see if he could trust her, he quickly turned and walked away.

"I'm Natalie," the girl called.

Lucas was far enough away to pretend he didn't hear; he knew that. That was what he should have done; followed what he usually did. Instead he turned and said, "Lucas. I just moved in here with my mom."

The girl smiled and said, "About time we got some new neighbours. The housewives will have someone else to gossip about."

Lucas frowned at her and asked, "Why would they gossip about you?"

Lucas watched as they girl realized she had said too much and with a smile and an excuse she covered it up. He saw it though; he himself did it all the time.

"Teenage girl. What other reason? I'll see you around Lucas."

With that she picked up her bags and turned away.

Lucas stood there for a moment and then he called to her, "Nice knee socks by the way!"

The girl turned to him for a moment with a smile before walking around the corner. Lucas sighed and mumbled to himself, "Nice knee socks?! What was that?!"

He walked and started to unpack that car again.

**-Later-**

Lucas came out of the shower feeling refreshed after all that time on the road. The drive from Florida was long but he was used to driving for a long time.

He and Veronica usually drove everywhere. Airports, train stations, bus stops; they were all much more public. Plus they would need IDs and Lucas was losing track of the ones they had used.

Over the years he had been a Smith, a Jones, a Clark and so many more he couldn't remember. He had so many different first names as well.

He pulled on his jeans and then he realized what he had actually said to the girl Natalie. He had told her his real name!

"Oh Mom is going to be so mad!" he thought.

He picked up his dirty shirt and walked out of the bathroom. The bathroom was right beside his room and when he walked in to the room he saw that there was only the bag he had brought up earlier.

He sighed and leaving the shirt in his room, he walked down the stairs in just his jeans. He walked into the kitchen and saw Veronica putting cups into a cupboard. He saw that she had also put up some pictures and things on the wall and on the mantelpiece in the sitting room.

"Hey Ma, where's the bag with all my shirts?" he asked.

Veronica turned to him and said, "It's the blue bag by the door."

Suddenly Veronica stopped and stared past him. Lucas frowned and looked over his shoulder.

He sighed when he saw that because of the mirror behind him, Veronica could see the scars on his back. Short thin scars that criss-crossed each other and were on his shoulder blades.

He turned back to Veronica and said, "It didn't hurt that much Ma."

Veronica nodded. But after grabbing a shirt from the bag and quickly putting it on, he walked over and hugged Veronica.

She hugged him back and when they pulled apart she said, "I don't want anything to happen to you here. I knew it was a bad idea to move back to Neptune and-."

"Calm down. It'll be fine! This happened when I was seven, Mom. I was stupid and I was mad at you and I ran off. That's why that man caught me. The man being paid by those business men. This isn't your fault."

Veronica nodded. "But it still hurt didn't it?" she asked quietly.

Lucas shrugged. "It was more like a sharp pain. The man used a cord I think. He only managed to cut me a few times before you and those agents burst in and you shot the guy."

Veronica nodded. But more memories of that time came back to her. Finding her son lying on the floor with a hired hit man hitting him with a cord. She shot the guy in the shoulder and he went down. She didn't care about him. She rushed to Lucas, a little seven year old at the time, and picked him up.

For days he wouldn't speak, he wouldn't eat. She was beyond worry. Finally he cracked. It was three in the morning and the door to her bedroom opened, waking her. She saw Lucas shuffling towards her and he climbed into bed beside her. As soon as she had wrapped her arms around her young son, he had started to sob. She didn't know how long he cried for; all she knew was that she had started crying too. She made a promise that day that no one would hurt him like that again.

Lucas had gotten better after that night. He went back to his old self. He also learned how to beat a person senseless but that was beside the point. Lucas's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Um Mom?" Veronica looked at him.

He was frowning and he asked, "What did you mean by 'move back' to Neptune."

Veronica let in a sharp intake of breath. She let it out shakily and she said, "This is my home town, kiddo."

Lucas frowned even more; Veronica could see him processing it all in his mind.

"My dad, Keith Mars lives here," she said quietly, "Weevil, Wallace, Mac and Dick; they're all here. This where I went to school, where I was friends with Lily Kane and was a girlfriend of Duncan Kane. This is the town where I solve some big cases."

Veronica paused and said, "Logan lives here." She saw Lucas swallow hard.

"Your dad lives here Lucas," Veronica said.

Lucas nodded. He knew all about Veronica's past. From when she was a 09er to when she left after her college graduation. He knew all the names, all the stories. But he never knew the town; she never said its name. He could have found out if he wanted; Veronica had trained him well.

But it was more like a silent pact; an unspoken promise. Veronica would tell him when she was ready and he promised not to find out for himself.

Veronica sighed and put more cups into the cupboard. She had emptied the whole box and was reaching for another when Lucas said, "I'm sorry."

She turned to him and said, "What for?"

"For making you leave," he replied, "For making you leave your friends and family. For making you leave town. For making you have a hard life because of me!"

"Lucas-."

"Come on Ma! We both know what you are like. Those business men that were threatening you; you would never have backed down and ran away if you weren't pregnant with me. You left to protect me and I'm so sorry."

Veronica walked over and smacked him over the head. Lucas frowned and got a puppy dog look on his face that reminded her of Logan so much that it hurt.

"What was that for?" he said.

Veronica took his face in her hands and, looking him in the eye, she said, "Now you listen to me! All the crap I've been through in my life, all the danger, all the loneliness, all the heartache. I would go through it all again for you. I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe. I would make all the same decisions all over again because it means that you are safe. And you have nothing to be sorry for."

Lucas nodded and asked, "Are you going to meet them? Your family and friends I mean?"

Veronica sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "In my own time. This whole situation has to be handled delicately."

Lucas pushed himself up to sit on top of the island counter. "Why? We won't be here for very long. We'll just be moving along again in a few months."

Veronica bit her lip and took some glasses out of the box beside her. "Maybe not," she said.

Lucas frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

Veronica shrugged, "There were three main business men after me after I exposed their fraud scam to the world. Two of them are locked up and one is on the run in Mexico. I think it would be nice to be in one place for a long stay."

Lucas smiled and replied, "Are you saying we're safe Ma?"

Veronica smiled. "Safer then we've been in a while. But still keep your guard up. That last business man may be in Mexico but he still might have a hold over some people here."

Lucas nodded, "So we'll have to have different names?"

Veronica nodded. "We haven't used Matthews in a while so that can be your name in school. You can still be named Lucas though; Lucas Matthews?"

Lucas nodded and replied, "Sounds good…because I already told our neighbour that my name is Lucas."

Veronica frowned and she said, "You told someone your name without checking if they could be trusted?!"

Lucas tensed, waiting for her to start giving out.

Instead, Veronica smiled and she asked, "Is she pretty?"

Lucas groaned and he said, "Oh leave it Ma!"

As he got off the counter and walked towards the stairs, Veronica said, "What?! A mother can't be interested in her son's love life? I don't see any problem with that. Do I have to have a certain 'talk' with you again?"

It was then that Lucas stuck his hands over his ears and started to hum loudly as Veronica followed him teasing, "When a man and woman love each other very much…"

**-Natalie-**

Natalie dumped her bag and the soccer balls inside the door of her house. She sighed and stood there for a moment. Then she quickly ran upstairs to her room. She opened the door and went straight to her window.

Her house was large and there were huge trees surrounding it blocking nearly every view. But Natalie's room had a view that looked out over the houses that were around the corner.

Natalie bit her lip as she looked out. And sure enough there was that Lucas boy taking bags and boxes out of his car. She was acting like such a girl. Running all the way upstairs to look out her window at some boy who had just moved in.

"Anything interesting?" Natalie jumped and she turned around.

Logan Echolls stood in the doorway of her room and she said, "Would you not do that Logan? You scared the crap out of me!"

Logan shrugged and said, "As long as you don't stain the carpet."

Natalie wrinkled her nose and shut her window. "We've got new neighbours. There's a boy around my age."

Logan smiled, "Is he cute?"

"Oh come off it Logan!"

Logan smirked but then said, "Your mom called again today. While you were at practise."

Natalie looked at him and asked, "Was she slurring her words?"

Logan nodded sadly.

Natalie shrugged and replied, "Then she probably just drunk again. Doesn't matter. Anyway I just met Lucas. But he said he moved in with him mom. Maybe it's one of your ex-girlfriends!"

Logan smiled, ignoring her change of subject and replied, "Let's hope not."

He had many ex-girlfriends and he didn't want to see any of them. He only wanted to see his wife; the woman he married in the last year of collage.

The woman that left without any notice.

The woman he _was_ going to have back in his arms one day.

If only she wasn't so hard to find. She was like a tiny blonde needle in a city sized haystack.

But Veronica Mars never did things by halves. That was one of the reasons he married her.

**-Later-**

They had ordered take-out, both Lucas and Veronica being too tiered to cook. Veronica sat on a stool by the island while Lucas sat on top of the island. They both ate their food, talking about where they would put the furniture.

"So what's our story?" Lucas asked.

When Veronica frowned at him he said, "Well you said I have to still be careful and I don't think I should introduce myself as Logan Echolls's son before even he knows that I exist!"

Veronica nodded and after a moment she said, "Your name is Lucas Matthews. You and I-Veronica Matthews- just moved here from Florida. Your father left us when you were five and you haven't seen him since. Ok?"

Lucas nodded and ate more of his food. "So it looks like we'll be sleeping on air beds tonight. Will you blow them up or will I?" Veronica asked.

"I'll do it since you're crap at it," Lucas responded receiving a smack across the arm from Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**The big question seems to be who Natalie is but I can say that she is not Trina's daughter. That would make her Lucas's cousin or something like that. **

_It was quiet. _

_That's when Logan knew something was wrong. When he opened the door he heard nothing. The TV and radio was off, the ipod speakers were empty. There were no sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. She liked to cook when she solved a big case. _

_He walked into the large sitting room and to the French doors. Opening them, Backup came walking over to him. _

_Logan bent down and patted him, saying, "Where's our girl, boy?" _

_He straightened up and closed the door again, letting the dog into the house. He climbed the stairs and finally called her name. There was no answer. He practically ran to their room; only to find it empty. But it was the letter lying on the bed that caught his eye. _

_The second he saw it he knew. _

_He slowly walked over to it, tears already forming in his eyes. He picked it up and stared at it. He stood there for a few moments and finally he opened the letter. Her words __blurred in front of his eyes. _

_She said she loved him. She said she would be back. She said she had to run. _

_He said bullshit. Veronica Mars never ran. But as he read more of the letter, she said that she had to run to protect the most __precious thing to her. _

_Logan still didn't understand what that meant. He slowly slid down the side of the bed until he ended up on the floor. The letter lay limp in his hands. _

_It was in that position that Wallace and Weevil found him an hour later. He looked up at the two men who had somehow become his friends. _

"_She's gone," he said in a whisper. _

_They knew what he meant. Wallace quickly got on the phone to Keith. Weevil punched a wall. Logan really didn't care. _

_Keith arrived a few minutes later and Logan saw his father-in-law looking just as confused as the rest of them. Mac and Dick arrived and Logan just sat on the couch while they devised a plan to get her back. They all tried to talk to him but he just ignored them all; just staring into space. _

_Finally Mac slapped him across the face. He look__ed at her and she asked was this the man Veronica married. _

_In that moment Logan swore he would never stop looking for her. He would be the man she married; the man who had gotten the tough Veronica Mars to say "I love you" to him. He would never stop looking for her. _

Logan woke up with a start as a loud crash of thunder clapped outside the window. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his tried face. He sighed when he realized that there was a thunderstorm going on outside.

He knew that she would be up.

He got out of bed and walked down the hall. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the door frame. She was sitting on her window seat, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Nathalie," he said quietly, "You really shouldn't be near the window during a thunderstorm."

Natalie nodded but stayed at the window. "I like thunderstorms sometimes," she said, "The night you rescued me there was a thunderstorm."

Logan nodded. "Yes, if it wasn't dramatic enough with me barging into that apartment, picking you up and walking away with your drunk mother screaming at me that she was going to call the cops."

"Not knowing that the cops were already outside making sure you got me out safely," Natalie said with a smile.

Logan walked over to her and kissed her hair. "Go to bed," Logan ordered as he walked back to his room.

Natalie sighed and climbed back into bed.

**-Veronica-**

Veronica listened to the thunder crash outside. She never slept well the first few nights in a new place. Well technically this was an old place but still.

She sat up straight and sighed. She looked over at the opened bag beside her and checked that the gun in it was within reach.

She got up and walked across the hall to Lucas's room. She saw him sleeping on the air bed with his bags beside him. She tip-toed over and checked that his gun was in his bag too.

"Its there Mom," Lucas said sleepily, without even bothering to open his eyes, "Stop being so paranoid."

Veronica snorted. _He_ was calling _her _paranoid. He was always checking to see if his gun was in good condition. He was practically OCD about it.

She pushed back some of his hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead before she walked out of the room.

**-Next day-**

Finally around noon, the removal men were finished bring in their new furniture. Who knew that bulky men like that could be scared into doing their work faster by a tiny blonde woman? Well Lucas did but he wasn't going to tell the removal men that.

Both Lucas and Veronica were sitting in the living room on their new suite of furniture. Lucas had his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him as his mom talked.

"You start school tomorrow. I want you to stay away from anyone from my past until I've talked to them. So as far as anyone knows you are Lucas Matthews. I had all the fake papers sent over this morning from the FBI. All you have to do is bring the fake papers to the school office, make sure you trust the people you make friends with…" Veronica paused, "…and get your feet off my table!"

Lucas put his feet down and smirked at her.

Veronica stared at him long enough for Lucas to ask, "What?"

"You smile just like Logan," she said quietly.

Lucas swallowed and asked, "Am I like him?"

"More then you know," Veronica replied.

There were a few minutes of silence and then Veronica sighed and said, "Well anyway since that is sorted, can you go outside and check the engine on the car. It didn't start this morning and I have to sort out all these boxes so I don't have time to check it myself."

Lucas nodded and got up. He strolled outside into the bight sunshine and walked to the car that was sitting in the driveway. He took a minute to look around the neighbourhood.

Houses lined the road on both sides and each seemed to have a back garden and a front garden with a driveway in it. At the bottom of the road there was a turn off that seemed to lead to just one house. It was slightly larger then the others and had trees surrounding it.

The whole street looked to be a very close community. Children were playing everywhere, younger ones on the path while some older kids were playing street hockey on the road. Adults were in their gardens, either doing gardening or talking to their neighbours.

Lucas opened the hood of the car and looked in. He grabbed the tool box from the porch and set it down beside him.

He opened it and straightened up to see a young boy standing on the path near his house. He watched as the boy refused any offers of playing a game with the other children, shaking his head every time.

Lucas turned back to the car and gave it a look over. But he noticed that the boy would be edging closer to him and the car.

Lucas glanced at him and the boy's eyes widened and he looked away, scared. Lucas smirked and went back to the car.

When he saw the boy look over at the car again, Lucas said, "Hand me that flashlight, will you?"

The boy looked shocked for a minute and after looking around to see who else this new guy could be talking to, he walked over and picked up the flashlight from the toolbox and put it in Lucas's waiting hand.

Lucas turned it on and said, "It's so I can see in the dark spots."

The boy didn't say anything.

"Here we go," Lucas said, "There's a cable loose. I'll just fix that."

The boy watched as Lucas fixed the car and closed the hood. Lucas looked at the boy and he asked, "You're not much of a talker are you?"

The boy just shrugged.

Lucas nodded, "Ya, I wasn't much of talker for a while there when I was your age either."

The boy just bit his lip. "Tommy!"

The boy and Lucas looked up to see a young woman, the boy's mother calling him. "Come in for lunch please!" she called from the house.

The boy looked at Lucas and the older boy said, "I'm Lucas by the way. Nice to meet you Tommy."

Tommy nodded and walked across the road to his house. Lucas leaned against the car and looked out at the neighbourhood.

He spotted the girl he met yesterday, Natalie, turning the corner from the large house and start walking down the path. Walking with her was a guy who looked the same age as them. He was African American and had dark hair in an afro like hairstyle.

Natalie spotted him looking and waved over at him. Lucas waved back and saw the guy as Natalie who he was.

Natalie replied, "My new neighbour." They were close enough for him to hear and they crossed the road to meet him.

"Hey Lucas. Remember me?"

Lucas smirked and replied, "How could I forget a crazy woman who was glaring at a bag full of soccer balls?"

The guy looked at Lucas and said, "Hey, I'm James."

"Lucas," he replied.

Then he gestured towards the house Tommy had run into. "Hey Natalie, what's up with the kid who lives in that house?"

Natalie turned to look at the house and then looked at him. "Tommy? Well his dad wasn't the greatest person around. He used to hit Tommy's mom a lot and when Tommy saw him, he threatened that if Tommy ever said a word about it then he would hit him too. His mom finally took a stand and reported him to the cops. He's still in jail and they've moved house but Tommy still hasn't spoken a word since that day."

"He doesn't speak?" Natalie shook her head.

James was getting slightly uncomfortable and he said "So are going to be in school tomorrow? What year are you in?"

Lucas nodded and he replied, "I'll be there tomorrow. I'm a freshman."

"Oh so are we!" Natalie said, "So we'll see you tomorrow!"

Lucas nodded and said, "Yup, see you then."

"Hey Lucas!"

Lucas turned around and James said, "We're going to meet some friends at the park. Do you want to come?"

Lucas thought for a second and then he said, "I-I can't. I have to help my Mom unpack boxes."

Natalie and James nodded and they waved as they walk away. Lucas walked back into the house and Veronica looked at him from where she was in the kitchen.

"You could have gone with them you know?" she said.

Lucas shrugged, "It's no big deal: I want to help you."

Veronica walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to be nervous about making new friends kiddo."

Lucas shrugged. "I guess this place just feels different from all the other places we've been. This place feels like…like…"

"Home?" Veronica said.

Lucas nodded.

Veronica smiled and replied, "Well that's why it's so important to make good friends here…which means no fighting at school."

Lucas frowned and he said, "I don't fight at school! And if I did it would be self defence."

Veronica nodded, "Yes the self defence part is true. They may throw the first punch but you're the one that pushes them with that smart mouth of yours!"

"Those people were all jerks!" Lucas argued.

"Jerks? All of them? In nearly every school?!"

"…Yup."

Veronica laughed and pointed to a box by the door. "Just empty that box over there."

Lucas nodded and walked to the door.

**-Next morning-**

Veronica was getting Lucas's lunch ready in the kitchen. If the food in the cafeteria was anything like she remembered then Lucas would need to bring his own lunch.

Lucas came running down the stairs and jumped off the second last step to the ground.

"Would you not do that?!" Veronica said.

"Sorry Ma," he said as he picked up his lunch.

"Have you got your papers?"

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"Have you got all your books?"

"Yes."

"Good so I'll see you after school…and I better not be pulled into the principal's office on the first day!"

Lucas held up his hands and said, "Ok Ma…but I make no promises for the rest of the week."

Veronica laughed and Lucas kissed her cheek on his way to the door.

Veronica then cleared her throat and held out her hand, without even looking at Lucas. A few seconds later a tazer was placed in her hands.

Lucas took another step forward when he heard Veronica clear her throat again. He pulled his pocket knife out of his bag and put it in Veronica's hand again.

"You said that you brought those things to school with you!"

"I also brought a dog named Backup with me on most of my cases but I don't see a dog here!"

"A dog would be handy…" Lucas said.

"Well you wouldn't be aloud to bring it to school either!" Veronica said.

Lucas smiled at her as he walked out the door.

He shut it behind him and he walked down the driveway and onto the path. He walked down the street and was near school when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Natalie walking towards him.

She finally caught up with him and she said, "You walk to school too huh?"

Lucas shrugged, "My mom needs the car to go and do errands around the town."

Natalie nodded, "Well we can walk to school together if you want?"

Lucas smirked and said, "It'll be the highpoint of my day."

Natalie tilted her head to the side and she said, "You're kind of a smartass, aren't you?"

"You should see my parents."

**-Veronica-**

Veronica sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the phone. She was biting her thumbnail and was trying to work up the courage to pick it up.

Finally Veronica took a deep breath and picked up the phone. She dialled a number and stared at the phone for a second before putting it up to her ear.

Veronica nearly burst into tears when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone for the first time in fifteen years.

"Hello. Mars Investigations."

**Who knows who James is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Neptune.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the OCs and the storyline.

Lucas stood in the school office, leaning against the receptionist's desk.

He watched as the secretary typed in Lucas's details into the computer. Lucas had been to so many schools that he could practically put them in himself…and the secretary was typing _really_ slowly.

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh and the secretary looked at him and asked, "Have you got to be somewhere?"

Lucas shook his head, ignoring her attitude.

Count to ten, control your temper. Veronica had always said that he got his temper from his father, along with many other traits. Controlling his temper was one thing he had to work on the most.

He looked out through the open glass doors of the office and spotted Natalie and James talking in the hall. He thought about what his mother had said earlier about making new friends. Maybe it was ok to let his guard down a little. Just a little.

Then Lucas spotted a group of boys walking down the hall towards the two. The group spotted them and one of the boys took the lead and walked towards them. As they walked past the boy knocked Natalie's books from her hands.

"What the hell?!" James said as Natalie quickly scooped up her books.

"What is your problem, Hillman?!" Natalie yelled.

"My problem Natalie is that a fine girl like you is hanging out with a bunch of losers that you call friends," the guy, Hillman said.

He was getting way to close to Natalie but James was actually being held back by two other guys. "You could be a 09er if you wanted. I mean you are one by default since you live with Logan Echolls. Why not just hang out with us?"

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!" Natalie said with venom.

Lucas stood there staring.

"_You live with Logan Echolls…" _

Oh crap.

Lucas turned back to the desk. He curled his hands up into fists and tried to block out Hillman's voice, making comments to Natalie.

He had to stay away. She was living with Logan Echolls. The one person he was supposed to stay away from; for now at least.

But as the comments went on and no one seemed to take notice of Natalie's trouble, Lucas gave in. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office. He walked until he was behind Hillman and then he said, "I don't think you're her type."

Hillman turned and looked at Lucas.

He looked him up and down and sneered. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the new student. And it seems to me that Natalie here doesn't like guys who drop her books and smell like they were dropped in a barrel of cologne." The guy really did try to hard.

Hillman's face grew red and he said, "You can't talk to me like that. I'm on the football team AND I'm a 09er."

Lucas shrugged, "So? Does that mean you have a football stuck up your ass instead of your head? And I'll tell you something for free; a punch in the face still hurts no matter how much money you have to cushion the blow."

Then Lucas felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Natalie looking at him. "Let it go Lucas. He's not worth it."

Lucas smiled at her. It was good to have someone to watch his temper with him.

Lucas took a breath and with Natalie's hand still on his arm he walked back into the office. The two other boys had let go of James and walked with them.

"That was nice, man!" James said as he high fived Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas, those guy really don't listen to a girl whose a head shorter then them and who they outweigh," Natalie said with a role of her eyes.

Lucas nodded, "So what's a 09er?" Like he didn't know. But they didn't expect him to know.

"A 09er is a student at this school who lives in the 09 district of town. They're usually very rich and very stuck up. They get so many perks it's not even funny," James explained with a shake of his head.

Lucas got his papers from the secretary and he turned to Natalie, who had let go of his arm. "What did he mean by you being a 09er by default?"

Suddenly Lucas found his mouth becoming very dry.

Natalie replied "I live with an ex-09er. Logan Echolls? He runs a film production company as well as a lot of small businesses around town. He was once a 'great' 09er until-."

They were cut off by the bell ringing. Natalie grabbed his schedule and scanned it. "We all have the same lunch and you have the same few classes as us. I'll tell you more then."

Natalie and James walked off to their first class after showing Lucas the way to his.

Lucas sat in his first class with his elbows rested on the desk.

The one girl in his entire street he had to make friends with, it had to be the one who was living with Logan. Why was she living with Logan? She didn't call him Dad so maybe they weren't related. For some reason that thought made Lucas feel better. But if she wasn't related to Logan then why was she living with him?

"Mr Matthews?!"

Lucas jumped and looked up to see the teacher standing in front of his desk.

"I have called your name three times!" the teacher said.

Lucas just shrugged. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with pissed off teachers right now.

"As I was saying, would like to tell the class something about yourself?"

"Not really," Lucas replied.

The teacher looked slightly taken aback but she said, "Are you sure?"

"_Well my Mom's a FBI consultant and a private eye while my Dad is rich and has no idea I __exist. Oh and I forgot to mention that me and my Mom have been in hiding since I was born and now we're in the same town where all this mess started," _Lucas thought.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing comes to mind."

The teacher nodded and walked back to the top of the class.

Lunch couldn't come any sooner for Lucas.

He could barely concentrated in class with all the thoughts in his head but thankfully Neptune High was just behind his most recent school in the curriculum so he knew what they were talking about anyway.

He walked outside to where there were a lot of lunch tables. He watched as a group of tables paid for pizza that were being delivered to them. He saw Hillman and his friends and he assumed that they were the 09ers.

"Hey!"

Lucas turned to see Natalie walking towards him with her lunch in her hand as well. "Do you want to sit me and my friends? James is saving us seats."

Lucas smiled and nodded. They walked around looking for James.

"So why do the 09ers want you to join them again?" Lucas asked.

Natalie replied, "They don't want me to join; they want Logan's money to join. They're so stupid, it's not like I have claim on any of his money."

"Why not?"

"I'm not blood related to him at all. But I really don't care about the money. I owe Logan my life so I could never take his money."

Lucas frowned, "What do mean by 'owe him your life'?"

Natalie smiled and said, "I'll tell you in class. We have the same free one after this"

Lucas nodded. So that answered one question.

But why was he so happy that Natalie wasn't related to Logan? Natalie spotted James waving at them from a table and when she turned to smile at Lucas, he felt a warm and happy feeling wash over him.

Oh, that's why.

They walked up to him and sat down. Lucas looked around to see four other people sitting at the table.

There was an African American girl who looked a bit like James, a dark haired guy who was tanned and looked like he spent time in the sun who was holding hands with a girl with brown hair and grey eyes and another boy who looked slightly older then them with short hair and brown eyes.

"Guys, this is Lucas. He's my new neighbour," Natalie said.

She turned to him and said, "Lucas, this is Chloe, James's twin," Lucas nodded to the African American girl, "David," the tanned guy raised his hand in a greeting, "Carter," the dark haired girl smiled, "and Carter's brother Tom." The last guy nodded his head.

"So Lucas, where did you move from?" Carter asked.

"Florida. Mom got a job here so we moved," Lucas said.

"What job did she get?" Tom asked.

"She works with the police. Like a profiler and stuff like that?"

The others nodded but Tom frowned.

Lucas glanced at him and thought, "Just great. Someone as suspicious and observant as me. Just what I need."

They talked for a few more minutes but soon Tom's questions felt more like an interrogation.

"I'll get everyone drinks from the cafeteria. Tom, come and help me," Natalie said. It was more like an order then a request.

Tom got up and followed her. James cleared his throat and said, "So Lucas, do you like baseball?"

A conversation started and the tension was broken.

Natalie walked into the cafeteria with Tom and said, "Ok so I know that you're trying to keep this crappy bad boy image but if you could just be nice for five seconds then that would be an improvement!"

Tom replied, "There's something off about him Natalie. He's hiding something."

"You always think people are hiding something."

"That's because they usually are!"

Natalie sighed and said, "You're right, people do usually have something to hide. But sometimes they hide it for a good reason. Just give Lucas a chance."

Soon lunch was finished and everyone was on their way to class.

Lucas walked through the hall with his new friends and Natalie said, "There's extra classes here and every year has the option to take one of them. But only a handful of people take the same class that we do. We all take the same one."

Lucas nodded and asked, "So what so the students who don't take the class do at this time?"

Chloe shrugged, "A few years ago, some business classes started and everyone signed up for them. Until we found out that the people teaching them were ex-09ers and parents of current 09ers. You can imagine the favouritism that went on. Thankfully this class was set up as well."

"Ok I saw those business classes but I didn't see any extra class on any school forms," Lucas said.

The hallway was nearly empty now and the group of friends had stopped outside a classroom.

"That's because you have to be invited. And you just happen to have made friends with the people who can invite you," David said as he and Carter walked into the classroom with Tom, James and Chloe.

Natalie turned to him and said, "Come on Lucas. You'll like it, trust me."

Lucas swallowed. This was all so overwhelming. He had made friends and he hadn't even done a background check on them yet.

"I don't trust very easily," he said quietly.

Natalie smiled and said, "You're not the only one. Come on."

She and Lucas walked into the classroom. It looked like a normal classroom with chairs and desks and a teacher's desk at the top. There were cupboards and posters around the room.

But in a few seconds all the desk and chairs had been put in a circle and all the students, Lucas's friends and some students Lucas didn't know, where sitting on chairs, desks and basically acting like they weren't in class.

Natalie sat down in a chair and propped her feet up on the desk in front of her. Lucas took a seat beside her and placed his bag on the floor.

He looked around the room again. With a frown of confusion on his face, Lucas noticed that everyone seemed different.

Natalie was talking to Chloe and he heard her laugh out loud for the first time. Chloe was chatting happily as they talked about basketball. James was actually playing with a basketball that another boy had brought in the classroom. David had pulled Carter onto his lap and she was playing with the collar of his shirt. Tom was sitting on a desk swapping talking to another guy about CDs.

Lucas smiled. This was defiantly his type of class.

Natalie looked over at him and said, "I think you're going to like this class. You'll meet Logan."

Lucas's smile dropped and he said quietly, "What?"

Natalie frowned and replied, "Logan teaches this class; well he supervises it. Are you ok?"

Lucas nodded but sat stiff in his chair. Logan teaches this class. His father teaches this class. He was going to walk through those doors any minute.

"Logan!" Natalie called to the door.

Lucas didn't trust himself to look. He kept his eyes on the desk in front of him.

"Good afternoon everyone! How are we doing today?"

Choruses of "Good!" and "Great!" echoed around the room.

Lucas barely heard them. All he heard was his father's voice for the first time. He spoke slightly sarcastically, something Lucas did all the time, not to mention Veronica.

He heard a bag land on the desk like someone had just thrown it on top of the desk. He heard footsteps walk around the room. Logan seemed to be receiving high fives from people around the room as he walked.

Finally he stopped, opened a cupboard and was flicking through some papers. Right behind Lucas's chair.

At least that was what it sounded like to Lucas. His eyes were still glued to the desk.

"Hey Logan," Tom called, "The new boy pissed off a 09er today."

Logan turned around and Lucas swore under his breath. "Really? Where is this new guy; I want to shake his hand."

Lucas could feel eyes turn to him. He took a deep breath and stood up.

He turned around and for the first time in fifteen years a father looked on the face of his son.

"Hello sir," Lucas said; his voice hoarse. Those were the first words he said to his father and he was very aware of that fact.

Logan smiled and he held out his hand. "You pissed off a 09er. Very well done and I hope the behaviour continues."

Lucas smiled as well. You couldn't miss the slight sarcasm in his voice. He grabbed Logan's hand and shook it.

When they let go Logan said, "But don't call me sir."

Lucas nodded and then frowned; getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around to see half the class looking at the two strangely and the other half being told something by some other students.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You two look at lot alike," Natalie said, people around the room nodding.

"It's true, I mean, I didn't see it until now when you're standing in front of each other, but you do look alike," Chloe said.

Lucas swallowed and Logan laughed, "Ok guys, nice to know you've found my clone."

"I wouldn't go that far but there are some similarities," James replied.

Logan replied, "Alright, come on let's get this class started."

Lucas sat down in his seat, his legs suddenly weak. Logan strode to the top of the room. He leaned against the desk and folded his arms.

"So why did the new kid have to piss off a 09er?"

Lucas didn't even trust himself to talk.

"It was because of me," Natalie said, "Hillman was making comments again and Lucas sorted him out."

Logan smiled and said, "Nice work Lucas. It's good to know someone is looking after my troublesome charge."

Natalie made a face at him but he just smirked. "Anyone else have any run- ins with 09ers today?"

A few people started talking and Lucas listened as they told everyone about their day.

"Is this all you guys do? Just talk?" Lucas asked James.

James nodded and went back to bouncing a basketball on the desk.

"Lucas."

Lucas looked up and saw Logan looking at him. "You want to tell us something about yourself?"

Lucas shook his head. "There's nothing really to tell-."

"That's funny, I heard you're saying that a lot in your classes," Tom said.

"Tom!" Carter said frowning.

Logan looked at Tom and said, "Cut the crap Tom. I know you hate it when people hide things but sometimes they have good reasons for it."

He looked at Lucas and said, "It's ok to talk here Lucas. The whole idea of this class is that we can trust each other and talk to each other. We all know some of each other's secrets and we've promised not tell anyone else. The idea is that we all have someone to talk to."

Lucas bit his lip and Natalie decided that maybe he wasn't ready to talk.

"My mom called again a few days ago," she said. "She was drunk again which is weird because she usually calls John and Lucy when she drunk."

"Ya, how are they doing in college?" Chloe asked.

"Good, they really like their classes," Natalie said.

Ok now Lucas getting a headache. Who were John and Lucy? Why was Natalie living with Logan when she wasn't related to him? Why was Tom so suspicious of him? How did James, Carter, Chloe and David fit into this?

"Come on Lucas. There's got to be some deep dark secret that you can tell," Chloe said.

"What if it's none of your business?!" Lucas snapped.

Everyone went silent and looked sideways at each other.

Natalie looked at Lucas and replied, "It's alright Lucas; you don't have to tell us anything. I said the exact same thing that you did when I first came into class."

"This isn't a class fro everyone to spill all their secrets Lucas," Logan said, "This is just a class where you can talk if you want to."

Lucas nodded and then Chloe said, "So James mentioned that you said you liked basketball?"

He smiled at her, knowing she was just changing the subject. Like he was giving her and unspoken apology, he replied, "I do like it but I like baseball more."

"Ah! A man after my own heart!" Logan said before a debate started about which team was better.

**-Later-**

Lucas walked down the street with Natalie both of them walking home.

They walked in silence for a while and then Lucas said, "Do you really all know each others' secrets? In Logan's class I mean."

Natalie shrugged, "Not every secret. But it's really if we're worried about anything then we can talk about, rant about it. Logan said that Veronica was really the only person who he could really talk to at our age so he wanted his students to have more then that."

Lucas bit his lip and he said, "Who's this Veronica I keep hearing so much about?"

"Veronica Mars is Logan's wife," Natalie explained, "She and Logan met in high school. Do you know about the Lily Kane murder?"

Lucas nodded, "It was the anniversary a little while ago wasn't it?"

Natalie nodded, "Well Logan dated her and Veronica dated Lily's brother Duncan. Until Lily Kane was murdered. Logan and Duncan abandoned Veronica and she became tough, sarcastic and a private detective. She solved Lily Kane's murder and it turned out that Aaron Echolls, Logan's father had killed her because she might have exposed their secret affair."

Natalie waited for all this to sink in but Lucas had heard it all before. He could only imagine what his parents had gone through.

"Anyway Veronica and Logan became closer and soon they started dating. They had their ups and downs to say the least but in their last year in college they got married."

Natalie sighed and kicked a stone on the path. "And then she left. With just a note saying she had to protect something precious. Logan was in bits. She had been quiet for weeks before she left so Logan thinks she was working on case or something. He is still waiting for her, still searching for her."

Lucas smiled slightly. His father was still in love with his mother and Veronica was still completely in love with Logan. All she needed was some time.

They stopped outside his house and Natalie said, "I'll see you later Lucas."

Lucas smiled at her. Natalie waved and then she turned and walked towards her house.

Lucas turned to his house but he frowned when he heard shouting coming from the house.

When he heard his mother scream, "No!" Lucas sprinted to the house.

**-Earlier that day-**

"Hello. Mars Investigations."

Veronica opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"…Hello? Anybody there?"

"Dad?..." Veronica said quietly.

There was no sound from the other end of the line until Keith said, "Who the hell is this?! This isn't funny!"

Veronica laughed through the tears that had leaked from her eyes and replied, "Is that how you say hi now Dad?"

"I'm serious! This…this isn't funny at all and you are a sick person!"

"It's me Dad. It's Veronica."

She could hear Keith's heavy breathing on the other end. The next few moments were filled with silence.

"Veronica?"

"That's what I said," Veronica said.

"W-Where are you? Where have you been?!" "I'll explain it all in a few minutes. I need you to come to this address."

**-Later-**

Keith Mars sat in his car, gripping the steering wheel.

He glanced up at the house that Veronica had said was where she was living. This could all be a sick joke. It could all be just a trick. Veronica had not contacted anyone from her past in fifteen years and now she just called him out of the blue.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked up to the house, trying to calm his breathing. He got to the door and after hesitating for a second, he knocked.

A minute later the door was opened and a smile of disbelief came on Keith's face.

There stood Veronica Mars. She was older then the last he saw her. She was a grown woman now and the years had been kind to her.

A smile was on her face when she saw her father and she said, "Hi Dad."

Keith was about to burst into tears so he hugged his daughter tightly. She hugged him back. They stood there for a moment, tears coming from both their eyes.

Then Veronica said, "So I am grounded or something?"

Keith laughed and he let go of her to say, "Since when could I ever ground you?"

He let out a shaky breath and said, "Where have you been all these years?"

Veronica frowned, "I thought you would be mad at me."

Keith smiled, "I was for a while but now I am just so happy you back kiddo."

Veronica laughed and said, "I left because I was working a case."

The laughter left her and she said, "They started to threaten me and…and I had to leave."

Keith ran a hand over his face and he asked, "But why? Why did you run?"

Veronica replied, "Look there's a lot to explain. Go into the sitting room and I'll get us some tea or something."

Keith nodded and walked into the sitting room. He looked around the room that still had boxes sitting on the floor. He had seen more boxes in the hallway as well.

"There are a lot of boxes for just one person," Keith thought.

Then something caught his eye. There was a man's shirt sitting on top of a box. He walked over and picked it up.

The box it was sitting on had 'LUCAS' written on the side. He opened the box and saw more men's clothes in it.

"Dad?" Veronica said as she walked into the room.

Keith turned and looked at her. "Please Veronica," he said, "Please tell me that you didn't leave for another man. Please tell me you weren't cheating on Logan."

Veronica shook her head, nearly laughing. "Of course not!"

"Then who is Lucas? Why are his clothes here?!" Keith shouted. "Did you cheat on Logan?!"

"No!" Veronica shouted back.

"Then why did you-."

He was cut off by the door banging open and a teenage boy running into the sitting room.

There was silence with the boy looking between them.

"Lucas," Veronica said.

Keith frowned and looked at this boy.

"What's going on Mom?"

Keith dropped the shirt he was holding.

Veronica sighed and said, "I told you there's a lot to explain."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Keith looked at this boy sitting in the armchair across from him.

He took in his blonde hair and brown eyes, his tall height and lazy posture as he sat in his chair. Oh he was defiantly Logan's son. I mean who else's could he be?

Lucas looked at his grandfather who was sitting on the couch. He had a few more wrinkles then the man from the pictures that his mother showed him but this was defiantly Keith Mars.

Veronica sat on the arm of the couch and she said, "Did you get all that Dad?"

Keith thought for a minute and then said, "Let me get this straight. Fifteen years ago you were working on a case about three businessmen who were working a huge fraud scam that put you in harms way. You were continually threatened but you didn't back down. Until you found out you were pregnant with Lucas. Then you knew that you had to leave to protect him and you couldn't tell anyone in case the businessmen used these people against you."

Veronica nodded.

Keith sighed and looked over at Lucas. He stared at Lucas for a while and Lucas stared back.

Then Lucas raised his eyebrow and said, "Are we having a staring contest or something Grandpa?"

Keith chuckled and he said, "Have you ever been arrested Lucas?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and replied, "More times then I can count. Thank to Mom's cases through, I managed to call in a few favours and nothing became official."

Keith looked at Veronica and said, "Oh yes, he's defiantly your son."

Veronica and Lucas laughed. Tension had broken and Veronica said, "I think it's time we had a good talk Dad. I'll get some drinks for us. Lucas, go empty the dishwasher."

Lucas frowned and said, "But Ma-."

"Go Lucas!" Veronica said as she shooed him into the kitchen.

Keith laughed at this. Keith sat in the sitting room for a few moments before Lucas came back into the room.

He opened a box and said, "Mom wants me to finish unpacking the pictures."

"I'll help," Keith said, standing up. They took the pictures, took them from the foam covering and then placed them on the mantelpiece.

Keith got distracted by looking at the pictures. Many were of Veronica and Lucas, some of just Veronica or just Lucas. Some had pictures of different men and woman in the picture with them.

"Who are these people?" Keith asked.

Lucas looked at the pictures and said, "Mostly FBI agents. I was practically brought up around most of them."

Keith nodded and he said, "They're like your family?"

Lucas nodded.

"But I still knew about Logan," he said, "so while many were father-like-figures; they weren't replacements for Logan."

Keith nodded, "Logan will be happy about that."

Lucas looked at Keith and said, "You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone yet. Mom wants to tell them herself and in her own time."

Keith sighed. "I see Logan and your Mom's old friends everyday. I make a point of it. I don't know if I can lie to them."

"Don't lie," Lucas said, "Just don't say anything."

Keith frowned at him and then he heard Veronica say, "How do people get caught?"

Keith and Lucas looked over to where she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"They start talking," Lucas answered.

Keith looked between them and Lucas shrugged, saying "Family motto."

They all sat down in the sitting room to catch up after fifteen years.

**-Neptune High-**

Natalie walked down the hallway, her shoes making slight noises on the floor. Logan sometimes worked late on school nights and she was used to coming back into school to see him.

She walked towards the classroom that Logan was working in. She stopped when she heard Logan's raised voice and then hurried to the classroom. She looked in the door and saw Logan standing shouting down the phone.

"No Duncan! I wouldn't let you use Natalie and John again! Not just so you can win some election! Don't call me again about this and don't even think of calling Natalie or John!"

Logan hung up the phone and threw it onto the table. He ran a hand through his hair when Natalie said, "You broke your other phone by throwing it too."

Logan smiled at her and said, "Well if callers wouldn't piss me off then I wouldn't break my phone."

He leaned against one of the desks while Natalie sat on another. "What did he want this time?"

"Same thing he always what's. A little publicity for one of his campaigns," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's cool." She smiled. "So what do you think of Lucas?"

Logan nodded, "I fully approve of him. But you two might want to think of a summer wedding."

Natalie smacked Logan across the arm and said, "We are not getting married! Don't be stupid."

Logan smiled and said, "Ok, ok fine. But I do approve of him. He is cute."

Natalie scoffed, "You're only saying that because we said he looked like you."

Logan nodded happily. Then he said, "But there's something about him…something I can't figure out."

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

Logan shrugged, "It's probably nothing but…when he was in class… I swear he reminded me of Veronica."

Natalie looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "Logan, I know that you miss Veronica but-."

"I know, I know. I'm just being nostalgic. Never mind," he said as he stood ups straight.

Natalie nodded and said, "Well are you nearly ready to go?" Logan nodded and he walked towards his desk.

**-The next day-**

Lucas walked down the street towards his house. He had just finished another day at school and he managed not to piss many people off. As he neared his house his phone rang and when he answered it, James's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Lucas! Natalie, me and the others are at the park with our families. Do you want to come over?"

Lucas replied, "Sure, is it the park near my house?"

"Yup, see you there."

Lucas hung up the phone and walked to his house.

Lucas smiled. Veronica was sitting on the porch swing reading case file. His mother rarely took the time to relax so even though she was reading a case file, the fact she sitting outside and looking relaxed was a comforting sight.

"Hey Ma," Lucas said as he walked onto the porch.

"Hey kiddo," Veronica replied, "How was school?"

"Good. I was only threatened with detention three times." He grinned when his mother frowned at him.

"Just kidding," Lucas said, "But my friend James did call me just now to see if I could go to the park. So can I?"

Veronica thought for a moment and then said, "I think that'll be alright. Just be careful."

"I promise," Lucas said quickly as he left his school bag inside the door. He kissed his mother on the cheek and walked off the porch and down the street to the park.

Lucas smiled. He was smiling a lot lately. Maybe this whole staying in one place thing was better then he thought.

He reached the park and looked around. There were children, teenagers and families all around the park but it wasn't too crowded.

He spotted James, Natalie and the others around some picnic tables. There were other people near them and Lucas assumed that they were his friends' family. Especially when he saw Logan.

He walked towards the group and James waved when he saw him. Lucas greeted them and Natalie walked up to take his arm.

"Come and have some food," she said as they walked to a table. There were three tables with tablecloths on them as well as food and drink. Lucas sat down beside Natalie and James. He watched as they all filled their plates.

"Aren't you hungry Lucas?" Natalie asked.

"Um well, it's just I'm not sure I should take food from your parents since I haven't even met them."

"Well we can fix that," a voice said.

Lucas looked across the table and nearly did a double take when he saw Wallace Fennel sitting in front of him. He had seen Wallace and his mother's other friends in pictures.

"I'm James and Chloe's dad, Wallace."

Lucas nodded. He was grimacing on the inside when he realized that his new friends were so close to his mother's past. Lucas smiled. He shook Wallace's hand and then folded his arms.

Lucas swore in his mind as he looked around really checking all the people that were around him. He was always supposed to do that. Maybe he was relaxing too much.

He frowned when he saw Dick Casablancas standing beside Logan. The two men were talking when a woman walked over to them and Dick wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Lucas recognised 'Mac' Mackenzie as well. David walked up to them and asked Mac something. She answered him, brushing some hair off his forehead. Dick smiled at the boy and Lucas realized that they must be David's parents.

Panicking now, he scanned his eyes over everyone else in the group. Sure enough there was Weevil Navarro, sitting with Tom and Carter. He must be their father.

Lucas ran a hand over his face and then plastered on a fake smile when Natalie asked him was he ok. Ok he was really panicking now. And that nagging voice inside his head, that sounded suspiciously like Veronica wasn't helping.

_Well done Lucas. No really__, give yourself a pat on the back. You managed to make friends with the children of the group of people you were supposed to stay away from. That's like being told to look both ways before crossing the street and then standing in the middle of the road. Veronica is going to ground you so long that you forget what the outside looks like. Fantastic job. _

Lucas groaned and James looked at him. "You alright?"

Lucas nodded and said, "Yup, just remembered some homework I have to do."

James nodded and Lucas smiled when he turned away from him.

Weevil sipped his beer and nodded his head towards Lucas. "That's the kid you were telling me about?"

Tom nodded and was about to speak when Carter interrupted, "Will you two stop it?!" We've just met Lucas and you're already giving him the third degree!"

Weevil smiled at his daughter and said, "Sorry, but I always said that people aren't what they appear to be."

Carter rolled her eyes and turned away.

Weevil turned to his son and said, "Keep an eye on him. If you think something's off about him then keep your guard up. But…" Weevil sighed and said, "Give the kid a chance. Damn it your sister's good nature is catching!"

Tom laughed and Carter looked at the two of them wearily.

**-Later-**

Lucas walked down the street, his shoulders tense. "Walking is relaxing my ass" Lucas thought. Not if you were walking with your long lost father and his foster daughter.

"Why didn't your mom join us?" Logan asked.

Lucas shrugged, "She was working. She's busy a lot with her work so she really tries to spent time with me when she can."

Logan nodded. They reached the turn off to Logan and Natalie's house.

"I'll see you in school Lucas," Natalie said and she walked towards the house. She turned when she saw Logan was still standing there.

"I'll catch up," Logan said and Natalie turned and walked up the drive.

Logan cleared his throat and he said, "So you're the man of the house huh?"

Lucas nodded, his hands stuck in his pockets.

"Have you been the man of the house for a long time?" Logan asked carefully.

Lucas nodded again and he said, "Its ok. I mean, it's been me and my mom for a long time so I'm just used to it."

Logan nodded now and he replied, "Well I just want you to know that if you have any problems or question, then you can come to me. That's kind of what I'm here for."

Lucas smiled and replied, "Thanks Logan. That means a lot."

Logan smiled and clapped a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "It's no problem Lucas. I'll see you later."

Logan turned and walked down the drive, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Lucas waved back and then walked down the street to his house.

As he passed one house he saw Tommy playing outside. The boy was kicking a football and it rolled away from him and into the street. Lucas jogged to it and picked it up. He turned to Tommy and tossed it to the boy. He gave Tommy a wave which the boy returned.

Then Lucas turned and walked to his house. He opened the door and closed it behind him as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Ma?"

Veronica was standing at the kitchen island cutting some vegetables and she looked up.

"We have a problem."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Wallace, does it? I think he's the next person I'm going to talk to," Veronica said.

Lucas laughed nervously and he replied, "Well he's already seen me so that one thing you don't have to worry about."

Veronica narrowed her eyes and she said, "He what?!"

**I haven't decided to mention Wallace and Weevil's wives yet. I mean I suppose Jackie could be married to Wallace but I'm not sure about Weevil. Plus if they have any other kids. But they'll be mentioned later hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Neptune.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Natalie looked around her room, throwing clothes left, right and centre. She ran a hand threw her hair and sighed.

"How can a pair of shoes just go missing in one room?!" she said to herself.

She spotted Lucas's jumper on her chair and when she grabbed it she finally spotted her sneakers on the chair. She walked out of her room and down the stairs while throwing Lucas's jumper over her shoulder and putting on her shoes.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the sitting room. There she saw Lucas and Logan playing a video game on the TV.

She threw the jumper at Lucas's head and said, "You been here for a month and your junk is already taking up space in my room!"

Lucas just grunted and played the game with the jumper half way on his head. Logan just sat there playing as well, eyes fixed to the TV.

Natalie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She pulled food out of the fridge to make a sandwich when the phone in the kitchen rang.

"I got it!" she called, knowing the other two were too busy with their game to even hear the phone.

"Hello," she said when she picked up the phone. Her face lit up and she said, "John! How are you? How's Lucy?"

The two talked for a moment and then Natalie said, "That's great! Are you and Lucy coming for dinner tonight? Alright, I see you around eight? Ok then bye!"

She hung up the phone and walked into the sitting room. She walked over to the TV and turned it off.

Lucas and Logan looked at her in shock but before they could say anything Natalie stated, "John and Lucy are coming to dinner tonight. I expect both of you there at eight. Your mom can come to Lucas."

"She can't, she has to work," Lucas said quickly.

Logan glanced at him and then asked, "Do you have a habit of inviting people to my house with out asking me?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and said, "This is my house too remember? Plus you do mind when Lucas comes over."

Logan threw on arm around Lucas's shoulders and said, "Yes, but its Lucas. He's like my right hand guy."

"I thought Dick was your right hand guy?"

Logan frowned and said, "Mac said we're not allowed in the same room together without supervision after we nearly blew up the Christmas tree."

Lucas looked at him strangely after that comment and said, "Um, well I'm going to get some food. I'll be in the kitchen."

Lucas stood up and put down the game controller. He walked into the kitchen and leaned his hands on the counter. A smile came over his face.

In the month he had been in Neptune, he had spent a lot of time at Logan and Natalie's house. Logan and he were good friends, a father-son relationship growing every day.

Natalie and his other friends, despite being the children of his mother's old friends, were great people and had soon become the closest friends he ever had. Even Tom, who had slowly stopped asking questions and had relaxed around him. Oh he defiantly liked Neptune.

**-In the sitting room-**

Logan threw the game controller onto the coffee table in front of him.

He looked at Natalie and asked, "Have you actually ever met Lucas's mom?"

Natalie shook her head and replied, "No but Lucas says that she works a lot. He said she was a profiler or a consultant or something so I'm guessing that she must work for other police forces as well. That must keep her busy."

Logan nodded but said nothing.

Natalie frowned and said, "Seriously Logan! Leave it alone. So his mom works a lot, so what? Lucas is in school everyday, in clean clothes and a packed lunch. His mom is there."

Logan nodded, "But have you ever been inside his house?"

Natalie sighed and said, "Not really but one day before school I went to his house and knocked on the door. He opened it and before he came out and shut the door behind him I saw two plates on the kitchen island. Lucas said that his mom had just had breakfast and the place smelt like delicious pancakes."

Logan nodded, "Your right. I-I just worry about him."

Natalie snorted, "Of course you do. You've only known him a month and you already treat him like the son you never had."

"Don't be jealous!" Logan said with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous? All you two do is cause trouble," Natalie replied.

Logan smiled and said, "I know. It's great."

**-Wallace-**

Wallace clapped his hands together as his son slid into home base. Sitting as comfortable as he could on the metal bleachers, he smiled at James who had looked at him.

"If you play like that at the game then you're sure to win!" he called to him.

He always tried to make it to his son's baseball practises and games. One thing he learned over the years was that family was very important and he taught that to his children. James and Chloe were a handful being twins but with his wife Jackie by his side they had managed to keep things under control. Well as under control as possible.

Suddenly Wallace felt something hit his back. He frowned and turned around but only saw a few people sitting behind him. He turned around and looked back at the field.

Then he felt something hit his shoulder. He turned around again but once again he saw nothing.

The third time, the mystery projectile missed and went over his shoulder, landing on the ground in front of him. Wallace looked at it in confusion.

Why was someone throwing marshmallows at him?!

His question was answered when he heard words spoken from a person behind him.

"Where are those basketball reflexes Fennel?"

Wallace's eyes went wide and he turned quickly. This time he looked closer and saw a small woman sitting behind him and to his far right.

She raised her head and from under the cap of her baseball hat, Wallace saw the cheeky eyes of Veronica Mars.

He stared at her and she got up. As she walked off the bleachers she looked at him, signalling him to follow. He did follow her, walking quickly. He followed her until she stopped by a picnic bench.

Then she turned around and said, "Did you miss me?"

Wallace just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said as she hugged him back.

"Where have you been Veronica?!" he asked as he pulled away.

Veronica shrugged, "Here, there, everywhere. You know me I can never make up my mind."

Wallace shook his head. So many questions filled his head and he didn't know which one to ask first.

"I know I've been gone for a while Wallace," Veronica said, "But I'm here to stay now."

Wallace looked at her and replied, "Really?"

Veronica nodded and said, "I thought it was time to come home to Neptune."

Wallace nodded and then repeated, "Where have you been?"

Before Veronica could respond he asked, "Why did you leave?"

Veronica sighed and said, "There were people after me Wallace. People who would have not only hurt me but also would have hurt you, my dad, Logan, everyone. I didn't want anyone I cared about to get hurt. Plus you and Jackie had those two little kids when I left and I didn't want to put them in danger."

Wallace nodded and then turned to look at James on the field. He looked back at Veronica and said, "Your godson has grown since you last saw him."

Veronica smiled and replied, "I expected that after fifteen years."

Wallace chuckled and said, "Same old Veronica Mars."

Veronica smiled and pulled out a camera from her bag.

"What are taking pictures for?"

"You could say I'm a bit of a freelance photographer," she replied. _"That and a FBI_ _consultant_," Veronica thought.

Veronica held up the camera to her face and then held it away from her. She sighed and turned the baseball hat around so it was backwards.

"It gets in the way," Veronica said when she saw Wallace looking at her strangely.

Wallace then smiled and sat on the picnic bench as Veronica took some landscape pictures. They didn't talk; they really didn't need too. Just sitting there, hanging out together, felt like old times again. And Wallace had missed that.

**-Later-**

He still had a smile on his face when he pulled up into his driveway. James jumped out of the car and into the house and Wallace followed him after locking the car.

When he walked into his sitting room he was surprised to see Lucas sitting on the couch with Chloe.

Lucas was spinning his baseball cap around on his finger as he listened to Chloe. She seemed to be trying to convince him about something. James walked up and dumped his bag on the coffee table.

Lucas looked up and said, "Hey James, Mr Fennel."

Wallace laughed slightly and replied, "Lucas, seriously, call me Wallace."

Lucas nodded and went back to talking to Chloe. James had joined in their conversation and Lucas looked between the two of them like they were crazy.

Wallace walked into the kitchen after yelling at James to get his bag off the table. He smiled when he saw Jackie cooking lunch and walked up to kiss her on the cheek.

Jackie looked at him and said, "I told you to get a plumber in here. Now I can't even turn on the tap because water goes flying everywhere!"

Wallace smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll get it fixed."

She smiled at him and said, "How was James's practice?"

Wallace nodded and replied, "Pretty good. But someone managed to distract me."

Jackie looked at him and said, "Who?"

Wallace leaned against the kitchen counter, folded his arms and said, "Veronica Mars is back."

Jackie looked at him with wide eyes and said, "Since when?!"

Wallace shrugged, "I don't know but she's back. I met her and talked to her for the first time in fifteen years, Jackie! It's amazing."

Jackie smiled and said, "That's great."

Then her face fell and she asked, "Does Logan know?"

Wallace frowned and said, "I don't know. He hasn't called me yelling swear words yet so I'm guessing not."

Jackie sighed and said, "He's going to be furious when he finds out she's back and she didn't tell him. Do you think he'll forgive her after all these years?"

Wallace shrugged, "I don't know. Logan, after Veronica, is probably one of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

"Argh! Lucas has to be one of the most stubborn people I have ever met!" Chloe said as she stomped into the kitchen.

Wallace and Jackie looked at each other and then at Chloe. Chloe opened the fridge and pulled out a drink, then sitting at the kitchen island.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

Chloe sighed and said, "I just spent ages trying to convince Lucas to ask Natalie out but he wouldn't. Even James tried to help but no luck."

Wallace chucked and said, "He might not like her?"

Chloe snorted and said, "Are you kidding? The boy looks at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and she could stare at him for hours. They just need a little push."

"Well sometimes sweetie, a push can just seem like someone interfering."

Chloe shrugged, "If it gets them together... Plus you should see the arguments they have. It's like you don't know if they'll punch each other or start making out."

"Don't tell Uncle Logan that!" Wallace said, "And what do they argue about?"

"Lucas thinks all the 09er stuff is crap and he really doesn't react well to any 09ers trying to get Natalie to join them. Plus he's protective over her and you know Natalie hates being told what to do. It's sort of cute really."

Wallace nodded and replied, "Well I think you should just let them sort it out."

Chloe nodded, not happy with that idea.

Then James and Lucas walked into the kitchen, Lucas's hat sitting firmly on his head.

Jackie smiled at the boys and said, "Would you like to stay for lunch Lucas?"

Lucas nodded happily and Wallace said, "Hey James wash your hands before you eat. They're all dirty from practise."

James rolled his eyes but nodded. Wallace walked to the fridge and pulled out a drink of his own. But when he turned around he saw James walking towards the kitchen sink. "NO-," was all he managed to get out before James turned on the broken tap and water went flying into the air and sprayed off the ceiling.

Lucas jumped back, missing that spray but it caught Chloe. Wallace and Jackie ran over to turn off the tap, a job that James was having trouble with. All members of the Wallace family were dripping wet by the time the water was off but Lucas managed to stay dry.

Chloe hurried over to the kitchen cabinet, which had escaped the water. She pulled open a drawer and pulled a camera out with her thumb and forefinger.

Since she was soaking, she handed the camera to Lucas and said, "Take a picture! This is hilarious!"

Wallace watched as Lucas raised the camera to his face. He smiled for the picture but frowned when he saw Lucas put the camera away from him. Lucas turned his baseball hat around so it was backwards and then he took the picture. Wallace managed to put a smile on his face as it was taken but it dropped when Lucas put the camera down.

"Why do you do that?" he asked pointing to the hat.

Lucas frowned in confusion but then said, "It gets in the way."

Wallace nodded and went to get towels for everyone.

Plenty of people do that, he thought to himself. It was common wasn't it?

When he came back into the kitchen he saw Lucas helping to clean up.

He smiled and handed out towels. He shook his head at his thoughts and started to clean up.

**-Veronica-**

Veronica heaved a sigh as she dumped the trash bag into her bin by the front gate. Lucas was supposed to do it that morning but he forgot.

She looked up ready to go back inside when she froze. A car had pulled up in front of the turn off to Logan's house. Veronica had never been more thankful towards bushes before when she saw that the large, tall plants and trees mostly hid her house from Logan's.

The car had pulled up on the path and two people got out. Veronica watched a young man, maybe in his early twenties get out of the driver's seat and a young woman of about the same age get out the other side.

Veronica was about to turn around when Logan appeared.

Veronica's breath hitched as she saw the man she loved for the first time in fifteen years. He was older obviously but it only added it his handsome features. Both of them were in their thirties now but that didn't change anything. She watched as he greeted his two visitors like old friends.

She found herself unable to move. She didn't want to. She wanted to keep looking at him, making up for the years she wasn't aloud to. No matter how much her mind yelled at her to move in case he turned and saw her, she stayed fixed on the spot.

She had been so careful before when she came out of the house in case he saw her but now she was just standing on the path.

She wanted to go to him and kiss him like she used to. She wanted him to smile at her and say, "About time you came back, Veronica." But she stayed where she was.

She smiled herself when she saw Logan smile. Lucas really did smile just like him. How did no one see it? How could no one see the similarities between them and figure out what was going on?

But of course, people didn't look for that sort of thing. People didn't look at Lucas and think, "Hey this boy is Logan's son." No, people just didn't see it because they didn't expect to see it.

But Veronica saw it. Everyday that Lucas grew up, Veronica would look at him and see Logan.

But now he was standing in front of her. He turned and walked with his two visitors to his house.

It was only when he disappeared from sight that Veronica turned and walked back into her house. When she shut the door, she simply slid down it and sat on the floor. Tears came to her eyes and she pressed her hands to her face.

She sat like that until she felt the door move. She looked up to see Lucas looking down at her and trying to open the door. She moved across the floor to the wall and Lucas came in the door.

He shut it and sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "What happened, Ma?"

Veronica whipped her face with her hand and said, "I saw Lucas. I saw him and I just stood there."

Lucas hugged her and replied, "Its ok Mom. It's ok."

After a few moments Veronica pulled back and whipped her face. She sniffed and said, "You have to go and get ready for dinner. Natalie invited you right?"

As Veronica stood up Lucas nodded and said, "Yes, but I think I should stay here with you."

Veronica smiled at him as he stood up and she said, "I'll be fine. I've cried but I'm fine. Go and have fun. Plus I've got work to finish up."

Lucas nodded and went upstairs to change. When he came down after a shower and a change of clothes, Veronica was sitting on the couch with files around her.

"I'll see you later Ma," he said, kissing her cheek.

Veronica smiled and replied, "Have fun and behave yourself. Logan and Natalie had visitors."

Lucas nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

**-A few minutes later-**

Natalie opened the door for him with a smile and he walked into the house.

She took his arm and said, "Come on, dinner's about to start."

Lucas and she walked into the kitchen where Logan was standing with two people.

Natalie smiled and said, "Lucas, this is John," pointing to the man, "and this is Lucy," pointing to the woman.

Lucy smiled at him and John held out his hand. Lucas shook it and let go.

John smiled and said, "Hey Lucas, nice to meet you. I'm Natalie's big brother."

Lucas nodded slightly.

"_This will be interesting_," Lucas thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

"That's not as bad as the time you and Logan decided to see if you could get pancakes to stick to the ceiling with syrup!" Natalie said pointing at John.

Lucas laughed as John said, "The syrup was sticker then glue and we thought it would work."

"We have to use a spatula to get them off," Logan added, "Well the ones that didn't fall off anyway."

Lucy patted John's arm in comfort while Lucas asked, "And how old were you guys when you did this?"

"Thirteen," John replied. "Twenty-five," Logan stated.

Lucas just shook his head and laughed. Natalie stood up and picked up their glasses that were sitting on the coffee table in the sitting room.

"I'll get everyone more drinks," she said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," Lucas replied getting off his chair and walking after her.

As Natalie filled the glasses with drinks she said, "Are you enjoying yourself Lucas?"

Lucas nodded and said, "Yup, all the stories that your brother and Logan have are hilarious. But I can't get over your brother's accent. It's like Australian-American or something."

Natalie smiled and replied, "It is a bit Australian. He spent a few years there a while ago. And yes, Logan and John were a little crazy when then hung out together. Logan was trying to keep John out of trouble when he was younger. That didn't work out to well."

Lucas frowned at her and asked, "What happened?"

Natalie looked at him and her mouth opened slightly. Just as it looked like she was about to tell him, Natalie closed her mouth and put the lid back on the bottle.

"It's not big deal," she said, "Let's go back into the sitting room."

Lucas sighed as they walked into the other room. Over the past few weeks Natalie had been getting closer and closer to telling him about her past.

He sat down in the sitting room and smiled as Logan started another story. Lucas glanced over at John sitting on the couch, Lucy's legs draped over his lap and his hand resting on her knee. Logan was sitting on the armchair with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

Lucas looked at Natalie who was sitting on the other couch beside him. He was getting close to her. Finding out about her past, meeting her brother and being at house her half the time. What will she say when she finds out that he's Logan's son? Would she hate him for lying? Would she be angry at him?

"Face it," he thought, "The closer the friends we are the more she going to hate me when she finds out that I'm lying."

"Lucas!" Lucas jumped slightly when Natalie's hand waved in front of his face.

"Sorry what were you saying?" he asked.

"Logan was telling us about some of your run-ins with the current 09ers. Sounds like you really don't like them," John asked.

Lucas shook his head and replied, "No I don't. They're spoilt little rich kids."

"Just like their parents," Logan said.

Lucy laughed and said, "Hey remember that I used to be one of those spoilt little rich kids!"

Lucas raised his eyebrows and said, "You used to be a 09er?"

Lucy nodded, "Yup comes with being a Sinclair."

She said Sinclair with disgust and another name popped into his head. "As in Madison Sinclair?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Ah yes my wonderful mother who tried to turn me into her. It nearly worked too until I met John in high school. Thankfully he moved here."

John smiled and said, "I called her a brat the first time I met her and we hated each other until we had to work on a science project together."

"Thankfully, he shook me out of the trance I was in. My mother was so pissed when I told her that I wanted to be free of her."

"So what did you do?" Lucas asked.

"Well my dad was a big business man who ran construction companies and he was smart enough to put some money away for me in an account all my own and that my mother couldn't touch. They divorce a while later."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.

Lucy smiled, "Its fine. He's got a wife that loves him now and she's on her," Lucy thought for a moment and then said, "third husband."

Lucas could only shake his head while Logan laughed his ass off.

Soon it was time for Lucas to go home. He put on his coat and said goodbye to Logan, Lucy, John and Natalie.

"Thanks for having me for dinner," he said as he walked out the door.

"It was no problem Lucas, we'll see you later," Logan called before he shut the door.

Lucas walked to his own house and opened the door. He shut it behind him and walked into the sitting room. He sat down on the chair beside Veronica, who was putting some files in her briefcase.

"How was dinner?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "It was nice. I met John, Natalie's brother, and Lucy, his girlfriend."

Veronica smiled, "Sounds good."

Lucas sighed and said, "I'm getting too close Ma."

Veronica froze just as she was about to put a file in the briefcase. "I'm meeting her brother and she's getting real close to telling me about her past. That's a big deal to her. I don't think that Natalie and I should be friends if I'm lying to her."

Veronica stood up and sat on the arm of Lucas's chair. Lucas looked at her and she placed a hand on his head, stroking his hair. "Fifteen years ago I would have denied everything I'm about to say," she said.

"When it comes to Logan, I've always been afraid. I've been afraid of how he made me feel, how happy he made me and most of all what would I do if I lost him. And because I was afraid, I did nearly lose him repeatly."

Veronica sighed and said, "Look I left Neptune and I hope that I haven't lost Logan because of that. But I don't want you to be afraid. I don't want you to be scared of your feelings and getting close to other people."

Lucas sighed and Veronica replied, "So have fun, Lucas, be happy. And don't let being afraid stop you from being friends with anyone."

Lucas nodded. Veronica kissed his head and said, "Now, you better get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Lucas smiled.

**-The next day-**

Lucas and Natalie strolled down the street, looking out at the beach. Natalie smiled at Lucas.

"I used to come out to the beach all the time when I was younger," she said. "Logan tried to teach me how to surf but I kept falling off the board."

Lucas chucked.

Natalie smiled, "I liked surfing though."

Lucas turned to her and said, "Despite being crap at it?"

Natalie punched him in the shoulder.

Lucas laughed and said, "Whoa, sorry!"

Natalie smiled and looked over her shoulder. She cleared her throat and plastered a smile on her face.

Lucas looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"

Natalie swallowed and replied, "There's a black car behind us and I think it's following us."

Lucas looked forward and looked at the window of a shop. In the reflection he saw the entire street behind them. He spotted the black car but couldn't see who was in it.

"Do you know who's in it?" he asked.

"I think it's the same people that have been calling Logan. They want to talk to John and me. I really don't want to talk to them!"

Natalie was shaking her head quickly. Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowed their walk down.

"Calm down. Don't panic. If you panic then they'll just ran after you. Calm down."

Natalie nodded, slower this time and Lucas said, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to walk down this street and follow me, ok?"

Natalie nodded again. They walked down the street and soon they came to the corner.

They turned it and Lucas looked quickly down the street. He spotted a restaurant and, taking Natalie's hand, he went in the door.

Instead of taking a seat he walked straight through the door to the kitchen. He quickly walked through the kitchen and out through the back door.

"Now we run," he said.

Lucas and Natalie ran through the back streets. They came out through an ally way and onto the street that they had been walking on in the first place. They had doubled back and Lucas wasted no time in talking Natalie's hand again and running down the street.

"Where are we going?!" Natalie said.

"Away from here!" Lucas said.

They ran all the way to the park. They slowed as they entered the gate and as they walked through the park Lucas looked around.

"I think we lost them," he said.

"Where did you learn to get away from people like that?!" Natalie asked.

"Why were those people after you? They were following us, all the way up the street and since we left school a few minutes ago."

Natalie frowned at him and said, "You knew?! You knew they were following us and you didn't say anything?!"

"I didn't know why they were following us so I kept quiet until I did know. And you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," Natalie replied.

"Technically, my question makes more sense of answered first," Lucas said back.

They reached the picnic tables and Natalie sat up on top of it, her feet on the bench in front of her.

Lucas sat up beside her and Natalie sighed. "You know how at dinner, you asked about John's accent? And I told you that he spent a few years in Australia."

Lucas nodded.

"Well a few years is actually ten years," Natalie stated.

Lucas replied, "That's more then a few."

Natalie nodded. "John and I were born in Australia. Our dad left when I was about just after I was born and John can barely remember him. Our mom was an alcoholic and John and I wouldn't even have gone to school if it wasn't the law. Anyway when I was five and John was ten, we met Duncan Kane."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and Natalie said, "He moved to Australia with his daughter but when we met him he was all set to go back to the States and taking back his families' company. But he needed us to get it back."

Lucas frowned, "How?"

"He wanted to gain popularity back in Neptune. The return of Duncan Kane would be big enough but if he came back with a poor broken family and was seen to have welcomed them into his home then he would be rich again in no time."

Natalie scoffed and she continued, "We went along with it because we got to live in Neptune legally and we got to live in a big house. We got everything we wanted; we just had to behave ourselves. My mom went into rehab and she got cleaned up. Things we looking up. But then Duncan went too far. John was about fifteen and I was ten. We were at this big charity event; I can't even remember what it was for. Duncan called me, John and our mom onto the stage. In front of an entire audience, Duncan announced that he had found our father."

Lucas sighed, "I'm guessing that didn't go down too well."

Natalie nodded, "Our mom welcomed him like a hero, the real romantic reunion."

She scoffed again and said, "I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. But John…John punched him in the face and called him a 'no-good coward.' Duncan got mad but after a while he just didn't care. He got his company back and his money so he just abandoned us. Oh he gave his money every month but nothing else. Our father ran off again, our mom went back to drinking and John went off the rails. Soon after Duncan stunt at the charity event, John got arrested for stealing cars and he was put juvenile hall for a year."

Natalie sighed sadly and said, "I was so mad at him! He left me alone with a drunken mother and I was so scared. Until Logan."

Lucas smiled, "I knew he was coming into the story at some point."

Natalie smiled as well and said, "He was always there for me and John. He used to look after us, even when Duncan abandoned us. Soon after John was arrested, Logan noticed that I wasn't coming to school. My mom wouldn't let me go because who else would clean up after her. One day Logan just burst in the door, picked me up and walked out the door again. There were cops all around the house and Logan just looked at one and said, "The girl needs something to eat, we'll be at the diner on Main Street if you need us." We walked to the diner, Logan bought me a huge dinner and we sat there. He asked me would I like to live with him and that John would be living with us too. I moved into the house that day. John was released and came to live with us. He met Lucy, they went to college and the rest is history."

Lucas nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me."

Natalie shrugged, "The point is that Duncan is running for Mayor or trying to take over another company or whatever the hell he has to do to get richer and better."

"And he wants you and John to help," Lucas replied.

Natalie nodded and said, "Those people that were following us are paid by Duncan. They're not a danger but they just don't leave it alone unless Duncan says so."

Lucas nodded, "Well we've lost them so you don't need to worry."

Natalie looked at him and said, "You still haven't answered my question. Where did learn how to run from people like that?"

Lucas shrugged, "My mom's a consultant and I've grown up around cops. It's easy to pick up a few tricks. Come on."

He stood up and said, "Let's head home."

Natalie nodded and stood up. They walked out of the park and onto the street.

**-Veronica-**

Veronica stared at the door for a minute. She blinked, as if to snap herself out of a trance and knocked on the door.

She took a deep breath as she waited for the door to be opened. She didn't have to wait long as the door was opened in the next moment.

Veronica looked at Mac, who stood there, mouth open, hand resting on the door handle.

"Hi?" she said.

Mac suddenly smiled and stepped forward to hug her tightly. "I can't…You're back...Where the hell have you been?!"

Veronica coughed and said, "Um Mac, I would answer you if I could breathe properly."

"Oh sorry!" Mac said letting her go. She looked at Veronica and said, "You got old Mars."

Veronica laughed and said, "Speak for yourself Mackenzie!"

Neither woman would have been considered old, both still retaining their looks.

"It's not Mackenzie anymore Veronica. But knowing you, you already know that," Mac said.

Veronica nodded, "If you had told me fifteen years ago that you were going to marry Dick Casablancas, I would have beaten some sense into you."

Mac replied softly, "A lot has changed in fifteen years Veronica. Dick's grown up- he's still a bit of an idiot- but he's grown up. You've missed a lot, Veronica."

Veronica nodded and replied, "I know Mac, but I had my reasons."

Mac nodded, "Well come in!"

Veronica smiled and she stepped into the house. It was a medium sized house, not boasting any riches. It wasn't anything like she thought Dick's house would look like.

She and Mac walked through the house until they got to the entrance of a dinning room. Veronica peaked in and smiled when she saw Dick sitting at the table with two children, a teenage boy and a young girl.

"Dad, can I go watch cartoons now?" the young girl asked Dick.

Dick smiled and said, "Cathy you know the rules. You have to finish your vegetables first."

Cathy made a face but ate her vegetables.

"Dad, can I have my allowance today? I want to take Carter to a movie," David asked.

Dick shook his head, "No you're allowance is going towards repairing Mr Peterson's window. You broke it so you're paying to replace it."

David sighed but nodded.

Veronica looked at Mac and said, "I've never thought Dick would grow up to be a good parent!"

Mac nodded, "Yes, he's very involved with them. He thinks that maybe if his father had paid more attention then…things wouldn't have happened."

Veronica nodded sadly.

Mac walked into the dinning room and said, "Honey can I see you in the sitting room for a second?"

Dick nodded and stood up. Mac and Veronica walked into the sitting room and Dick walked in a few seconds later.

He stopped in the doorway and looked at Veronica with wide eyes.

"Ronnie?" he said.

Veronica smiled at said, "Nice to see your still in awe of my presence!"

Dick walked over to her and picked up, spinning her around.

"Where have you been?" he asked after he set her back down on the ground.

Veronica rolled her eyes and asked, "Why does everyone ask that?"

"Because you've been gone for fifteen years!" Dick replied.

"Well I'm back now."

"Does Logan know?" Mac asked.

Veronica sighed and shook her head, "And you can't tell him. I-I need to tell him I back myself."

Dick sighed and replied, "Alright Veronica but I don't like lying to him."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Mac said, "It's alright Veronica, just…tell Logan that you're back soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Veronica looked up at the small house in front of her. It was a modest house with a large garage beside it. It looked like a slightly bigger version of the house Weevil had lived in back in high school.

Funny how Weevil would choose to live in a house like it when he grew up.

Veronica smiled when she spotted the black motorcycle sitting in the front yard. She walked up, turning her back to the house and ran a hand over the seat of the motorcycle. Some things never change.

"You better have a good reason for touching my bike lady."

Veronica smiled when she heard Weevil's gruff voice speak.

"Did you just call me lady?" she asked as she turned around.

Weevil's face looked shocked when he saw her. Veronica gave him a half smile but unlike the others, Weevil's shocked face turned into a frown instead of a smile.

"Nice to know that you've finally graced me with your presence after all these years," Weevil said bitterly.

Veronica replied, "Well I thought it was time to come home."

Weevil just nodded. Then he said, "I get what Mac was so excited about now. She seemed so happy about something but I didn't know what it was."

Veronica smiled slightly, "I didn't know you and Mac hung out together these days."

Weevil scoffed, "Well there's lot you don't know V. You see when our friend goes missing for fifteen years we all kind of stuck together so we didn't fall apart."

Veronica sighed, "I know things couldn't have been easy-."

"Are you kidding me?!" Weevil interrupted. "Do you know how many times I had to drag a beer bottle out of Logan's hand? That girl who he's looking after is the only reason he's still the man you married. Jackie nearly left Wallace because he was so obsessed with finding you and Mac and Dick nearly divorced! We all nearly fell apart because you left without a word, just a mysterious letter!"

Veronica nodded. She always knew that Weevil was going to be a challenge. "And what about you Weevil?"

Weevil shook his head. "Well I was dating a girl and I had a good job at the garage in town. Then I got the girl pregnant and she didn't want anything to do with me. I missed out on the first few months of my son, Tom's life because she wouldn't let me near him. Then me and her started to talk more and we started to work things out. Then she dies in a car accident, leaving me with Tom. About a year later I meet this other girl and surprisingly I learn from my mistake. I ask her marry me and our daughter arrived shortly after. But considering that most of the fifteen years that you've been gone were crap then I'm doing just fine Veronica."

Veronica shook her head at his rant. "You're married Weevil with two amazing children. How can you be upset?!"

"Because there's always a thought in the back of my mind Veronica!" Weevil shouted, "It's in the back of all our minds! Where's Veronica? Is she still alive or is she happy?! But the real kick in head in that you left by yourself and all you left behind was some stupid letter! But you wouldn't understand because you weren't there to see the look on Logan's face after he found that letter! You left to protect something precious?!"

Weevil looked at her and said, "But I have to ask V…was it worth it? Was whatever it was that made you leave worth it?"

Veronica looked back at him and said, "Yes."

Weevil just looked at her, "I just don't get you Mars. But that's nothing new."

Veronica nodded and replied, "Look if you want to talk then just call my dad. He'll contact me."

Weevil just turned on his heel and walked back into the house.

Veronica sighed and walked away. She got into the car and ran a hand over her face. After Wallace, Mac, Dick and her father she had gotten used to people being happy to see her.

But Weevil was the other side of the story. He was the anger that everyone must have felt after she left. His reaction to her return was the worst case scenario and she knew that it was possible that Logan would give her the same reaction.

She imagined his hurt face, practically hear his heart break and she feel that pang of hurt when she thought of his door slamming shut in her face. She took a deep breath and started the car.

**-Lucas-**

Lucas walked down the school hallway, putting his book back in his bag. He dodged past all the students crowding the hallway looking out for any of his friends. He smiled slightly when he saw Natalie at her locker.

But that smiled dropped as he got closer to her. A 09er, Hillman, was leaning against the locker beside Natalie's, talking to her in a way Natalie obviously didn't like. Lucas saw the slight frown on Natalie's face, the anger she was holding in.

Lucas walked up to the locker and stepped in between Natalie and Hillman. Immediately Hillman took a step back and Natalie's hand went to Lucas's arm.

"Problems Hillman?" he asked coldly.

Hillman shrugged, "Just having a nice conversation with Natalie here."

Lucas snorted, "You can't have a 'nice' conversation with anyone Hillman, let alone a girl. So why don't you just move away."

"Or what?" Hillman said taking a step towards him.

"Or else I'll slam you so hard off these lockers; your face will leave an imprint on them!"

"Ok that's it!" Natalie said, standing between them. "Both of you back off. This confrontation is over!"

With that she grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him down the hall. The hallway was nearly empty with everyone going to class and Lucas turn to see Hillman walk into a classroom, after sending a glare his way. Natalie opened a door and dragged Lucas into the room after her.

Lucas looked around and asked, "Why are we in the girl's bathroom?"

"I swear Lucas! Why can you not just let it go for once?" Natalie said, as she stood near the sinks.

"Natalie that guy thinks he owns the place! They all do. You can't just let them get away with it."

"It's called taking the high road Lucas. Being the better person. Have you met any of the 09ers parents?"

Lucas shrugged, "A few. I've seen them around town."

"They used to think that they owned the school too. But Lucas now they're nearly all on their third marriages, have had so much plastic surgery that they look like Halloween masks and have lost a lot of their money to bad investments and gambling."

"So?" Lucas asked.

"So the current 09ers know that. And they are going to be just like their parents when they grow up. They know that high school is the best they're ever going to be."

Lucas sighed, "But that still doesn't mean that they should get away with all they do. Sometimes they should get a taste of their own medicine."

Lucas looked at Natalie and said, "Listen Natalie, you have lived with Logan for what? Five years? You have got to have picked up some of his evil genius."

Natalie sighed but a smile was playing on her lips. Lucas smiled as well, knowing that she was coming around to the idea of a prank.

"What are we going to do? Put some of science lab's frogs in his locker? Fill his bag with whipped cream?"

Natalie shook her head, "No I've got a better idea."

**-Later-**

Hillman threw his book into his locker and slammed the door. He turned to his friends and said, "You guys can come over to my house tonight. I've got some vodka that needs drinking."

His friends nodded in agreement but stopped when they saw a younger boy walking up to them.

Hillman rolled his eyes when he saw his little brother. "What do you want Dillon?"

"I have to remind you to leave me off at the house before you go to ballet practice?"

Hillman frowned and said, "What?! I don't go to ballet!"

"Yes you do. Also Mom said that you have to stop off at the pharmacy to pick up a cream for your rash."

Dillon looked over at his brother's friends and said, "We don't know if contagious or not yet but it's a nasty looking thing."

Hillman's friends took a step back from their friend and said, "Dude, what is your brother talking about?"

"I don't know! He's lying!"

Dillon frowned and said, "Now you're lying. And remember Mom said if you lied again then she would take away your Miley Cyrus CDs!"

Hillman's friends let out laughs and one of them said, "Wow, I didn't know you were a fan girl!"

"I'm not!" Hillman said as his brother walked away.

Dillon walked past Lucas and Natalie who were leaning against some lockers watching the show.

As he walked past them Lucas shook his hand, giving him a twenty dollar bill. "Nice work kid!" Lucas said.

Dillon just smiled and took the twenty he earned from hurting his brother's pride.

"Were did you get this idea again?" Lucas asked Natalie.

Natalie smiled and replied, "09ers love their pride and reputation. Hillman likes people to think he's a tough guy. All his brother had to do was make him look like a sap."

Lucas grinned, happy to see the smile on Natalie's face.

**-Later-**

Logan looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door of his classroom. Lucas stood in the doorway grinning slightly.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Lucas asked as he stepped into the room.

Logan nodded and said, "Yes, pull up a seat will you?"

Lucas grabbed a seat and put it in front of Logan's desk. "What's up?" Lucas asked.

Logan sighed and said, "I heard about your stunt with that Hillman kid."

Lucas smiled and replied, "Yup that was awesome!"

Logan nodded, "I admit it was good. But you can't keep pulling stunts like that Lucas."

Lucas frowned and Logan continued, "Look I realize that you don't have a father figure in your life. When I was your age neither did I considering that my father was ass. But I don't want you to go down the same roads that I did."

Lucas looked at him and Logan said, "You're a good kid Lucas and I think that you need to behave yourself. These run-ins with 09ers aren't helping."

"So what? Do want me to just let it go?!" Lucas argued.

Logan shook his head and replied, "No, but you shouldn't go around throwing fists at everyone. You've got a short fuse Lucas, just like I do. But I've learned to keep it under control."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and Logan said, "To a degree. But I still have it under some control. And you need to do that too."

Lucas nodded and replied, "I know. I-I'll try."

Logan nodded, "That's good. Nice to know my advice is good for something."

Lucas laughed and said, "Ya, it is. And thanks for being a father figure or whatever."

Lucas swallowed hard and Logan replied, "Well it's no problem. Just glad I'm helping you."

Lucas nodded and stood up. "I've got to get home for dinner," he said quietly.

Logan smiled and said, "I'll see you later Lucas."

Lucas smiled and walked out the door. But the smile soon dropped as he walked away.

**-Veronica's house-**

Veronica looked through another drawer and then shut it with a bang. She sighed angrily and looked in another drawer.

As she shut it with another bang Lucas came in the door.

He looked at her and asked, "Everything ok Ma?"

Veronica looked at him and said, "Where did you put the frying pan after you cleaned it this morning?"

"In the cupboard beside the oven," Lucas said as he put his bag down.

Veronica went to the cupboard and pulled out the pan.

"You'll be proud Ma. I got revenge on a 09er and I didn't use my fists," Lucas said.

Veronica smirked and said, "Well at least that's a step up."

"Yes, it was Natalie's idea," Lucas said as he walked towards the stairs, "But I don't know why we had to be in the girls' bathroom though."

Veronica dropped the frying pan.

**-Later-**

Lucas sat on the couch and watched TV. He flicked through the channels and stared at the screen.

Veronica looked into the sitting room and frowned before stepping into the room. "You ok honey?" she asked.

Lucas nodded and said, "I'm just peachy Ma."

Veronica sighed at his sarcasm and said, "Then why am I not convinced?"

Lucas looked at her and replied, "I had to sit in front of Logan today and tell him that I was thankful for his fatherly advice. He said he was happy it was going to some use."

Veronica looked at him blankly and he said, "It's supposed to be going to some use Ma! He supposed to be giving it to me because I'm his son. But he doesn't even know who I am."

"I don't know what you me to do-."

"Tell him!" Lucas said standing up. "Tell him that you're back and about who I am. I can't keep lying Mom. Not anymore and not to him."

Lucas sighed at his mother's shocked face. "I don't know why you just don't tell him. You're still in love with him and sure he might be angry-."

"Might be angry?" Veronica interrupted, "You have no idea."

Veronica sighed and said, "Soon after we got married, Logan made a joke about having kids. But I knew that he wasn't joking. He said he wanted a son to love and care for."

Lucas frowned and Veronica continued. "He said that he would love a son so that he could be a better father then his own father. He said all these things that he would teach him and how he would be the happiest kid in the country."

Veronica's voice broke and she said, "Hell Lucas, he even named you!"

Lucas gasped slightly and Veronica said, "He said to me "Lucas, Veronica. I've always liked the name Lucas" and when you were born I called you Lucas."

Lucas just stared at her. Veronica put a hand through her hair and said, "But I took that from him Lucas. I took his son from him and I consider that the worst thing that I have ever done!"

Lucas shook his head and replied, "Well I get that he's going to be pissed but if you don't tell him at all then we'll never be a family! And you do want us to be family, don't you?!"

"Yes, you know that!" Veronica shouted back.

"Then tell him!" Lucas shouted back.

"You are just so stubborn! But like father, like son I guess!" Veronica said.

"Well thanks to you, I wouldn't know!"

A shocked silence filled the room. Veronica looked at Lucas who looked right back at her.

"I-I didn't mean that!" Lucas said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Veronica nodded, "I know, I know. And you're right. I should tell him."

Lucas sighed, "But please Ma, do it for yourself, not just because me, a complete idiot, tells you too."

Veronica sighed and smiled. "We'll see honey, ok?"

Lucas nodded.

**-Next day-**

Lucas looked under the hood of the car and sighed. Veronica was inside looking over a case and he was outside fixing the car again.

As if on cue, Tommy appeared beside him. Lucas didn't look at him but said, "Can you open the tool box and hand me the flash light?"

Tommy nodded and leaned down to the tool box. The flash light was put in Lucas's hand a second later and Lucas turned it on to look at the car.

Lucas was about to ask Tommy for something else when the younger boy grabbed onto his shirt. Lucas looked down at Tommy who had some of Lucas's shirt in his fist and a scared look in his eyes.

Lucas frowned and followed where Tommy was looking. He saw a man walking towards them. He was a rough looking guy, unshaven and dirty.

Lucas looked down at Tommy who was trying to hide from this man behind Lucas.

As this man finally reached them and stood in front of Lucas, Lucas moved to stand in front Tommy.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly.

"I just want to talk to the kid," the man said, looking around nervously.

Lucas felt Tommy cling onto to his leg as the boy only reached up to waist. "I don't think he wants to talk to you," Lucas said.

The man smirked and replied, "Calm down, I'm an old friend of his dad."

Tommy's grip tightened on his leg and Lucas replied, "In that case, I really don't think he wants to talk to you. You should just leave."

The man's eyes narrowed and he said, "Are you going to make me?"

"Exactly," Lucas said, looking the man in the eye.

It was then that a neighbour came out of his house and looked at the three of them strangely as he walked to his car. The man, clearly spooked, hurried off down the street.

It was only when the man had turned the corner that Tommy's grip loosened. Lucas turned and crouched down in front of him.

"You do you not to go with strangers? Right?" Lucas asked.

Tommy nodded quickly.

Lucas sighed and said, "Well just don't go anywhere on your own either ok?"

Tommy nodded again.

Lucas stood up and said, "Well let's fix this car then."

**-Veronica-**

Veronica looked out the window as the man walked away from Lucas and the little boy, Tommy. It took a lot for her not to walk out there and help Lucas.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialled a number. She held the phone to her ear while she watched Lucas and Tommy fix the car.

"Hey it's me," Veronica said. Having a special agent on call was handy.

"You know how you said that the man after us is in Mexico? Then should I be worried that I just saw one of his old employees on the street?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Lucas leaned against the porch railing and looked out over the neighbourhood.

The sun shone down on the children playing on the path and they had blocked the road to play soccer. Parents were either inside, glancing out the windows now and again to check on their children, or outside themselves washing cars or mowing lawns or relaxing.

Lucas's eyes focused on the girl that was now walking up the driveway to his house. He turned slightly making sure the front door of the house was closed and then smiled when she walked onto the porch.

"You've been quiet lately," Natalie said as she stood beside him.

Lucas shrugged and gave her a half smile. "I just got a lot on my mind is all," he replied.

"What kind of things?" Natalie asked carefully.

Lucas sighed and looked out at the street again. He was silent for a few minutes and then asked, "Do you see that boy over there?"

Natalie looked to where a boy was kicking a football off his fence. She nodded and said, "Tommy?"

Lucas nodded and replied, "You know how you said his father was a criminal? Well turns out that my mom worked on his case."

Natalie frowned and said, "I thought your mom was a profiler? You know like the big cases? Isn't that what keeps her so busy?"

Lucas replied, "Yes but let's just say that Tommy's father isn't just a wife beater."

"Your mom told you about his crimes?" Natalie asked.

Lucas nodded, "We don't have many secrets from each other."

Natalie looked at Tommy and said, "You think Tommy's in danger?"

Lucas sighed and ran a hand over his face and said, "One of his father's old friends stopped by the other day. Tommy was terrified of him."

Lucas looked at Natalie and stated, "I told his mom but I don't know what else to do."

"What can you do Lucas?" Natalie said, "You're just his next door neighbour. I know you're just trying to help him but there's only so much you can do."

"It's just…he's like me," Lucas stated, "I think we both feel a little…lost sometimes."

"Lost?" Natalie asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Ya, lost," Lucas said, "Like we don't know where we belong. We just have our mothers and we feel like we have to look after them. At the same time they're looking after us."

Natalie took his hand and Lucas looked down at their joined hands before looking at Natalie. "You don't have to be lost anymore Lucas," she said, "You have your mom, all your friends, Logan and me. You can belong in Neptune…if you want."

Lucas looked at her for a moment and then smiled slightly. "I'd really like that," he said quietly.

Natalie smiled at him. "Good, because everyone's kind of got used to you being here. I mean who else would James play baseball with?" she said with a smile.

Lucas grinned and he said, "I like playing baseball with him. I haven't played much sport over the years."

Natalie pulled his arm and said, "Well James called me just a few minutes ago to say that there's a game in the park. That's what I was coming over to tell you but you had that thinking face on."

Lucas walked towards the door and said, "I'll just ask my mom."

Natalie nodded and waited on the porch. She watched as Lucas walked into the house. She had never even been inside his house; the porch was as far as she had gotten. What was the place a mess or something?

Lucas came out then, interrupting her thoughts. "My mom says that it's ok. Let's go."

He and Natalie walked off the porch and down the street. Natalie glanced at Lucas as they walked.

"Do you look like your mom?" she asked casually.

"Yes, I'm a short blonde woman with sharp eyes," Lucas stated.

Natalie pushed him slightly and said, "You know what I mean!"

Lucas smirked and replied, "I have the same hair colour as her but that's about it."

He was silent for a second and then he said, "My mom says that I look just like my dad…right down to my eyes."

He turned towards her and Natalie looked at him. His brown eyes shone and Natalie felt a thought in the back of her mind.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not?" he said smiling.

"I'm sure it's good thing," Natalie said turning away. _"Where have I seen those eyes before?" _she thought.

But as they reached the park she shook the thought from her mind.

**-A few hours later-**

Lucas picked up the bat and gave it a practice swing.

As he walked towards home base he looked around at the people sitting on the bleachers. Logan and Wallace had shown up half way through the game and they had taken up the positions as coaches for the team.

When Wallace had pointed out that Logan had never liked sports, Logan had pointed out that just because Wallace played basketball didn't mean that he knew anything about baseball.

Then Lucas pointed out that they were making a scene.

Lucas smiled when he heard his team yell encouragement at him. He stood at home base and watched as the pitcher got ready.

As the ball came towards him he swung and winced when he heard the ball make contact with the catcher's mitt behind him.

"Strike one!" he heard as the ball was thrown back to the pitcher.

The pitcher threw again and once again the ball went past him. He sighed and looked back at the bleachers.

Logan nodded at him in encouragement and Lucas turned back to the pitcher.

He watched as the ball came towards him and he swung, smiling as the ball smacked off the bat. He dropped the bat and ran towards first base.

He glanced around as he ran, seeing Carter get in home and James make it to second base. He smiled when he saw the catcher dropped the ball and when his foot made contact with first base.

But he kept sprinting soon running to third base. He looked up to see his team cheering and James reaching home base. With one final sprint he ran into home base happy to feel his foot hit the base.

He stopped, tired and his team bounded up to him, hugging him.

He felt an arm around his shoulders and a hand ruffling his hair. He looked up to see Logan smiling at him.

"Now that's how it's done! That's my boy! Well done!" Logan said.

A huge smile came over Lucas's face when he saw Logan's proud face and words. Then he saw Natalie and she rushed up to him and hugged him. She pulled back and a smile was on her face.

"That was great dude! Smile for the camera!"

Lucas looked up sharply at Wallace's words and saw him standing there with a video camera.

Lucas's eyes went wide and he turned quickly away pretending to high five his team mates instead. He swore in his head for not seeing that Wallace had a camera. Veronica had always told him to stay away from cameras, anything that could be traced back to him.

But Lucas smiled and his thoughts were soon cleared as everyone decided to start another game.

**-Later-**

Lucas walked down the street. He hurried up the driveway of his house and went in the front door.

"Ma! I'm home!" he called as he shut the door.

Veronica walked out of her study and into the kitchen. "Hey, how was the game?" she asked.

"Great!" Lucas said, happily, "I mean I hit the ball and it was good enough but then the catcher dropped it and that gave me enough time to get a home run. And James and Carter scored as well!"

Veronica smiled as she listened to him talk. It was good to hear him excited about something. To have friends and team mates.

But it was when Lucas told her about Logan that the smile slid off her face. Not that Lucas noticed; he was too busy talking about how proud Logan was of him. Veronica looked at his excited face and she felt her heart nearly break.

It was then that she realized that taking Lucas away from Logan was not the worst thing she had ever done.

Taking Logan away from Lucas was.

Raising him to always be looking over his shoulder and to be on the watch. But it was now, seeing him being so excited over just a few words from Logan that Veronica really felt like the cold heart bitch that she always could be.

She smiled and nodded when Lucas said that he was going to watch some TV. But when he went into the sitting room, Veronica sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Where's that backbone Mars? You used to be able for anything remotely scary last time you were in Neptune."

Veronica cursed the voice in her head and sighed again. Things were different now. She had Lucas to think about. And that's why she had to talk to Logan.

**-The next day-**

Her thoughts were still going around in her head the next morning as she drove back home from the police station. Lucas was at the park with Natalie and his friends and Veronica had just dropped off a case file at the station.

As she turned into her street she looked at the trees that boarded Logan's house in the distance. She gripped the wheel and kept driving past her house.

As she got closer and closer to Logan's house her heart started to beat faster and faster the sound hammering her ears. She turned into his driveway and stopped the car.

She stepped out of the car and shut the door. She made her way to house, every step seeming to echo off the driveway. Thoughts went around her head as she looked around.

"_I would have never planted that tree there? Wasn't there a bench over there? Where's Backup?" _

Veronica shook them from her head.

Using the courage she had stirred up she kept walking towards the large double doors of the house.

The front door was getting bigger and bigger as she came to it almost seeming to say, "Turn back! What are you thinking?!" But she kept walking and soon she stood right in front of the door, a door she herself had walked out of fifteen year beforehand.

She raised a shaky hand and curled it into a fist. She knocked on the door, the noise sounding louder then it was. Veronica dropped her arm and waited. Those few seconds seemed like hours for her but soon the door opened.

She gasped when she saw a pair of brown eyes turned to her and Logan's face look at her like he was seeing a ghost.

"What? No hug?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

_Logan loved his dreams_

_His dreams were the only places he ever felt…like himself. His dreams weren't even that exciting. _

_They had Natalie in them and Wallace, Dick, Mac and Weevil-who, strangely, mostly wore pink rabbit ears on his head- as well as all of Natalie's friends, like James and the others. _

_She was in them too. Blonde hair, sharp eyes and a cunning smirk. All in all Veronica Mars was the same person she in his dreams as she was in real life. _

_In these dreams he and Veronica lived in their house. She had a big office for her work as a PI while he __worked in the room across the hall from her. When he looked out the door, he could see her sitting at her desk. _

_He was doing that now, in his dream. _

_Her head was bent over the desk, looking through a case file. She glanced up and caught him staring and she smiled. He smiled back and she looked at the file again. _

_Then Logan heard the hurried steps of someone coming up the stairs. He looked up to s__ee a blonde haired, browned eyed teenage boy standing in the doorway. _

"_You said you practise baseball with me Dad." _

_Logan smiled at the boy and said, "I'll be there in a minute." _

_More steps could be heard and a smaller boy appeared. "We have to play, Dad." _

_Logan smiled at the two boys and replied, "Alright then, let's go." _

_Logan stood up and walked out of his office. __As he turned to walk down the stairs, Veronica came out of her office and said, "I better go too. In case the boys beat you so bad, you need a hug." _

_Logan smirked at her and said, "I'll take the hug anyway." _

"_Ew!" the two boys walki__ng in front of them said. The family walked out of the house. _

Logan startled out of his day dream and sighed. He sat forward on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Even when he was awake, Logan just thought about her.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. But he was halfway there was a knock at the door. Logan frowned as he walked towards it. Natalie would just walk in if she was home as would many of his friends and Backup was asleep in the kitchen so why would anyone come to complain about him?

He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He looked up, his eyes locking on the person standing there and he froze.

"What? No hug?"

Logan didn't even register her words. They both stood there looking into each others eyes after fifteen years. He couldn't even comprehend why she was back after all those years and didn't care at that moment.

He slowly reached out his hand and touched her cheek, just to make sure she was actually there. She sighed slightly when he touched her face. He let his fingers slid down her jaw and then he let his arm drop to his side.

Why was Veronica blurry? Oh yes, he was tearing up. Logan saw tears in Veronica's eyes but being the woman she was she held them back.

"Logan…" His name hadn't sounded so good in fifteen years.

It was like a switch in his head and suddenly every thought and feeling came rushing at him. He leaned forward and took her face in his hands.

Before she could say a word he crashed his lips onto hers. Fifteen years was a long time to go without each other. It felt like they had been walking in the desert and had finally found a river. Veronica wasn't even aware that they were still standing on the doorstep. Oxygen was needed but they only pulled apart for a second before they were kissing again.

"Logan," Veronica mumbled.

Logan didn't respond so she said it again. Reluctantly Veronica out her hands to his chest and pushed him away. Logan pulled back and looked at her.

He smiled slightly. She smiled wearily back.

"We need to talk."

Logan nodded, still numb. She was back! She was in front of him! He stepped aside and Veronica walked into the house.

She looked around for a second and Logan saw her look at the woman's jumper that was lying on the armchair. Logan panicked and said, "That's Natalie's! She's a girl that I've been looking after for about five years. She's fifteen."

Veronica smiled and said, "I know."

Logan nodded. He should have known that she would always do her research. There was a barking and Backup suddenly appeared, skidding into the sitting room.

Veronica smiled widely and she bent down to pet him. "Good boy!" she said, "It's good to see you again!"

Veronica stood up and looked at Logan. She sighed when she saw that shock wear off and his face suddenly turn into a frown.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" he said angrily.

Veronica replied, "Look I'm sorry. I know that I left without telling you-."

"Well Veronica I was hoping for a little bit more then a letter when my wife left me!"

"I had to do that! I knew that if I stood in front of you and tried to explain things to you then I wouldn't be able to leave!"

"So why did you? I mean sure we had our arguments but yelling at each other was kind of our thing if you remember?! What? Did you get scared or tiered?" Logan shouted.

"Oh I'm not going to start this again Logan!" Veronica shouted back, "I came here because I wanted to see you again and to tell you that I'm back in Neptune for good."

Logan stared at her and replied, "R-really? You're staying?"

Veronica nodded and said, "Yes, um, I'm staying in Neptune. Do you remember the case I was working on before I left?"

Logan thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think so. A fraud case in a company right?"

Veronica nodded, "Well the men who ran the business started to get worried and threaten me. I didn't take any notice of them until they started to threaten you and everyone else I cared about. Then I had to run."

Logan nodded. "But you couldn't have told me? I could have gone with you."

Veronica shook her head. "No you couldn't. For years I was looking over my shoulder and if you had gone with me then you would have been in more danger. As long as you were away from me then you were safe. But now those men are out of the way."

Logan sighed and sat down on the couch. Silence filled the room. Veronica sighed and sat down on the arm chair. She opened her mouth to talk but her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom. Where are you? I'm back from the park and you're not here at the house."

Veronica sighed when she saw Lucas's worried voice. She should have known that her absence would make him worry.

"I'll be there in a minute. Bye." She hung up and stood up.

Logan stood up too and asked, "You're leaving!"

He was having flashbacks of the first time she left and Veronica said, "Its ok. I'll leave you my number but I do have to go meet someone."

She scribbled her number on a pad of paper that was lying on the coffee table. Logan walked her to the door and when Veronica opened it, she stood and looked at Logan.

"We have to talk some more," he said quietly.

Veronica nodded and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I missed you," she said, quietly.

Logan looked at her in surprise and she smiled as she slipped out the door. Logan watched as she walked down the driveway and got into her car.

Veronica Mars talking about her feeling so openly? Maybe she was a marshmallow like Wallace said. Fifteen years can change a person.

Logan could barely watch as she drove away but at least he had her number. He shut the door and leaned against it. He ran a hand over his face and tried to sort through the emotions going through him.

Anger, happiness, joy, confusion and worry. Why was it that Veronica always made his head spin?

**-Later-**

Lucas sat on his bed and stared at the magazine in his hands. He sighed and threw it to one side.

He could barely concentrate. Logan knew that Veronica was back in Neptune but he still had no idea about Lucas. Veronica was practically in a daze and she was now sitting on the couch in the sitting room watching TV.

Lucas was about to get up and talk to her when he heard a tapping at his window. He looked over and was shocked to see Natalie sitting on the tree outside his window. He hurried over and opened it.

"What are you doing?!" he asked her.

Natalie rolled her eyes and said, "I'm selling cookies! What the hell do you think I'm doing?!"

Lucas stood back and let her climb into his room. As Natalie dusted herself off Lucas looked around the room.

His eyes widened when he saw the picture of himself and Veronica sitting on his desk in a frame. He quickly went over and sat on the desk, blocking the picture.

Natalie looked at him and said excitably, "Veronica Mars is back!"

Lucas replied, "Wow! Logan's wife? Really?"

Natalie nodded and sat down on the desk chair. "Yup! She came to see Logan today. When I got back to the house Logan was in a daze or something. But I can tell he's really happy!"

Lucas smiled and said, "That's great, really great."

Natalie smiled but it soon slid off her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Natalie asked, "What if she wants to spend time with Logan and I'll just be in the way?"

Lucas shook his head, "That wouldn't happen Natalie. I don't think Veronica is that kind of person and Logan is always looking after your best interests anyway."

Natalie nodded, "Thanks. I-I know, I just got a bit insecure."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Well don't worry about it because Logan wouldn't do anything that would hurt you."

Natalie nodded and was about to speak when a voice was heard calling up the stairs. "Lucas! Come down here for dinner!"

Lucas's eyes went wide when he heard Veronica's voice and stood up quickly. He pulled Natalie up as well and hurried her towards the window.

"You need to go!" he said.

Natalie climbed half way out the window and replied, "Would you stop hurrying me? This is hard you know."

She was out on the tree and Lucas said, "Ok whatever!"

Natalie rolled her eyes and said, "Well I don't see you climbing in my window!"

Natalie climbed down the tree and got to the ground.

"Hey!"

Natalie looked up to see Lucas looking out his window at her. "I can't really climb in your window. There's no tree near it. I checked."

Natalie smiled at his cheeky smirk and said, "Charmer."

Lucas smiled as he watched her walk away.

**-The next day-**

Lucas opened the door and shut it behind him. "Logan! Natalie!" he called into the house.

Natalie appeared from the kitchen and smiled. "Hey! Come into the kitchen."

She walked back into the room and Lucas followed her. Natalie was sitting at the kitchen table with Logan and they were sorting through a load of papers.

"What are these?" Lucas asked.

Logan sighed and said, "These are a load of receipts from my movie production company. I own it but I employ people to run it. That means there are a lot of people spending a lot of money and I have to keep track of it all."

"We usually send them to an accountant but we have to sort them out into groups first," Natalie said.

"I hate this job!" Logan grumbled.

"Did you put Backup in the garden? We don't want him to come in and disrupt all the papers," Natalie said.

"Who's Backup?" Lucas asked.

"The dog. He was Veronica's so her father Keith takes him sometimes. That's where he's been the last few weeks."

Logan sighed and stood up. He whistled and said, "Backup! Here boy!"

The big dog came in the door and immediately came running towards Lucas.

"No! Backup, no!" Logan said.

But Backup only skidded to a stop in front of Lucas and licked his hand. Logan and Natalie stared as Lucas bent down and petted the dog.

"Good boy," Lucas said, "Hey boy."

Lucas looked at Logan and Natalie and said, "What?"

"Backup hates strangers," Natalie said carefully, "It took a week for him to even let me pet him."

"Veronica trained him to be a good watchdog," Logan mumbled, "He usually barks at people he doesn't know."

"Well he must like me," Lucas said standing up.

"He must," Logan said. "Come on Backup," Logan said, leading the dog out the door.

Lucas sat down at the kitchen island and Logan came back into the kitchen.

Natalie stood up and said, "I think there are some boxes we can put these into in the spare room."

When she walked out of the kitchen, Logan said, "Natalie went somewhere yesterday after I told her about Veronica. Do you know where she went?"

Lucas was looking at all the papers and he said off-hand, "Yes, she climbed in my window and told me about Veronica."

Logan nodded, "Right. Well as long as you don't go climbing in her window."

"Nah, there's no tree near her window. I checked." Lucas realized what he said and looked up to see Logan's questioning face.

"Um, I'm going to help Natalie with those boxes," he said quickly.

He stood up and hurried out of the room. Logan smiled and went back to the papers that were all over the table. Lucas and Natalie came in a minute later with a few boxes.

The laughter and talk that was in the room seemed to make the job easier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome To Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Lucas sat on the couch and tapped his foot. He sighed and checked his watch.

"Natalie! Will you hurry up!" he called up the stairs.

He heard a door shut upstairs and Natalie came down the stairs at the same time that Logan came out of the kitchen. Lucas looked up at Natalie and his mouth opened slightly. He was used to her wearing jeans not the skirt she was wearing now.

"Where did she get legs like that?" Lucas thought.

Logan wasn't having the same thoughts.

"Get your ass back up those stairs and get changed!" he ordered.

Natalie stopped and said "Why?"

"Well you look like I should slap a for sale sign on you!" Logan said.

Natalie sighed and walked back up the stairs. Lucas watched her go until Logan walked over and slapped him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lucas said rubbing his head.

"That was for any thoughts going through your head!" Logan said.

Lucas stood up when Natalie came down the stairs again.

"Is this better?" Natalie asked gesturing at the three quarter length shorts she was wearing.

Logan nodded and said, "Have fun at Tom and Carter's house."

As they walked out the door Lucas asked Natalie, "Do he call you a hooker often?"

"Sometimes," Natalie grumbled as she walked out the door.

**-Later-**

Lucas propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his friends who were sitting on the grass beside him. They sat in Weevil's back garden while Weevil was in the house.

"I mean, he called me a whore! What kind of guardian does that?" Natalie said.

"One that wants to protect you…in an insulting way," Carter said.

Natalie sighed and replied, "Come on. Tom, you're on my side right?"

Tom snorted and said, "Bitch please, I'm Switzerland."

Carter pushed Tom in the shoulder while Natalie smiled widely. Lucas smiled too, glad that something cheered her up.

**-Veronica-**

Veronica stopped her car and parker in front of Weevil's house. She got out of the car and after locking it, she walked up to the house.

She knew that Lucas was probably in the back garden but she also knew that he and his friends were going to the park soon and she hoped that they would go out by the back gate. She stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Weevil's face greeted her. A scowl came on his face and he shut the door again.

But Veronica put her foot between the door and the doorway and said, "You should know by now that I'm not going to leave before you see me!"

She heard Weevil sigh and the door opened wider. Veronica watched as Weevil walked away from the open door and took it as an invitation to come in.

She shut the door behind her and followed Weevil into the kitchen where she saw him leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What do you want Mars?" he asked.

Veronica replied, "I wanted to talk to you. I know you're pissed at me-."

"That would be an understatement," Weevil interrupted.

Veronica sighed and said, "I talked to Logan."

Weevil looked at her and said, "Well at least that's something."

Veronica smiled. "Yes he was happy to see me…for about five minutes."

Silence filled the room.

Veronica sighed and said, "I didn't come here to still in silence why you ignore me. I came here to talk to you!"

"Then let's talk V!" Weevil said, "What have you got to say to me?"

**-Lucas-**

Lucas frowned when he heard a car stop on the street. He shook his head. After so long looking over his shoulder, he had to learn to keep control of his senses. It was a few minutes later that he looked up and at the window of Weevil's kitchen.

His eyes grew wide when he say his mother standing in the kitchen. She was talking to Weevil but stopped when she saw him outside.

"What are doing here?" he mouthed to her.

Veronica didn't respond because at that moment Weevil turned around to see what she was looking at. Lucas looked to his friends quickly.

**-Veronica-**

"Who are you looking at?" Weevil asked when he turned back to Veronica.

Veronica replied, "Your kids. Which ones are they?"

Weevil sighed and said, "The girl with the dark hair and the boy beside her with the red shirt."

Veronica nodded. "Come on V. Let's talk," Weevil said folding his arms.

Veronica smiled. "You're still calling me V?"

"That's not the point," Weevil said, "The point is that you still haven't told me why you left. In fact you haven't told anyone."

"That's harder to explain then you think," Veronica said.

"I don't see how it could be. You left because you were scared, are I right?"

It was more of an accusation then a question and it was meant to be a blow to Veronica's pride.

Veronica sighed and replied, "Yes, I was scared."

Weevil frowned. "What is wrong with you? We've all been talking. Wallace, Mac, all of us and we all agree that you've changed."

Veronica folded her arms and frowned.

Weevil smirked and said, "See? You're still the defensive, stubborn, strong-willed woman I know but there's something different. You are more…secretive. And you seem to be picking your battles or something."

Veronica sighed and said, "It's hard to explain Weevil-."

"Then start explaining," Weevil said before both he and Veronica heard a loud creak come from the porch outside the front door.

**-Lucas-**

"Let's go to the park," Carter said, "I heard there's a concert being held there this afternoon." Everyone agreed and the group of friends stood up.

Then Lucas started to pat at his jeans and said, "Oh guys, I forgot my keys."

"You need them?" David asked.

Lucas nodded, "My mom is working later and the only I can get into the house is with my keys. I'll just run home and get them and I'll meet you at the park?"

The others nodded and headed off going put by the back gate. Lucas meanwhile went out the front gate. Instead of going onto the street he went and stepped onto the porch. He creep along the porch and stopped at the front door, standing beside the wall. He strained his ears to try and hear the conversation going on.

His temper rose when he heard Weevil talk to Veronica. He hated it when people talked to his mother that way. He shifted slightly but froze when a loud creak some from the wooden board under his foot.

"Whoever that is better show their damn face!" Weevil shouted at the door.

Lucas sighed and went and stood in the door.

Veronica looked at him while Weevil yelled, "What are you eavesdropping for? I should kick your ass for listening in!"

"Don't you dare!" Veronica said stepping forward.

"Give me a reason why he should stay?" Weevil asked.

"We're talking about him," Veronica stated.

Both Lucas and Weevil were quiet, both looking at her. Weevil frowned and said, "What does he have to do with-,"

Weevil stopped talking when he saw Veronica's face. Then he looked over at Lucas. Those eyes, that nose, the over all look. It was all so…so…

"Would you mind not yelling at my Mom? It kind of pisses me off."

…Logan Echolls.

Weevil ran a hand over his face and he said, "Wait, wait. Are you saying that- Hold on."

Veronica sighed and said, "Lucas is mine and Logan's son Weevil. I left because I was pregnant with Lucas and I was being threatened."

Weevil stared at her and then he said, "And you left? You left Logan practically without a word and you took his son with you! Are you serious Veronica?"

Right now he was practically yelling in her face, not that Veronica backed down, and Lucas's temper was reaching boiling point.

"HEY!" Lucas said, stepping between Weevil and Veronica, "Don't yell at her like that!"

Weevil smirked and said, "Seriously kid? You're trying to take on a guy taller then you, twice your size and who used to be a biker? Really?"

"Watch me!" Lucas said back.

Weevil looked at him and then smirked. "Well I'll give you something. You are Logan Echolls's son."

Weevil didn't miss the little smile that came to Lucas's face. Weevil backed away and said, "I guess you better explain now."

**-Later-**

Lucas walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. He switched on the TV and stared at the screen. Veronica walked in and sat down on the arm chair.

Lucas glanced at her and said, "Are you angry that Weevil knows about me?"

Veronica shook her head and said, "No. Actually I'm glad. It's nice that Weevil's not angry at me anymore."

Lucas nodded and cleared his throat. "What he said before…have you really changed?"

Veronica looked at him and replied, "Why?"

Lucas sighed and said, "I don't want you to change because of me."

Veronica stood up and sat beside him. She looked at him and said, "I am still the woman I was fifteen years ago, don't you worry about that. But now I've you to think about. And that means that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Lucas looked at his mother's determined face and she continued, "So I will fight for you no matter what and if keeping you safe means backing down and turning the other cheek, then damn it I'll do that! You are so more important then my pride and don't you ever forget that."

Lucas nodded and said, "Thanks Ma."

Veronica reached over and kissed his forehead, then pulling back. Lucas smiled.

**-Next day-**

Lucas walked with Natalie beside him as they went down the street. "So have you and Logan made up?" he asked her.

Natalie frowned at him and said, "Huh?"

"Yesterday? He called you a hooker and you complained," Lucas reminded her.

Natalie nodded and said, "Oh that. Yes, we're fine. I mean that kind of how Logan is. He always has my best interests at heart even if he insults me at the same time. I can never stay mad at him really."

Lucas nodded and then Natalie said, "Oh and Logan told me to ask you were you going to try out for the baseball team."

Lucas sighed and said, "I don't know."

"But you're good at it! You were great at the baseball game before."

Lucas looked at her and then said, "Alright, I could at least tryout for baseball."

"Great," Natalie said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

_Veronica walked down the familiar hallway and stood at the familiar door. She raised her hand and knocked. _

_It was a few seconds later that the door opened. Logan stood there staring at her before he just walked away. Veronica walked through the door and shut it behind her. _

_Logan sat on the couch and flexed his hand. Veronica could see the __bruises and cuts that he had gotten from hitting that guy in the cafeteria. She stood just a little way away from him. _

"_How's Piz?" Logan said sitting back into the couch. The question had __another question in it, it seemed. Something along the lines of "What was his reaction?" or "Do you still care about what he does?" _

_Veronica __looked at him and replied, "Well I'm not sure. I think he's still getting over the fact that another guy stood up for his ex-girlfriend." _

_Logan's head turned to her and he asked, "Ex-girlfriend?" _

_Veronica just nodded. Were words really __necessary? Did the message need to be spoken? She broke up with Piz or he broke up with her after Logan stood up for her. What Veronica had decided couldn't be clearer if it was written in huge letters on a lit up sign. _

_Silence filled the room as neither of them spoke. _

_Suddenly Veronica said, "You do realize that our relationship is going to be completely crazy." _

_Logan smirked and nodded. _

_Veronica said again, "I mean, imagine the amount of money spent __replacing the plates and objects that I'll throw at you." _

"_The amount of police complaints from the neighbours due to our arguing," Logan added. _

"_The amount of stress we'll both be under," Veronica said. _

"_It would be much easier to just walk away," Logan said, giving her a look. _

_Veronica raised an eyebrow and replied, "Somehow, I've never been able to walk away from you." _

_Logan smiled slightly and Veronica gave him a smile back. It was then that Logan stood up, crossed the room and crashed his lips against __hers. _

Veronica sat up in bed quickly. She pressed her hand against her forehead and blinked.

Memories had been coming back to her more and more since she had come back to Neptune. So many memories of Logan.

Veronica pulled the covers back and walked out of her bedroom. She padded across the hall and stood at the doorway of Lucas's room.

As she watched him sleep, she felt herself calm down. Lucas was the only thing that kept her sane; the only thing that kept her smiling after all these years.

Lucas shifted in his bed and Veronica saw him open his eyes.

"Go back to bed Ma, you need your sleep," he mumbled.

Veronica smiled and walked over to his bed. She bent down and kissed his forehead before turning and going back to her own room.

**-The next day-**

Veronica smiled at Logan when he walked into to the room. Logan smiled back at her. It was like a reflex really, having a smile come their faces when they saw each other.

Logan sat down on the couch beside her, handing her the cup of coffee.

"Where are you staying?" Logan asked her.

Veronica replied, "With my dad. But I'm out most of the time since I have work to do at the station."

Logan smirked and said, "I always thought you would be the agent not the FBI consultant."

Veronica shrugged, "Being an agent meant I had to follow a lot of other people's rules. Being a consultant means I can still be a PI and work for myself."

"You were never very good at taking other people's orders," Logan commented.

Veronica smiled happily. "I'm going to take that as a complement," she said.

Logan laughed, "I'm sure you would." Then he sat back on the couch and sighed. "I though that this was how it was going to be," he said, "You just walking back into the house and we could go back to normal."

Veronica sighed and looked down at her coffee cup and then back at Logan.

"But I can't," Logan said, "You've been gone for fifteen years and…and I need to know where you have been."

Veronica put her cup down on the table and sat with her hands in her lap. "I went to Washington first," she said, "I met a few good FBI agents there. They taught me many things but soon I moved on. I haven't stayed in a city any longer then a few months since…well since Neptune."

"You must have lonely," Logan said.

Veronica smiled slightly. How could she tell him that Lucas had kept her busy over the years? The boy was just as much trouble as his father.

"I kept myself busy," she said.

Logan sighed and slipped his hand into hers. She looked down at their hands that sat in her lap.

"I find it so easy to just," Logan sighed, "slip back into how we used to be. I want you to just move back in and get to know Natalie and be with me again."

Veronica sighed, "But it's more complicated then that."

"We've always been more complicated," Logan said. Veronica smiled slightly.

"But we're not in high school or college anymore," Logan said, "I hope that we can actually work things out now."

Veronica nodded and replied, "I'd like that."

**-Later-**

Lucas frowned as Logan came in the door of the classroom.

"Why are you so happy?" Lucas asked him.

Logan walked over to his desk and put his bag on it before turning to Lucas and the rest of the class.

"What? Is it so weird to see me happy?"

Lucas opened his mouth but Logan held up his hand and said, "Don't answer that. Now class, why don't you all just talk amongst yourselves for the moment while I get my papers?"

Logan walked across the room while his class exchanged gossip and chat. Natalie walked over to Lucas and opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

The class looked up to watch as Logan walked over to the door and open it.

When Lucas saw who was at the door, he drew in a sharp breath and his eyes went wide. He grabbed Natalie's wrist and pulled her onto the chair beside him.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked him.

"That man," Lucas said quickly, "That's Tommy's father."

He didn't mention that he was also the man who he and Veronica were running from.

Lucas hadn't seen the man except in pictures but they were mostly fifteen years old. The man standing at the door was older and greyer but he still had that glint in his eye that was in the photos. The glint gave an impression that he thought he was better, more important and he would do anything to make sure people knew that.

The man smiled at Logan, a smile that made a shiver go up Lucas's spine. A million thoughts were going through his head, mostly of what Veronica had always told him. Never look him in the eyes, keep your head down, and don't let him recognise you. But he couldn't.

His protective streak had kicked in and right now the man he had always seen as a threat was standing in front of his father.

Lucas watched as Logan said, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled again and replied, "Yes, you are Logan Echolls aren't you?"

Logan frowned slightly, not liking the look of this man. "Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?"

"I am here about Veronica Mars."

Both Logan and Lucas's hands instantly curled into fists. The whole class watched the two men at the door talk.

"That's a delicate matter," Logan said tightly, "We can talk about it later."

"Actually we can talk about it now," the man said as he stepped by Logan and into the room.

"Hey!" Logan said walking up to the man, "You can't just walk into this classroom. I am asking you to leave now!"

The man glanced around the room. He looked at all the students each of them uneasy at his gaze. The man looked at Lucas and Natalie. Natalie grabbed Lucas's hand under the table but tried to keep a calm face. Lucas didn't need to; he was practically frozen.

Logan grabbed the man's arm and the man turned to Logan with cold eyes. "Fifteen years," the man said to Logan, "For fifteen years that bitch of a wife of yours made me run."

Logan's voice went dangerous when he said, "Leave. Now."

The class was quiet now and Lucas looked between the two men in a slight panic.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" the man said, "Why she left?"

Logan was torn between punch the man and finding out what he knew. He was still aware of the students watching them.

"I mean running away because I and my business partners threatened her is strange isn't it? This is Veronica Mars we're talking about."

"She said she had to protect something precious, "Logan spat at him, "That's good enough for me! Now leave!"

Logan grabbed the man's arm to make him move.

But the man just smirked and said, "Did she tell you that the something precious was your son?"

It took all of Lucas's willpower not to gasp out loud. He was clasping his hands together so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his skin. Natalie let go of his hand and he glanced down to see that it was red from where he was squeezing it.

"Sorry," he muttered. Natalie just smiled, slightly and then turned back to Logan.

Logan stood there looking at the man for a moment and then he said, "I don't care what kind of shit you're pulling! I just want you to leave!"

"But I mean it makes sense doesn't it?" the man said with a sick smile. "It explains why she left."

Lucas watched in horror as realisation came to Logan's face. Logan let his hand drop from the man's arm. He shook his head and had to lean against his desk.

She wouldn't…she couldn't…not to him...she knew how much he wanted a son…she wouldn't be that much of a bitch…

But that explained everything…Veronica wouldn't have left for herself…she must have had some other reason…was that it?... he-they- had a son and he didn't even know?

"It must be terrible for you," the man said, "To find out your wife is the same cold hearted bitch she always was."

"Shut up!" Logan croaked, "Just shut up!"

Lucas looked at Logan and he swallowed hard. "But I'll tell you what's worse," the man said.

Lucas's face fell. Oh no! No, no, oh no.

"It's worse when your son has been right in front of you all this time."

Logan glared at the man and the man continued, "I've been watching Veronica for a long time. She's been keeping taps on me and I've been doing the same for her. Your son is a lot like you by the way."

Logan nearly growled at the man. "I was surprising to see that she came back to Neptune. But she did and her son came with her. In fact he's been around for a few months now."

The man started to pace around the room. Lucas just watched Logan as he glared at the man. He didn't even notice the man walk around to the back of his seat.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Logan frowned and it was only then Lucas came to his senses.

Before he could react the man had reached down and grabbed Lucas by the back of the neck, pulling him up. When Lucas was standing he tried to fight back but the man had already wrapped an arm around his neck and his chest, trapping him.

Logan was standing now and he said, "Let him go, he has nothing to do with this."

"Well that's where you're wrong," the man said.

Lucas continued to struggle until Logan said, "Its ok Lucas. Just tell him you're not my son."

Lucas froze.

"_You're not my son." _

The words echoed in his head and then the man said to him, "Go ahead Lucas. Lie to Logan again. Just like you've been doing since you met him."

Logan, only keeping his temper to keep Lucas safe, said, "Just say it Lucas."

Everyone in the room had been watching them. All of them were looking at Lucas in worry.

"I…I…"

Lucas couldn't say anymore. He couldn't lie to Logan's face. Not anymore. It was like he wouldn't allow himself.

Logan looked at him in concern but soon his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no…" Logan said, and he leaned against his desk again.

He looked at Lucas with such a hurt look on his face.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Logan," Lucas said, "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I'm so sorry!"

Logan turned away and shook his head.

"You lied to us?" Natalie said, in barely a whisper.

"You're Logan's son and you didn't tell us?" James said.

Lucas tried to apologise but he found that the man's arm was tightening around his neck.

Lucas try to say something, anything but the man was choking him and he could barely breathe. He tried to move the arm but it wasn't working and he was starting to lose conscious.

The class were talking to each other, all of them in shock over Lucas's identity. Logan was turned away his mind full of thoughts.

Lucas's eyes rolled to the back of his head and then the man let go of him. Lucas's fell to the floor and finally Logan and the class looked at him.

"Lucas?" he said running over to him. Lucas took huge, gasping breaths and Logan pulled him up so that he could sit up.

"Lucas! Are you ok?" Logan asked him.

Lucas looked around and choked out, "Where is he? Where's the guy?"

People looked around and Tom said, "He must off run off after you fell."

The man was really gone, the door of the classroom wide open. Lucas shook his head and got his breath back.

"He did it again damn it! He came and ruined people's lives and then just ran off!"

Lucas looked at Logan who was leaning beside him and Logan said, "I think it's time you called your…_mother_."

Lucas narrowed his eyes when Logan spoke of his mom in a dark tone. Lucas stood up and dusted himself off.

Logan stood up with him and Lucas said, "Both of can talk later when you've calmed down."

Logan snorted and replied, "Oh I'll be pissed at her no matter how much time I have to calm down!"

Lucas shook his head, "You don't get it do you? You don't get to yell at her for leaving. She left to protect me! Me!"

Logan looked at him and Lucas continued, "If you want to be pissed at someone or shout at someone, then be pissed or shout at me!"

Lucas shook his head, "Do you even get how hard it was for her? She had to look at my face everyday and see you!"

With that Lucas turned and grabbed his bag, hurrying out of the room.

**-Later-**

Natalie smiled at Logan when he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, would you like something to eat?" she asked, quietly.

"No I'm fine," Logan said, sitting at the table.

Natalie nodded and sat down beside him.

"Listen," Logan said, "Veronica and I are going to be…talking a lot over the next while but I don't want you to worry."

"Is that code for shit is going to fly and don't get in the way?" Natalie said.

Logan smirked and gave her a one arm hug.

The doorbell rang and Logan walked away to get it. He grasped the door handle and opened the door to see Veronica standing there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Veronica sat on the chair, biting her thumbnail. Logan meanwhile was sitting on the arm of the couch.

They didn't say a word. It was one of those silences that just sat in the air and filled the room with tension. They had never had a moment quite like this before. They were always shouting or kissing or talking. Never just this silent.

"Do you want to know something?" Logan's voice broke the silence and Veronica turned to him.

His voice was horse and he wasn't even looking at her, just down at the floor.

"I think…I think a part of me already knew," he said, quietly, "When I looked at Lucas…this amazing feeling came over me like…like finally this hole inside my soul had been filled. But I never let myself think that he was my son. I never even let my mind completely go there."

Logan barked out a laugh and said, "You know I used to think it was absolute crap when parents described the love they have for their kids. I mean, my father defiantly didn't have that feeling for me. But Lucas…I know what they're talking about now."

Veronica sighed and said, "Logan I'm sor-."

Don't," Logan said, "Don't sit there and pretend to be sorry."

Veronica's eyes narrowed and she replied, "Alright! Why don't I just be honest then?"

Logan nodded, "That would be nice for once!"

"Fine then," she barked back, "I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for protecting our son from the basterds that were after him. I'm not sorry for doing everything I could to keep him safe. But I am sorry that you had to be hurt for that to happen."

Logan rubbed his face with his hands. Silence filled the room again until Logan said quietly, "What kind of kid was he like growing up?"

Veronica smiled slightly. "He couldn't have caused more trouble if he tried. I swear that boy attracted trouble like a magnet…still does."

Logan smirked and Veronica said, "I remember once when he was ten he decided that it would be a good idea to try and drive one of the agents' cars since he had seen so many agents do it. Have you ever seen a ten year old try and drive an SUV? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him. Thankfully he didn't even get out of the FBI car park and there were no crashes."

Logan smiled slightly and Veronica added, "He still needs his father though."

Logan stiffened.

"He has always needed his father. And he has missed you so much over the years."

"He knew about me when he was younger?" Logan asked.

Veronica nodded, "If you couldn't know about him then he should at least know about you."

Logan stood up and started to walk around the room. Veronica watched him pace for a while until Logan pointed the wall beside the stairs.

"He should have drawn on that by the time he was three."

Veronica frowned but Logan continued, pointing to the glass vase. "He should have smashed that by the time he was seven. This rug? It should have been wash repeatedly by the time he was ten because of the amount of muddy footprints he put on it. And the TV? That should have been replaced at least by now, from the times he put a baseball threw it-."

"No matter how many times he was told not to play baseball indoors," Veronica finished.

Logan nodded, "You thought of it too?"

"The life we could have had? Yes, all the time." Logan snorted,

"No Veronica. The life I SHOULD have shared with you and Lucas. Lucas grew up with you, he knows you. But you took that from me Veronica! You took him from me!"

"I had too!" she yelled back standing up, "I had to leave to protect him!"

"But I could have come with you! We could have been a family on the run or not!" Logan stated.

"Logan if you went with me then you would have been in danger too and I couldn't have that! I needed you to be safe."

"You don't always have to look after anyone!" Logan shouted at her.

"But I need to look after Lucas!" Veronica yelled back, "I need to make sure that he's ok but the thought of anything happening to him makes me sick! You have to understand that."

Logan looked at her and she looked back. "I thought I knew you!" Logan said, "But then you took my son from me and now I don't know what to think."

Veronica had seen him this angry before. Their fights usually went like this full of yelling and angry words. The last time they fought was fifteen years ago and Veronica had even missed it slightly. It felt familiar, almost right somehow. But now Lucas's feelings were on the line and Veronica wasn't prepared to bet on them.

"I will make this clear to you Logan. I don't mind you being mad at me now or yelling at me right now," she said, "But if you dare, if you even dare, to hurt Lucas or make him choose sides, I swear I will show you how much of a cold hearted bitch I can be."

Logan looked over her face, and said, "I would never do anything to hurt Lucas. You really would do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Always," Veronica said. "I have to go back. Lucas is at the house and I don't like leaving him alone."

"Natalie went up to her room as soon as you walked in the door. That means that Lucas isn't alone," Logan stated.

When Veronica frowned Logan said, "She's made a habit of climbing in his window."

Veronica nodded, "Then I better get over there."

She walked towards the door and as she opened it Logan said, "We are not finished here!"

Veronica turned to him and said, "Oh I know."

With that she walked out the door and shut it behind her. Logan sat down on the couch and rubbed a hand across his face.

**-Lucas-**

Lucas gasped slightly. He froze and turned the TV to mute. He listened again.

There it was! That tapping sound.

Lucas stood up slowly and tried to hear where the noise was coming from. He picked up the gun that was lying on the sitting room table and held it out in front of him as he looked around the house.

Realizing that the tapping was coming from one of the upstairs rooms Lucas slowly made his way upstairs. He was breathing heavily and he slowly walked towards his own room. He pressed his back against the wall beside his bedroom door.

He heard the tapping again and he quickly entered the room holding the gun out.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Natalie sitting on the tree outside his window. He made his over to it and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas said.

"I came to see how you were," Natalie said, "But if you're going to be pissed at me then I'll just leave."

Lucas just shook his head and practically dragged her through the window. Natalie stood in the room and rubbed her dirty hands on her jeans.

She looked at Lucas and said, "Is that a gun?"

Lucas snorted, "No it's a fancy banana!"

Natalie frowned at him as he walked out the door and downstairs. As they walked into the kitchen, Natalie asked, "Do you know how to shoot that thing?"

Lucas shrugged, "My mom taught me years ago. You're lucky I have good reflexes. I could have shot you by accident."

"When you said before how you 'picked up a few things' from agents, you meant stuff like this?" Natalie said.

Lucas shrugged again.

Natalie shook her head. "Who are you?" she asked, "You aren't the guy that has been my friend all this time."

"Well I'm sorry," Lucas replied, "But having your father find out about his son like this isn't exactly something that would put anyone in good mood."

Natalie frowned at him. "Is that why we're friends?"

Lucas frowned back, "What do you mean?"

"Are we only friends because Logan is your father?"

Lucas's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No! No, that's not it. I didn't know Logan was your guardian when I met you. I mean when I found out he was I thought of not talking to you at all."

Natalie gasped and replied, "What?"

Lucas replied, "No! I mean that-."

"Why did you keep talking to me then?" Natalie asked.

"I-I didn't want to lose you," Lucas stammered.

Natalie stared at him for a few seconds and he looked back. Then Natalie shook her head and said, "No. No. You lied to me. You've been lying to me for months and I can't- I wouldn't…why do have to be so…so…you!"

Before Lucas could answer she said, "I thought maybe you and me could be more then friends."

Lucas nearly smiled. Nearly.

"And then this happens," Natalie said, "and now I don't know what to think. All I know is that you hurt me and lied to me and when I try to see how you are, you just push me away!"

"Natalie-."

"No! I don't want to be lied to anymore Lucas. Just leave me alone!" With that she walked towards the door, threw it open and walked out.

Lucas stared after her, remembering he promised his mother not to step foot outside the house. So he had to slam the door shut, locking it and then kick the kitchen cabinet. He leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed.

He walked into the sitting room and tried to watch TV.

It was only a few minutes later that his mother unlocked the door and walked in, making sure to lock the door after her.

Since Tommy's father was back, the house was practically on lock down. Veronica had also told Tommy's mother and her house was locked up as well. Veronica walked into the sitting room and smiled at Lucas.

"I saw Natalie walking from the house. Did you two make up?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. In fact she told me to leave her alone."

"Oh honey I'm sorry," Veronica said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What about you and Logan?"

Veronica snorted and replied, "It's going to take a lot more time for Logan and me to sort things out. I had to leave him just now because I didn't want to leave you alone."

Lucas shook his head, "You have got to stop using me as an excuse to leave an argument with Logan. What are you afraid of happening in an argument with him?"

Veronica cleared her throat and said, "Well, when Logan and I used to fight it, um… it used to end in a certain way and I don't think that it would be a good thing to-um…well let's just say that if we fought and we ended up the same way at the end of the argument then it wouldn't help the situation."

Lucas frowned and replied, "What are you talking about?"

Veronica sighed and said, "Let's just say that you wouldn't be here if Logan and I didn't fight."

Lucas made a face and replied, "Ok ew! Ma, I didn't need to know that!"

Veronica shrugged, "You asked."

Lucas smiled slightly and Veronica was glad to see it after such a hard day.

The smile faded slightly and Lucas said, "We really fucked up didn't we Ma?"

Veronica smacked his head slightly and Lucas yelled, "Ow! What was that for?"

"No swearing in the house," Veronica stated, "But yes, we've messed up. We've just got try and fix it."

Lucas nodded, determination written on his face. When it came down to it, Logan was his father, Neptune was his home and Natalie was someone he cared about very much. He wasn't going to lose that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Veronica held the cup of coffee in her hands and stared down at it. She felt the heat of the drink warm her fingers but it hardly improved her mood.

"Veronica?"

Veronica looked up and smiled slightly for Mac. "I'm fine," she said, "Just a little down."

Mac nodded and placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her.

Veronica had been a little surprised when Mac had asked her to come over. She thought her friends would be mad at her. They had found out that she had a son and that son was friends with their kids. And they heard this from said kids, not from her. So when Mac had called her to come over for coffee she was a little unsure.

"You left to protect him," Mac said suddenly, "That's the main reason right?"

Veronica looked at her and nodded. Mac nodded her head as well and bit her lip.

After a few moments of silence Mac said, "When David was eight, he got hit by a car."

Veronica stared at her and she continued, "He was just crossing the street to get a ball that had rolled away. A car came speeding around the corner and-and it him."

Veronica replied, "But he's ok now?"

Mac nodded, "Yes he is. I mean he broke his leg but thankfully that was all. But Veronica…when I saw him, lying there on the road…I think my heart stopped for those few seconds. I couldn't breathe and then I was running towards him, screaming his name."

Veronica gave her a sympathetic smile and Mac said, "I could have killed the guy that hit him, I could have if he hadn't been the one to call the ambulance and apologise over and over."

Mac leaned forward in her seat and said to Veronica, "I know what it's like to want to do anything for the people you love." She laughed slightly, "I still tell David to look both ways before he crosses the road. It must annoy him so much. But he still looks thankfully."

Veronica smiled at her and said, "I just want to do anything to protect him. To keep him safe."

Mac nodded, "I know. And Logan will realize that's all you were trying to do."

Veronica replied, "I hope so."

Mac smiled at her. "And don't worry about the others either. They're not mad at you…much. Just a little put out that you weren't the one to tell them about Lucas."

Veronica shrugged, "I couldn't tell anyone about him really. Another way to keep him safe kind of."

Mac nodded and then stood up. "Well why don't we go talk to Wallace now then? Dick can come and I'm sure Weevil will stop by if we ask him. Since he already knew about Lucas, he's not really mad at all."

Veronica looked unsure so Mac said, "Why Veronica, has being a mother made you a softy?"

Veronica smiled and said, "Mac I've raised a teenage boy. If anything it's made me even more hard headed and tough skinned."

"Then let's go," Mac said as she and Veronica walked out if the sitting room.

**-Lucas-**

Lucas sighed and lifted the lid on the car. "I swear I think you break down on purpose just to annoy me," he mumbled to the car.

It had been a few days since the incident with Tommy's father and the police were working to catch him. Veronica had told him not to leave the house or the yard so he decided to fix the car for something to do. Lucas leaned forward and pulled a tool out of the box.

"Where's Tommy when you need him?" he said.

Tommy hadn't been aloud to leave the house and Lucas hadn't seen him in a while.

Lucas looked at car but froze when he heard footsteps walking down the street. He looked up sharply and saw Logan walking towards him.

Logan stopped, seeing that he was startled, held up his hands and said, "Sorry, it's just me."

Lucas nodded and said, "Listen my mom's not here for you to yell at so you can leave."

Logan walked towards him and said, "You're very protective of her aren't you?"

Lucas replied, "Of course I am. Aren't you?"

Logan shrugged, "I was. But it's you that I want to talk to though."

Lucas sighed and leaned against the car, "Then talk."

Logan folded his arms and said, "Look me and your…mom aren't getting along right now. And knowing us, it could take a while for us to get along at all. But I would like to get to know you more. I've missed out on fifteen years and I'd sure like to make up for that time."

Lucas bit the inside of his cheek and then said, "I'm your son."

"I know," Logan said. "That means I'm stubborn, sarcastic, hard headed and extremely loyal. Especially to my mom."

Logan sighed and replied, "Can't argue with that."

"I want to get to know you too. It's all I've ever wanted. But not at the expense of my mom," Lucas said, "So if you can't make the effort to at least get along with her, then I can't act all happy around you."

Logan sighed and said, "You're like her you know. Veronica was loyal too."

"She still is. Fifteen years and I've never seen her with another guy."

Logan raised his eyebrow and replied, "Really?"

Lucas smiled, "Yes. I mean she's gotten offers but she never took them."

Logan just nodded and Lucas said casually, "I guess she's just still in love with you."

Logan looked at him, smirking slightly and replied, "You really are a smart ass aren't you?"

Lucas smiled and Logan said, "That's my boy."

Logan stood up straight and said, "Look, me and Veronica will talk again-if she doesn't keep leaving the house during an argument- and I really would like to get to know you."

Lucas nodded and Logan gave him another smile before walking back to his house.

It was later in the day and Lucas was still working on the car. He had his phone held between his ear and his shoulder talking to Veronica and working on the car.

"Yes Mom…ok Mom…I know call every hour…I know you're at Wallace's…you'll be home in a few minutes…ok see you then."

He took the phone in his hand and hung up. He turned when he heard footsteps again and saw James, Carter, Tom, Chloe and David walking towards him. He stood in front of the car and they reached him and stood in front of him.

Lucas cleared his throat and said, "Hey guys."

Carter smiled at him and replied, "Hi Lucas."

Lucas smiled back and James said bluntly, "Just tell us that you weren't using us."

Lucas frowned and replied, "No, I wasn't using you. I didn't even know that your parents were friends with my mom. Not when I met you. In fact I didn't find out until that day in the park. The picnic?"

James nodded, "So you are our friend right? It's not about our parents being friends?"

Lucas shook his head, "Defiantly not."

"Then how about we start over?" Carter suggested.

Lucas smiled and held out his hand, "Hi. I'm Lucas Mars."

James shook his hand, smiling and said, "Hey, Lucas. Would you like to play some baseball with us?"

Lucas dropped his hand and said, "I would love to guys but I can't leave the house. Mom's orders."

His friends nodded and Tom said, "Well then we'll call you later."

Lucas nodded happily as his friends walked away.

Carter stayed in front of him and said, "Hey listen. I know you haven't talked to Natalie but give her more time. I mean you two were always going to more then friends. You really hurt her Lucas."

Lucas nodded and replied, "I know. I'm trying to make up for it."

Carter nodded, "That's good. I'll see you later ok?"

Lucas smiled at her as she walked away.

He sighed and looked up at Logan and Natalie's house. He hadn't talked to Natalie since their fight and he felt a little lost without talking to her. His eyes slide from Natalie's house to Tommy's which was across the street.

He was about to turn away when he noticed something. He stood up straight and squinted at the upstairs window of the house.

A wavy stripe of red ran across the bottom of the window. It looked too watery to be paint so his mind pieced together the solution.

Blood.

Lucas looked around but everyone seemed to be inside. His mother was who knows how long away and there was a little boy inside that house where someone was bleeding, badly.

Lucas quickly made his way across the road and up to the front door. He gently pushed the door and it swung open.

His breathing quickened as he want into the hallway. It was deserted and the layout of the house enabled him to see into the kitchen and sitting room. There was no sign of Tommy or his mother.

He heard a thump coming from the upstairs and a slight yell of pain. Lucas slowly made his way up the stairs leaning against wall.

He reached the landing and the thumps got louder. They seemed to be coming from the same room that had the blood on the window. Lucas made his way over to the room and he peeked in.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Tommy was cowering in the corner of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest.

While his mother was lying on the ground being repeatedly punched by her ex-husband.

Tommy's eyes lit up when he saw Lucas but Lucas just pressed a finger to his lips. Lucas's mind raced, trying to think or something anything. But his only thought was for Tommy to get a chance to run.

So he stood up and raced into the room. Throwing his weight he tackled Tommy's father throwing him off Tommy's mother.

"Run Tommy!" Lucas yelled.

Tommy didn't need to be told again. The little boy ran towards the door and Lucas was glad to hear him ran down the stairs before a fist connected with his jaw.

Lucas's vision blurred but his adrenaline and training kicked in. He brought his own fist round and it hit the side of the man's face.

Lucas then jumped up and ran towards the door, hoping then that Tommy' mother had time to escape herself.

He was half way down the stairs when he felt a large weight hit his back and he slid down the last three steps.

Lucas shook his head and picked himself up, seeing Tommy's father standing up as well. He had practically thrown himself down the stairs at Lucas.

Lucas stumbled towards the back door but he felt the man grab his ankle and he fell hard to the ground.

And then the punches came. One after the other. On his face, his body, his head.

"_Shit, it hurts when you get punched in the head_," Lucas thought.

It was then that his mind went back into action.

He focused his vision on the man hitting him and brought his foot up to the man's chest. He gave the man a ferocious shove with his foot and the man stumbled back hitting his head against the kitchen island. The man slid down onto the floor unconscious.

Lucas's head lulled from side to side. "_Why is everything so blurry?_" he wondered.

He stretched his hand out and felt something wet. Looking sideways he saw his hand covered in the blood that was on the floor. His own blood.

**-Veronica-**

Veronica knew something was wrong was she had seen the car in the driveway and no Lucas beside it.

He worked on the car all the time and she never saw him just leave it with the hood open and the tools scattered around the yard. She had walked to Mac's house and back after visiting Wallace's because the car was broken.

She was about walk into the house when she heard hurried footsteps. She turned to see Tommy running towards her with blood on him.

"Tommy?" she said as the boy reached her.

"Lucas!" he said.

Veronica frowned. She had never heard him speak before.

"Lucas is in trouble!" he said again pointing towards his house.

Veronica's head snapped up to look at the house.

"Lucas!" she shouted as she ran towards the house.

**-Logan-**

Logan had just been going to see Lucas again. He had talked to him earlier that day and he wanted to speak to him again. He turned the corner and onto the street. He stopped when he heard a little boy say Lucas's name. The boy said something else and then Veronica was shouting Lucas's name and running across the street.

Fear gripped Logan's heart and he started running towards the house that Veronica had just gone into. He felt like he had never run so fast in his life.

He arrived at the door and through the hallway he could see Veronica bending over something, with blood pouring around it.

"_Lucas!_" his mind screamed.

Logan was over to both of them in a few seconds, bending down beside them. Veronica was crying, eyes drenched in tears while a phone was pressed to her ear.

"Just get the damn ambulance here! I already gave you the address!"

Her other hand was on Lucas's face pushing the blood drench strands of hair from his face. Logan looked down at Lucas.

His eyes were half closed and his face covered in blood. It was in his hair, on his shirt, everywhere. Logan was pretty sure his lip was split and his nose was bleeding.

Logan felt like crying himself. His son, his wonderful son, was lying on the ground bleeding and there was nothing he could do.

Lucas's head turned to him and Logan smiled slightly. "Hey," he said softly, "Hey my boy. You're not going to give up are you? You are going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Honey, you're going to be fine," Veronica said, "You're going to be fine."

Lucas only mumbled incoherently.

Tommy slowly made his way into the room. "Mommy's upstairs," he said, "He hurt her too."

Logan looked between the man lying on the floor to the upstairs. "Don't worry, the ambulance is coming."

Tommy nodded but kept standing against the far wall.

Logan looked at the man lying on the floor; the man who had beat Lucas. He had never wanted to hurt someone so much in his entire life.

But he stayed where he was by Lucas's and Veronica's sides.

The ambulance soon came and the paramedics walked into the house.

Logan and Veronica had to leave Lucas to them both of them standing against the wall. Logan told the paramedics about Tommy's mother upstairs and he pulled the shaking boy to his side.

Veronica was sobbing now and Logan took her in his arms. He had never seen her so broken. But somehow, he felt broken too.

He watched as they took Lucas out of the house, already linked up to tubes and a mask covering his face.

Tommy was taken in the ambulance with his mother and his father was taken in a separate ambulance.

That left Logan and Veronica standing on the street.

"His head!" Veronica said, "His head had a huge cut in it! His face was so bloody! Oh my little boy!"

Logan grabbed her face and said, "Listen to me! Lucas needs us right now! He needs you to be strong; he needs both of us to be strong."

Veronica stared at him for a few seconds. Then she straightened slightly, sniffed and said, "I need to get to the hospital," in the calmest voice she could.

Logan nodded, "Come on, we'll take my car." They quickly made their way to car and drove.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Beeping.

She had never really liked beeping. The beeping of the alarm clock told her every morning back in high school to be prepared for another day of torture. Beeping always seemed to be a warning as well like to tell people something was wrong.

But she was thankful for the beeping now. As she listened to the beeping, it seemed to echo in her head over and over. She didn't want the beeping to stop.

The beeping of the machine was the only thing that assured her that her son was alive.

Veronica sat by this machine, at Lucas's bedside in the hospital. She watched as he lay on the bed, eyes closed, his chest raised up and down.

The beeping was a comfort but not good enough.

She placed her hand onto Lucas's chest and felt his heart thump against her hand. She smiled slightly glad to have that reassurance.

A larger hand was then placed on top of hers and she looked across to the other side of the bed. Logan looked tiered and she guessed that he thought the same of her.

"You heard what the doctors said," Logan said softly, "He has some bad injuries but he's going to be fine."

Veronica swallowed and replied, "They said he probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow night and then when I asked if he didn't, they changed the subject. That's not a good thing Logan."

Logan sighed and withdrew his hand. "You being a negative bitch about it is not going to help. He is my son and he is yours. That means he's a stubborn fighter and he is going to be fine."

Veronica shook her head and mumbled, "You just don't get it."

She stood up and said, "I'm going to get some water."

She made it half way to the door when Logan said, "What don't I get Veronica?"

Veronica whipped around and glared at him. "You don't get how precious he is. How important he is to me. How seeing him lying here makes my heart constantly hurt."

Logan stood up and walked to stand in front of her. His eyes were blazing and anger radiated from him. "Don't. You. Dare! You have no idea how much I care about him. He's my son! And seeing him like this makes me hurt too. But I can't keep thinking about the bad things that might happen to him. That's not going to help."

Veronica stared at him and shook her head slightly and replied, "We have hurt so many people through the years Logan. Destroyed people because of a case or even by accident. But him? But Lucas?"

She gestured towards him and then let her arm drop.

"He is the one good thing that you and I have ever done and I will be damned if he gets even more hurt because of our twisted relationship!"

A cough interrupted their argument and they both turned to see a nurse standing at the door awkwardly clutching a pile of papers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need one of you to sign these papers?" she said holding out said papers.

Logan took them and the nurse walked out of the room swiftly. As Logan pulled a pen out of his pocket, Veronica went and sat down beside Lucas's bed.

"Echolls or Mars?"

Veronica looked at Logan and he said again, "Echolls or Mars? I have to write his full name and does it say Echolls or Mars on his birth certificate?"

Veronica replied, "I always told him it was Mars. Always seemed easier. But it says Echolls on his birth certificate."

Logan nodded and wrote it down. "Good," he mumbled, "Makes sense since we never got divorced." Veronica smiled slightly.

**-Nurse-**

The nurse shook her head as she walked away from the room. Screaming and arguments were sadly not unusual in the hospital but seeing those two fighting was probably the strangest thing she had seen in a while. She took a seat at the nurse's station and let out a relieved sigh. She was glad to get some peace during her stressful work shift.

That peace lasted all of five seconds.

A large group of people came running through the door and down the corridor. All of them were talking to each other and they were adults as well as children. Finally one of the adults noticed her staring and he walked up to the nurse's station. The man was tall with tattoos and he looked quite intimidating.

"We're looking for Lucas Mars. He came in here a while ago."

The nurse opened her mouth to speak when a dark haired woman said, "His parents are probably the ones screaming at each other."

The nurse pointed to the room down the hall.

The large group made their way down there but hardly got in the door before a blonde woman came out of the room and told them to shut the fuck up as her son was trying to recover. Then the woman's husband came out and said for her to go back to Lucas and that he would take care of their friends.

While the woman went back into the room, the nurse watched as the man explained the situation. The nurse smiled as she watched the man's friends and their children comfort each other and the man. The nurse sat back down in her seat.

**-Hours later-**

Logan sighed and sat back in his chair. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and looked at Lucas. The boy was just lying there on the hospital bed, eyes closed, so still.

Veronica had gone to the hospital's cafeteria for something to eat; he practically had to force her.

Logan heard a light knock on the door and turned to see Natalie standing there.

Logan sat up straight and said, "Natalie! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were at the house. I just- Lucas got hurt and I-."

"Its fine Logan," Natalie said, "I understand."

She looked at Lucas and bit her lip. Logan held out his hand and said, "Come here. No need to just stand there."

Natalie took his hand and Logan moved over so that they could both sit on the seat. Natalie watched as Lucas slept and Logan said, "He'll be fine."

Natalie nodded. "I know. It's just…"

"Just what?" Logan asked.

Natalie's lip quivered slightly and she said, "I told him to leave me alone! That was the last thing I said to him!"

Logan wrapped and arm around her as a few tears slipped from her eyes. Natalie brushed the tears away and sniffed. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted.

"And so will Lucas. And he knows you didn't mean what you said. Plus if he's anything like I know he is then he was probably thinking of some way to get you to forgive him."

Natalie nodded and replied, "I hope so. And when he wakes up I'll tell him I forgive him."

Logan smirked, "It's that easy for you to forgive him huh?"

Natalie frowned at him and replied, "Of course it is. I know that he just trying to protect his mom. Plus it's not like he meant to hurt me. I mean what good will come of me staying mad at him. Then we'll just both be miserable."

Logan nodded. Was that the same with him and Veronica? Would staying mad at her just make things worse?

Natalie smiled slightly. "You have to admit though; getting sent to hospital is a good way to get you and Veronica talking again."

Logan laughed slightly and replied, "Well I don't think that Lucas meant to help that way."

**-Later-**

Veronica leaned up against the wall, her forehead pressed against it. Her head was pounding, she hadn't slept in over twelve hours, had hardly eaten and Lucas still hadn't woken up.

Neither she nor Logan had left the hospital and it was now late afternoon, the day after Lucas had been admitted to the hospital. Logan had told her to go for a walk, saying to would help somehow.

So far she had only gotten a little way down the hall when she had stopped. Taking a few breaths she stood up straight and walked down the rest of the hall. She stopped at the doorway of one room, looking in.

Tommy was sitting on a large chair by his mother's bedside. She was as beat up as Lucas but the difference was she had woken up. Veronica couldn't help but have a pang of jealously. Tommy's mother had woken up but Lucas still hadn't.

Veronica walked on with her arms folded. She found herself having walked in a circle and she ended up at the nurses' station down the hall from Lucas's room.

She found herself walking to the nurses' station and saying, "Excuse me?"

The nurse looked at her and said, "Yes?"

"Could you tell me about a certain patient that came in the same time as my son and the women? He's a middle aged man with head injury?"

The nurse replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't let out any details to non family members. What do you want with him anyway?"

"To kill him," Veronica stated like it was obvious.

The nurse looked at her in shock and then said, "I-I…"

"He beat my son. What do you think I would do?" Veronica said.

"He is still alive Mrs Echolls. I think the police would like him to stay that way so that he can be prosecuted," the nurse responded.

"Is he still in this hospital?" Veronica asked.

The nurse paused and then said, "No. The police arrested him when he was discharged."

Veronica nodded. At least that was something. Veronica turned walk away and then she said to the nurse, "Don't worry. I'm only like this because my son is in hospital."

The nurse nodded, understanding and she turned back to her computer.

"_Plus it would look suspicious if I really do hurt him_," Veronica said.

She stopped at Lucas's room and looked into the room. She leaned her head against the doorway and watched as Logan sat beside Lucas.

"Do you remember what you said to me at the anti prom?" Veronica asked quietly.

Logan looked at her and replied, "I said that we were epic."

Veronica nodded, "Yes, spanning years and continents, ruined lives and bloodshed."

Logan nodded, "What about it?"

Veronica looked at him and said, "Lucas was _never_ supposed to be part of that." Logan stood up and Veronica replied, "Lucas was supposed to be the calm after the storm. The happiness after you and I sorted through all out crap!"

Veronica ran a hand over her face and then said, "When I said that you didn't get it, I meant that you don't get how amazing it is-."

"-To see that you and I managed to have someone like him in our lives," Logan interrupted, "That you and I managed not to mess him up as well."

Veronica nodded, "I guess you do get it."

Logan replied, "Veronica, I got it the second I knew he was my son."

Logan stared at her for a few moments and the held out his hand. "Come here," he said softly.

Veronica looked between his hand and his face and then stepped forward, taking his hand. Then she and Logan sat down on chairs and they watched Lucas.

**-Lucas-**

_Lucas saw himself in a mirror. Lots of mirrors actually. _

_They were all around him, tall, large free standing mirrors. They were all in a circle around him but there was just darkness behind them. Lucas felt like he was in a room with all these mirrors and the only light seemed to shine up against these mirrors. _

_He looked around seeing his reflection and only hearing his footsteps on the ground. _

"_Well, aren't you handsome?" _

_Lucas turned around sharply but saw no one. _

"_But I expect nothing less of the kid of Logan and Veronica." _

_Lucas found the source of the voice and stared into the blackness. Suddenly a blonde haired-green short wearing- teenage girl bounced out from behind a mirror. _

"_Hey Lucas," she said with a smile. Lucas stared at her with wide eyes. _

"_Lily Kane?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

"_Shit!" Lucas said, putting his hands on his head, "Shit, fuck, damn it!" _

_Lily frowned and said, "And you've got a dirty mouth too. Actually I expected that of Veronica and Logan's kid as well." _

"_I'm dead!" Lucas said, "I'm dead aren't I?" _

_Lily smiled and shook her head, "No! You're just kind of in between." _

"_Is this heaven?" Lucas asked looking around and then back at Lily. _

_Lily smiled and replied, "Heaven is much more amazing then this. This is more like limbo." _

"_Limbo?" Lucas repeated. _

_Lily nodded as she walked around the room. "Yes, this place is where you can decide __wither to pass on or go back to the land of the living." _

_Lucas frowned and asked, "Why? W-Where am I in the…the land of the living?" _

_Lily waved her hand over a mirror and a picture appeared on it. Lucas walked forward and looked into the mirror. _

_He saw himself lying on a hospital bed with his parents sat beside him.__ They looked so worried, so tiered. _

_Lily looked too and said, "It's good to see that all those punches didn'__t hurt your good looks. I mean really, if I was alive-." Lily paused and Lucas looked at her. "Actually if I was alive then I would be the same age as your mom and that would make me a cougar." Lily smiled slightly and said, "I knew I would be a man eater." _

_Lucas just nodded and looked back at the mirror. "Would you like to see Natalie?" Lily said softly. _

_Lucas nodded and Lily waved her hand over the mirror again. A picture of Natalie appeared, the girl sitting on the couch at Logan's house, her knees drawn up to her chest. John came out with Lauren by his side. They sat down beside her and she leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. _

_Lucas reached out to touch her face but Lily grabbed his wrist. _

"_Do you know what else I can show you?" she asked. _

_Lucas dropped his hand and Lily let go of his wrist. "I can show what could happen if you wake up," Lily said. _

_Lucas looked at the mirror and Lily waved her hand again. _

_The mirror's image changed and once again Lucas saw Natalie. But this time she was walking down the street. But Lucas walked beside her. His arm was __draped across her shoulder and Natalie arm were wrapped around his waist. Lucas watched as Natalie smiled up at his mirror self and his mirror self reached down to kiss her. The image faded as the couple pulled away. _

"_Well it looks like someone will get lucky if he wakes up," Lily said. _

_Lucas looked at her and repli__ed, "You really are exactly how my mom described you." _

_Lily smiled and waved her hand over the mirror again. This time the mirror showed him on a baseball diamond. He was at home base in full baseball uniform with Neptune High on it. He swung the bat, hitting the ball and took off running. He saw himself cheering with his team and he saw Tom, Carter, James, David and Natalie there with him._

_The image changed and he saw him__self with Veronica pulling shopping bags out of the car. He watched as brought them into a house. Logan's house. _

_The image changed again and he saw a room, very different to his room now. There were baseball trophies on a shelf. There were pictures all over a board over the dressing table. Clothes were all over the floor and the bed and there was a camera sitting on a computer table where a pile of school books and a laptop were sitting. Lucas heard Veronica say, "Lucas! Clean your room!" Lucas saw himself walk into the room and start to pick up some of the clothes. _

_Then the image changed again. This time it was him and Veronica and Logan. All sitting in Logan's large sitting room. They weren't doing anything special; just talking. Just a family talking. But that was what made it so great too Lucas. It was his family, talking in his sitting room, just being a family. _

_The image changed and suddenly they were at the park. All of them. Him, Veronica, Logan, his friends, his parents' friends. They were all there. It looked like they were having __barbecue but Lucas looked passed all this. He saw himself standing between Logan and Veronica. He was smiling and Logan raised a hand to mess up his hair. _

_The image of them all being a family continued to play on the screen and Lucas turned back to Lily. _

_He realized that he was crying slightly and he said to her, "I want to go home." _

_Lily smiled and said, "About time." _

_The mirror went back to just showing their reflections and Lily said, "Hey." _

_Lucas turned to her and she said, "I know this maybe hard for you considering who your parents are but try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to see you here for another eighty years at least." _

_Lucas smiled and then turned back to the mirror. He felt a hand on his back and suddenly Lily pushed him forward into the mirror. _

Lucas took a deep breath and blinked. He squinted slightly and then opened his eyes normally. He looked around at the room and felt the hospital sheets that he was wrapped in. His gaze fell on Logan and Veronica, sitting beside his bed, resting against each other.

Veronica was asleep but Logan was awake. He was in a slight daze and he was staring at the wall. Logan just glanced at Lucas but stopped when he saw him with his eyes open.

"Am I grounded?" Lucas asked with a dry voice.

Logan let out a gasp of relief and Veronica woke up. Veronica looked at Logan and then at Lucas. A large smile came onto her face and she jumped up to hug him. When she drew back Logan pressed a hand to Lucas's head.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" he said.

Veronica shouted out the doorway for a nurse. The nurse walked in the room but seeing that Lucas was awake she hurried to get a doctor to check on him.

Veronica turned back to Lucas and he said, "Mom?"

"Yes honey?" she said.

"I think Lily Kane's my guardian angel."

Logan and Veronica laughed slightly and Logan said, "I wouldn't have put 'Lily' and 'angel' in the same sentence."

Veronica smiled at Lucas and replied, "But you know what? I wouldn't put it past her."

Lucas smiled happily.

**-Later-**

"Seriously! Will the two of you leave before I call security!" Lucas said.

Both Logan and Veronica were standing at the bottom of his bed stubbornly. Both of them and Lucas had identical frowning expressions on their faces.

"You two haven't left this hospital in all the time I've been here. You need a proper meal and a rest. So leave before I throw you both out!" Lucas said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Veronica stated.

Lucas smirked at her and said, "I am your son."

Veronica paused and replied, "Good point."

Logan sighed and asked, "But who is going to stay with you?"

"That's all been sorted," Lucas said as he looked through the door. Natalie walked through the door with a sleeping bag and a backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey guys," she said, "I thought you were heading home."

"They are," Lucas said, "And don't worry nothing is going to happen."

"Yup," Natalie said as she stood beside Lucas, "We're going to have a long talk about everything."

"So everything's forgiven?" Logan asked. Natalie nodded happily and Logan glanced sideways at Veronica.

"Alright then," Logan said, "We'll head home. But we're coming back first thing in the morning."

Lucas nodded but Veronica turned to Logan frowning. She was about to object when Logan mumbled to her, "We have things to talk about too."

Veronica nodded and after they both said goodbye to Lucas, they walked out of the hospital room. The nurse stopped in front of them and said, "Excuse me but could you just sign a few more of theses forms for me. Then you can go."

Veronica took the papers and Logan said, "I'll just go get the car."

Veronica nodded and she leaned against the nurse's station to sign them. She took a moment and closed her eyes. Lucas was awake. He was fine; the doctors had given him the all clear. She opened her eyes and thought of what Lucas had said.

A small smile came over her face and she mumbled, "Thanks Lily."

**-A few minutes-**

Veronica didn't know what to think when she stepped into Logan's house. They had gone to the hospital in Logan's car and when they were driving back Logan had just gone to his house. But Veronica felt a sense of familiarity when she was in Logan's house.

Veronica walked into the sitting room and Logan walked in too and sat on the couch. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired before," he said, "And I didn't even do anything."

Veronica sat on the am of the chair and said, "Annoying isn't it?"

Logan opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is?" he asked.

"How easy it comes," Veronica replied, "Worry I mean."

Logan smirked. She was right. Lucas was in a hospital surrounded by doctors and nurses, Natalie was with him and he was still worried about him. "Does it have an off switch or something?" he asked.

Veronica laughed slightly and replied, "Nope, not once."

Veronica sighed and stood up. "Well I'm going to go home for a rest," she said, walking towards the door.

"I forgive you." Logan's voice stopped her and she turned around to face him. He was still sitting on the couch and he was looking at her.

"What?" she said.

Logan stood up and said, "I understand now. Why you left. After the past few days I know now what it's like to want to do anything to protect Lucas. I understand why you left and why you've been running all these years. And I forgive you."

Veronica shook her head and said, "N-No! You can't…you can't just forgive me! Not just like that."

Logan smiled at her and replied, "Why not? I get it Veronica! I am tiered of running and not having you and Lucas here. I love you. I have always loved you and I forgive you."

Veronica looked at him and after a pause said, "You forgive me? Just like that? No Logan. I know you. There's still some anger in you I can tell and what you are doing is trying to let go of that anger. But I can't just walk back into how we used to be. Not with that anger there."

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

Veronica looked at him and replied, "I do love you. More and more every year for fifteen years."

Logan walked up to her and Veronica said, "If you can say that you can let go of any anger you have of me leaving the tell me to stay."

Logan looked at her. Could he do that? He told her that he forgave her but was he not angry with her any more.

Veronica sighed and opened the door. She made her way down the drive with tears coming to her eyes. Knowing that she left her jacket in Logan's car she walked over to the car and opened the door.

The door had been barely open before a hand came from behind her and shut it. Veronica turned around sharply. Logan stood in front of her with on arm on the car.

They stood there for a moment and then Logan said, "Stop leaving."

Veronica smiled slightly. Just smiled.

Then Logan reached down and kissed her.

**-Lucas-**

Lucas sighed and watched the TV. All he wanted to do was relax and calm down after the last few days. Natalie was sitting on the bed beside him and she turned to him.

"After what had happened, I bet you to be as far away from Neptune as possible, huh?"

Lucas smirked and said, "Nah. Neptune's my home. I'm not leaving it just yet."

Natalie smiled happily at him and they turned back to watch the TV.


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to Neptune**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and storyline.

Veronica took the cup of coffee gladly from Logan. She accepted the kiss that came after it with even more happiness.

Logan sat down on the stool next to her and leaned on the kitchen island. "Now this is what I'm talking about," he said, "The complete cheesy, clichéd happy family."

Veronica nodded but then said, "Maybe but I still don't have that teddy bear from the ring toss." Logan laughed slightly and took a drink of his coffee.

**-Lucas-**

Lucas smiled at his parents and then turned back to the TV.

Natalie sat beside him and said, "They are so in love. You don't mind them kissing in front of you?"

Lucas replied, "Well technically we're in the sitting room and they're in the kitchen. Plus after fifteen years, it's kind of nice."

Natalie nodded and smiled happily. "So," she said, "What DVD will we watch?"

Lucas thought for a moment and then said, "I don't mind. But you do know that half your DVDs are over here?"

Natalie nodded and replied, "And half of your things are at my house too."

Natalie glanced at Veronica and Logan in the kitchen and then turned back to Lucas saying, "Has Veronica and Logan mentioned to you about moving into our house?"

Lucas replied, "What? Yours and Logan's house? Well they haven't said anything but from the way things are going I wouldn't be surprised if we did."

"Would you like to move in?" Natalie asked him.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean it's always just been me and my mom, living in small hotel rooms and apartments. Your house is big and there will be four of us living in it. It'll be a difference."

"But a good difference?" Natalie asked. Lucas nodded.

**-Logan-**

Logan glanced at the two teenagers in the next room and then back at Veronica. "Are you going to tell him that you're thinking of moving in?"

Veronica sighed and replied, "I'm not sure how he'll take it. I mean it's a huge step towards being a family and it's always been just me and him."

Logan nodded and drank his coffee. He put the cup on the counter and said, "But there's a good chance he's already knows and is planning which room is his."

Veronica smiled and nodded.

**-A few days later-**

"Alright my room is the one with the big window on the left," Lucas said as he pulled another box out of the car.

"As long as your stuff doesn't end up in my room, I'll be fine with that," Natalie said as she walked out of the house to get another box.

The car was parked at the road and Lucas walked up the drive and into the house with his box and Veronica went in soon after him. Logan was at the car and he walked back to the house with another box.

He passed Natalie who was walking to the car and said, "Hey will you get the box that says 'Cups' on it? It has to go with this box in the kitchen."

Natalie nodded and walked to the car.

Logan was half way to the drive when he heard a screech of tyres and Natalie screaming. Logan turned sharply and saw Natalie being pulled by the arm by a large man in a suit.

Logan dropped the box he was holding and he ran down the drive. Natalie managed to get out of the man's grasp and before he could get her again, Logan punched him in the jaw.

The man stumbled slightly and Logan pulled Natalie behind him.

Lucas and Veronica, hearing the noise came out of the house and ran down the drive. The man, seeing Logan turned to his wife and son, took the opportunity to send a punch to Logan's jaw.

"Dad!" Lucas yelled, running towards him.

Logan immediately reacted and pushed the man, sending him into the side of his car. Logan got distracted by making sure Lucas, Veronica and Natalie were ok and the man took the opportunity to get back in the car.

The car sped off quickly and Logan slumped against the side of Veronica's car.

"I got the licence plate. We'll catch this guy and whoever was driving" Veronica said.

"We don't need to," Natalie said as Veronica checked Logan's face, "I think we all know who was behind this."

Veronica turned to her and asked, "Do you really think that Duncan would do this? I know you told me that he was after you and your brother for his campaign but would he go so far as to kidnap you?"

"He's desperate," Logan said, "I wouldn't put it past him."

Lucas noticed Natalie rubbed her arm and asked, "Hey are you ok?"

Veronica turned and saw the scratches down Natalie's arm. "I'm fine, they just sting a little," Natalie said.

Veronica asked Logan, "Are you ok?"

Logan nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Will you help Natalie clean up?"

Veronica nodded and she and Natalie walked into the house. Lucas was about to walk with them when Logan said, "Hey?"

Lucas turned to him and Logan said, "What did you call me a few minutes ago?"

Lucas thought for a moment and then said, "Oh um…I just…eh…"

"You can call me that, you know?" Logan said.

Lucas grinned slightly and nodded. "Come on let's go," Logan said as he put a hand on Lucas's shoulder and they walked towards the house. As Logan picked up the box which he had dropped, thankfully nothing had spilled, Lucas said, "What are we going to do about Duncan?"

Logan sighed and replied, "I'll sort it ok? Just keep an eye on Natalie, don't leave her alone." Lucas nodded and smiled slightly.

**-A few days later-**

Duncan thought she had grown a few inches.

Of course his guards had taken photos of her to keep him updated but he didn't know how much she had grown until he saw her with his own eyes.

A small smile came onto his face when he saw Natalie lay out her towel on the beach. She looked happy; he could see that much from the where he was sitting in his deck chair only a few yards away. Far enough away to not be seen by Natalie.

Duncan watched as an older Veronica Mars came up to Natalie, placed her own towel beside her and sat down. Duncan's eyebrows went up slightly, his questioning eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

He had heard Veronica was back in town but he didn't expect her to know Natalie. Then the thought came to him and he smirked.

Of course. Natalie was living with Logan and Logan and Veronica were back together. He had always had feelings for the blonde woman but it was clear, even back in high school which boy had won her heart.

He watched as the two women chatted and jumped slightly when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off the wooden table beside him and answered it. "Yes?" he said.

"Hey Dad listen I met up with a few friends and they asked me to join them at the mall. Is that ok?"

Duncan replied, "Its fine Lily. Have fun."

"Thanks Dad! Talk to you later!"

With that he hung up and placed the phone on the table. He looked at the empty chair on the other side of the table and then at the row of similar chairs and table set that ran along the beach. Then he cast his eyes back at the two women.

He did a double take however, when he saw the teenage boy that had walked up to them and sat on the other side of Natalie. He was smiling and chatting with them and then Natalie held out a bottle of sun cream.

She looked at this blonde boy with pleading eyes until he took the bottle from her hands. Duncan watched as this boy started to put sun cream down Natalie's back. #

Duncan looked at Veronica but she was just looking out at the ocean and leaning back on her hands. How could this not be a big deal to her? This…this…boy was being intimate with Natalie and Veronica was acting like it wasn't any big deal!

Duncan watched in amazement until a voice said, "Tell your guard that he bruised my jaw."

Duncan turned around sharply to see Logan standing behind him in swimming shorts and a light t-shirt. Logan walked forward and then he sat on the deck chair beside Duncan.

Duncan looked at him and said, "Well you nearly sent him to hospital."

"Good" Logan said shortly, "That's what he gets for hurting Natalie's arm."

"He hurt her?" Duncan asked quickly.

Logan sighed and said, "Why should you care Duncan? She's has nothing to do with you anymore."

Duncan replied, "I rescued her from her mother, from the pain. I gave her a good home and her brother too."

He turned back to the three people sitting on the slightly crowded beach and said, "No matter what you think I do care about her."

Logan snorted and replied, "Right. You care so much because you need her for your campaign."

"That's not the whole story!" Duncan said, "I do care about her. I may not have made the best choices but I think of her like a daughter."

"But she doesn't think of you like a father," Logan replied looking at him, "That's my job and I will be damned if you hurt her again."

Duncan stared at him feeling like Logan had knocked the wind out of him. "If you care about her at all, Duncan, or John then you will stay away."

Duncan turned back to the three people and watched as the boy took Natalie's hand and after a word to Veronica, they went into the water.

"You see the boy?" Logan asked.

Duncan nodded. "He's mine and Veronica's son."

Duncan looked at him in surprise and then back at the boy. "His name's Lucas and he cares about Natalie too. Now I'm not going to punch you here because of the good friendship we had back in high school but Lucas has no such reservations."

Logan looked at Duncan and said, "Go home Duncan. Go back to Lily and your campaign and leave us alone."

With that he stood up and walked towards his family. Duncan watched as he sat down with Veronica and talked to her.

He saw her smile and kiss him before Lucas jumped on Logan and Natalie followed. Logan grabbed Lucas around the shoulders and started to mess up his hair which was getting covered in sand. He heard Natalie laugh and Veronica soon joined in. She had to pull the boys apart and told them to behave.

Duncan sighed as he picked up his phone.

Back in high school, he had it all. The hot girlfriend, the good grades, popularity, a great best friend and a pretty nice bank account. He had always felt a little sorry for Logan because of his weird home life which was even weirder then his own. He always thought he would be the one to bail Logan out of jail and drag him out of casinos. He never thought that he would be the one to watch Logan have a good, healthy and happy life and he would be the one that Logan felt sorry for.

He sighed and stood up, walking back to his car.

**-Veronica-**

Veronica smiled when Logan sat down beside her. She looked behind them at Duncan's retreating back as he walked off the beach and said, "You sorted things with Duncan then?"

Logan nodded, "I hope so. He still has this idea that Natalie is some what of a daughter to him but I set him straight."

Veronica nodded, "That's good. I was about to set Lucas on him."

Logan laughed slightly and replied, "You know, I think that would be a very interesting idea." Then Lucas jumped on him and he got covered in sand.

**-Later-**

"LUCAS!" Natalie screamed right before she fell back into the water. She came up, rubbing the water from the eyes and seeing Lucas laughing.

Natalie pushed him back and Lucas landed in water and it was her turn to laugh.

"Right, come here!" Lucas said standing up and grabbing Natalie around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

Natalie laughed slightly and then looked over Lucas's shoulder. Before Lucas could turn around, Natalie stepped to the right causing Lucas to step to the left. This meant that his back was facing water and he didn't see the huge wave crashing into him.

When the wave passed them Natalie opened her eyes and started laughing. Lucas was standing there, arms still around her, shoulders hunched and seaweed hanging of his shoulder.

"That's very funny," Lucas said dryly, "I hate you."

Natalie bit her lip and replied, "No you don't."

Lucas looked at her and said, "You're right, I don't."

With a second's hesitation Lucas reached down and kissed her. They pulled away when another wave hit them and Natalie bit her lip to stop the huge smile from coming to her face.

Then they both heard whistling and they looked to the beach to see Logan and Veronica smiling at them.

Logan let out another whistle and Lucas said, "Ok I hate him a little bit."

Natalie nodded and said, "So do I."

They walked out of the water and onto the beach.

**-The next day-**

Logan picked up the paper from the front yard and walked back towards the house. He read the paper as he walking in the house and closed the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen door and looked up from his paper. He leaned against the kitchen door and a small smile came on her face.

Veronica, Natalie and Lucas were all sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. They were talking and eating and the whole scene had a family feel about it. Veronica sat at the top table reading a letter, Lucas sat on her right eating some toast and talking to Natalie who was across from him and drinking orange juice.

Logan walked into the kitchen and put the paper on the table. He sat down beside Natalie and grabbed a piece of toast from Lucas's plate. Lucas frowned at him but Logan just grinned and Lucas let it go.

Lucas and Natalie started talking again and Logan looked at Veronica. She gave him a pointed look and he frowned at her. Veronica handed him the letter she was reading and he cast his eye over it.

Lucas looked between them and then asked, "Are you going to tell Natalie and me what's going on?"

Logan cleared his throat and said, "This is a letter from the police. Tommy's father is being taken into court in a few days. They want you and Veronica to be witnesses in the trial."

Veronica looked at Lucas and said, "You don't have to honey."

"Yes I do," Lucas said, "I want him in prison."

"And that's where he'll be," Logan said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to Neptune.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Logan walked into a quiet house.

He stood at the open front door and looked in. There was no music on and no TV blaring; the house was quiet. He never liked the house being quiet, not since the day Veronica had left.

He shook his head. Just because the house was quiet didn't mean that anyone had left him.

Then he caught sight of the letter sitting on the coffee table. It was a folded piece of paper, with his name written on it. He was being stupid, just being paranoid from fifteen years ago.

But why couldn't he pick up the paper?

He shut the door and walked towards the note. He looked at it, flashbacks of fifteen years ago coming to him. Right before he was about to pick it up, the door opened and Lucas, Natalie and Veronica walked in hands filled with shopping bags.

Lucas and Natalie were talking to each other while Veronica walked up to him smiling. "Hey we went shopping while you were out. We left you a note but its looks like you don't need it now."

Logan smiled with relief and nodded. He picked up the note and opened it. He smirked at his own paranoia when he saw that it was just about them going shopping.

He put the note back on the table and walked into the kitchen. Lucas and Natalie were sitting at the table while Veronica was looking through a bag that was on the table.

Lucas smiled happily. "Hey Dad, there's a baseball game on Wednesday. You're going to be there right?"

Logan looked at Veronica and then back at Lucas. "Sorry, Lucas but Wednesday is the day of trial. You and Veronica need to be there."

Lucas sighed and said, "Alright then. I guess the trial is more important."

Logan nodded and said, "Yes, and Tommy and his mother are going to be there as well."

"How is Tommy?" Veronica asked Lucas.

Lucas shrugged, "I'm not sure. His mother has hardly let him out of the house."

"Well why don't you go over there and see how he is?" Natalie asked.

"That's a good idea. I'll go do that."

**-A few minutes later-**

Lucas stood in front of Tommy's front door and knocked. He waited a few moments and then the door opened to reveal Tommy's mother.

"Oh hello, Miss Peterson I-."

Lucas was cut off by Tommy's mother launching herself at him and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" she said "Thank you so much. You saved both mine and Tommy's lives!"

She let go of him and Lucas said a little embarrassed, "Oh um…it was nothing?"

"Are you here to see Tommy? He's been asking about you but I didn't want to let him wander to far from the house. Call it paranoia. Oh and he's talking!"

Lucas nodded "Yes I know. My mother told me."

Tommy's mother nodded and she said, "You are very special to him. You were such a good friend to him just by letting him help you with the car and the first word he said in over a year was your name. Thank you."

Lucas nodded and asked, "Can I see him?"

Tommy's mother nodded and stood back. Lucas walked into the house and saw Tommy sitting in the kitchen.

Tommy was eating a sandwich, sitting on a stool at kitchen island. Tommy looked at the visitor in curiosity but when he saw it was Lucas his eyes lit up and a huge smile came to his face.

"Lucas!" he said happily, hopping off the stool and running to Lucas. He hugged Lucas, only managing to come up to his waist and hugging his legs.

Lucas hugged him back and said, "Hey, Tommy! How are you?"

Tommy let go of him and said, "I'm fine. I mean I was scared when the bad man was hurting my mom but I'm fine now because he's going to be in prison soon and plus you're only down the road now."

Lucas looked at him and said, "Well when get talking you chat a lot don't you?"

Tommy blushed slightly and Lucas said, "Hey I'm glad that you're talking."

Tommy smiled happily. "And guess what? We're moving into your old house across the road."

"Are you?" Lucas asked looking at Tommy's mother.

She shrugged and said, "I can't stay in this house. I-I just can't. I've already talked to the realtors and they say I can sell this house and make a quick buy on the one you and your mother put up for sale."

Lucas nodded, "I can understand that."

"Can I still help you with the car Lucas?" Tommy asked him.

Lucas looked at him and replied, "Of course you can."

Tommy smiled and him and hugged him again.

**-A few days later-**

The next time Tommy hugged him wasn't out of joy. In fact it was out of fear, sadness and confusion.

Lucas had been sitting on the bench outside the courtroom for ages and Tommy was sitting on his lap, the younger boy having locked his arms around his neck. Lucas was pretty sure the front of his suit was wet from Tommy's frightened tears but he didn't have the heart to move the boy. Natalie was also sitting beside them and murmuring to Tommy slightly to comfort him.

Tommy's mother had excused herself to go and talk to some police officers.

Veronica watched them from across the large hallway with Logan by her side. "How could they find him innocent?" she hissed, "With four witnesses they could have at least have got him on assault."

Logan sighed and his hands turned into fists as he remembered the smug look on the face of Tommy's father. He could almost see the headlines now. "Eric Holden released!" "Businessman proved innocent!"

He looked at his wife and replied, "He must have paid off the jury or something?"

Veronica replied, "It's because the trial is here in Neptune! If it was held somewhere else, in another state then he wouldn't have any influence!"

"But he's already been tried! Even if we did somehow get him tried in another state what can he be charged with?"

Veronica looked at him and said, "This trial was for the assault. What if we got evidence for the fraud?"

"What other evidence, other then what you have can we get?"

Veronica thought for a moment and then she said, "You know, they never found the money."

Logan frowned, "What money?"

"The fifty million that Holden got for his part in the fraud. It was never recovered," Veronica replied looking excited.

"Holden's out of prison and a free man. You think that he'll think its safe enough to get the money from wherever he has hidden it?" Logan replied standing straight.

Veronica nodded, "Exactly. And if we find out where that money is and if it's in another state, then we can get him for fraud!" Logan smiled happily.

**-A few days later-**

"I hate stakeouts!" Logan grumbled as he sat back in his seat.

"Well grumbling isn't going to help. If you don't have anything positive to say then shut up!" Veronica replied, folding her arms.

Logan sighed and looked out the window. "Of course, he's staying at the Neptune Grand."

"I found out that he's staying in one of the best suites. Not the one you used to have but just as good," Veronica said.

"How'd you find that out? No wait don't tell me," Logan said, "You went up to the guy at reception and you batted your eyelashes and asked nicely."

"Yes but that didn't work so I showed him my gun and told him I was FBI."

"He didn't ask for ID?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Surprisingly after he saw the gun he forgot to ask for ID. But technically I am a consultant."

Logan opened his mouth but Veronica shushed him and started the car. Logan turned and looked out his window seeing Holden coming out of the hotel and walking towards his car. Holden got into his car and was soon driving down the road.

Veronica followed him and Logan said, "Where do you think he's going?"

Veronica shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. But there's a pretty good chance he's going for the money and if he is then we've got to follow him."

**-Lucas-**

Lucas stared out the window and tapped his foot. He turned to see Natalie walking into the kitchen. He gave her a small smile. Natalie smiled happily. She walked over to him and stood beside him at the window.

"They'll be fine," Natalie said, "I mean, ok they are following a dangerous man but your mom is good enough at these types of things to not get caught and I bet Logan could take him!"

Lucas smirked and replied, "Yes, I know. I still just worry though."

Natalie nodded and then said, "Well there's a little boy in sitting room waiting for you play a video game with him. Maybe that will take your mind off things."

Lucas nodded and they turned and walked into the sitting room. Tommy was sitting on the couch and he turned when they waked in.

"Lucas can we play now?" he asked.

Lucas nodded and replied, "Sure we can. Put on the game."

As Tommy walked forward to put on the game Lucas mumbled to Natalie, "How's his mother?"

Natalie said back, "She's upstairs in the spare room sleeping. I don't think she's had a goodnight's sleep since her ex-husband got freed."

Lucas nodded and walked to sit on the couch beside Tommy.

**-Logan and Veronica-**

Logan checked the clock on the dashboard and then looked at the car they were following. "It's been hours and we're still driving. Where the hell is he going?"

Veronica sighed and replied, "Well I sure hope it's in the next state. We're near the border to Nevada and if he crosses it then it can be a federal case."

"What exactly are we going to do when he does stop?" Logan asked.

Veronica replied, "We wait and see if he goes for the money and when he does we'll take him down and call the cops."

"Great plan, Veronica," Logan said, "But this is you and me that we're talking about. Something is going to go wrong."

"You could have a little more confidence. I mean that could actually help!" Veronica said.

"Are we actually arguing about this while we're following someone in the hopes that he'll pick up fifty million dollars?" Logan exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't put it past us!" Veronica said.

Logan laughed slightly and Veronica smiled. Then Veronica sat up straight and Logan looked out the front window.

Holden's car was going straight on the highway and had been for hours. But it was the sign that it has passed that had caught their attention. "Welcome to Nevada" was clearly printed on the sign.

"Yes! If we find him with the money then this case can be tried away from Neptune!" Veronica said happily.

"Well just calm down. We have to see him with the money first."

Veronica nodded as they got closer to a town.

**-Lucas-**

Lucas smiled as he watched TV. Tommy's laughter echoed around the room as they watched the cartoon and Lucas glad to hear the boy so happy.

But as he glanced at the clock sitting on the table, he felt a pang of worry hit him. It had been hours since his parents had left and they still hadn't come back.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at Natalie, who was sitting on the other side of Tommy. She gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled back. He turned back to the cartoon on the TV.

**-Holden-**

Holden nearly laughed as he glanced at the bag sitting beside him in the car. Fifty million hidden away in a secret account; just waiting for him to collect it. And he had it after fifteen years.

He quickly found a hotel- one of the best of course- and park the car. He grabbed the bag and got out of the car, locking it and walking into the hotel. A friendly receptionist gave him a room and soon he was in the elevator.

He leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed but just as the doors closed he thought he saw someone. He shook his head and gripped the bag tighter in his hands.

What would Veronica Mars be doing here? She was probably at home sulking about the case.

The elevator went up and soon the doors opened at his floor. He passed many other rooms as well as the door to the stairs and then arrived at his room. He opened the door widely and walked into his suite. As he put the bag of money on the chair he froze.

Shouldn't the door have slammed shut by now?

He whirled around to be greeted by the sight of Veronica Mars pointing a gun at his head.

"Holden," she said coldly as Logan Echolls moved into the room.

"You know you really shouldn't open your door that wide. Who knows what kind of people could walk in," Logan stated as he walked towards the bag.

Holden watched him carefully but also keeping an eye on Veronica and the gun she had in her hand. Logan opened the bag and looked in.

"Well," he said, "This doesn't look like loose change to me."

"More like fifty million," Veronica said.

"Now were did you get that much money, I wonder?" Logan said picking up the bag and walking back to Veronica.

Holden watched them carefully. All he had worked for! Fifteen years of running and now they were just taking his money from him!

In a blind rage he moved towards Veronica but she was too quick and he screamed as a bullet entered his knee.

As he lay on the floor in pain Veronica said, "That was totally self defence."

"Oh completely," Logan agreed.

**-Later; Lucas-**

Lucas smiled when Logan and Veronica came through the door.

"Hey!" he said, "Are you guys ok?"

Veronica nodded and replied, "Defiantly!"

"So you got Holden?" Natalie asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

Logan nodded, "Yup, with the cash in a hotel in Nevada. That means that he can be tried outside Neptune for fraud and outside his circle of power."

"So he's going down for the fraud right?" Lucas asked.

Veronica and Logan looked at each other and then Veronica said, "Let's hope so. We got a lot of evidence against him that I collected over the years."

"So can we finally relax now?" Natalie asked, "I mean Tommy and his mom are upstairs asleep. They didn't want to be alone in case Holden came after them."

Logan nodded, "He's in custody and I don't think he'll make bail."

"Good," Natalie said.

Veronica looked at Lucas just walked into the kitchen and she was about to walk in after him when Logan said, "Hey. How about let me handle this?"

Veronica nodded and sat down on the armchair as Logan walked into the kitchen. Lucas was standing, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Logan smiled happily. "Hey, you should be happy. No more drama."

Lucas nodded and then replied, "Yes, I am-I mean I am happy. It's just…"

"Just what?" Logan asked, walking over and leaning against the counter beside him. "I've been running all my life," Lucas said, "I'm not used to this whole staying in one place thing and this is the longest I've actually stayed in a one place."

Logan nodded, "Then I get that staying in Neptune must be weird for you but this is your home Lucas. Maybe Neptune is the place you belong." Lucas nodded but didn't seem convinced.

Logan sighed and said, "Look when I was your age, I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere either. But I know now that the people you care can make a lot of difference. There are many people here in Neptune that care about you. So there's no need to feel out of place here."

Lucas looked at up and him and smiled slightly. "Thanks Dad. That helps."

Logan smiled and said, "Then come on. Let's go back into the sitting room before your mother comes in here worried about your mental health."

Lucas laughed and they walked back into the sitting room. Veronica smiled slightly. "Are you guys ok?" she asked.

Lucas nodded and replied, "Yes, Ma. We're fine."

**-The next day-**

Veronica ran a brush through her hair quickly and tied it up in a ponytail. She jumped off the chair in front of her dressing table and hurried towards her briefcase that was lying on the floor beside the door.

"Veronica?" Logan asked groggily from the bed.

Veronica looked at him and stood up. "Sorry for waking you but I've got a meeting at the sheriff's station in an hour and I'm nowhere near ready!" Veronica said.

Logan looked at her from the bed and asked, "And are you going to the meeting in jeans and my shirt."

Veronica looked down at her jeans and Logan's blue shirt and she hurried towards the walk in wardrobe.

Logan stood up and said, "Hey I'm not complaining!"

Veronica came out of the wardrobe with a suit in her arms. She walked towards Logan and placed the suit on the bed.

"Now, what do you think of this suit?"

When Logan didn't answer Veronica looked up at him. He was staring at her and he picked up the necklace that hung around her neck.

Her wedding ring that hung on the necklace, sat in Logan's hand and they both stared at it. Logan was at a loss of what to do so he just stared at it.

Veronica, after glancing at him, took the necklace off her neck and unhooked the clasp. Taking the ring from necklace she put it back on her ring finger on her left hand.

Clearing her throat she said, "So this suit?"

Instead of answering her, Logan turned her head and kissed her. Veronica pulled away after a moment, slightly dizzy, and said, "So…you like the suit?" Logan laughed slightly.

**-Lucas-**

The classroom buzzed as the students caught with each other after the weekend. Lucas sat in his homeroom tapping his foot off the floor in boredom.

The teacher walked in and shushed the class. Lucas glanced around as all the students sat down in the seats and became silent…or as silent as a classroom of students could be. The teacher pulled out the role book and started to call names.

Lucas half listened to the repetitive, "Present!" as he looked out the window. This was actually one of the classes that he didn't have with any of his friends. In fact most of his class was filled with 09ers.

"Lucas…Echolls?"

The students turned to Lucas, who turned to face the teacher.

"Present!" he said and then turned back to look out the window.

He heard the whispers around the classroom but kept his eyes looking out the window.

**-Later-**

Lucas poked at his cake that was on his lunch tray. It was soon reduced to crumbs and Lucas's friends, who were sitting around the table with him, looked at each other and then back at Lucas.

"Dude what did that cake ever do to you," Tom asked him.

Lucas sighed and said, "I've just been having a bad day."

"What happened," Carter asked him.

Before Lucas could answer a 09er girl came up to their table. She put a hand on Lucas's shoulder and said, "Hey Lucas, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us 09ers?"

Lucas shrugged off her hand and exclaimed, "No! I already told your other friends. Leave me alone!"

The girl walked off in a huff and Natalie asked, "What is her problem?"

"The same problem that all 09ers have. They've been nice to me all day ever since they found out I'm Logan's son. It's so annoying."

Chloe nodded, "Uh! They're so obnoxious!"

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Well maybe they'll actually get the message this time," David said, "Try to keep your temper."

"I hope so!" Lucas replied.

Natalie leaned towards him and said, "Don't worry. The 09ers will get bored soon enough."

Lucas smiled and kissed her softly. When they pulled away Natalie said, "What was that for?"

"Helping me put up with 09ers," Lucas replied.

**-Later-**

Lucas and Natalie walked into the house and Natalie shut the door. Lucas smiled slightly.

He stood in the sitting room and looked around. His and Veronica's things were all around the house. Pictures were sitting on the mantelpiece and the tables around the room.

Pictures of Logan and Veronica back in high school and in college. Pictures of Lily, Keith, Wallace; Weevil, Dick and Mac. Pictures of Logan and Natalie; pictures of Lucas and Veronica.

Then there were new pictures. Some of Lucas and Natalie's friends and of Lucas and Natalie. Then a picture of Logan, Veronica, Natalie and Lucas. None of them were looking at the camera.

Logan and Lucas were playing a video game; eyes fixed on the TV and Natalie and Veronica were sharing a look that said what they thought of the boys' past time.

Lucas laughed slightly at it and turned his head as Logan came in the back door from the garden. He smiled at Lucas and Natalie and sat down on the couch. Natalie sat down beside him and Veronica came in from the back garden as well.

She smiled at Lucas and said, "Hey you're home."

Lucas's mind went over the last few months. Moving to Neptune, meeting his new friends, meeting Logan. Finally becoming a family and having a place where he belonged.

Lucas smiled slightly and then said, "Yes, I'm home."


End file.
